The Seranade of Letgo
by Soverign-Saturn
Summary: Its my first ever fanfic. It goes through Drakken and Shego's lives after adopting Letta. Drakken/ Shego plus Oc Rated T for later chapters. I don't own Kim Possible.
1. Chapter 1: The Seranade of Letgo

The Seranade of Letgo

Deep in the snow topped mountian lair of Doctor Drakken, the mad scientist worked on his latest invention for world domination. "Shego, come quick! I've nearly completed my newest scientific creation! With this device I shall finally get one over that red headed college heroine- Kim Possible," Shego rolled her eyes as Drakken continued to gloat over the object, "That's nice Dr. D, but no one's gonna take you seriously on the whole world domination thing," she replied. Drakken snapped his head towards her and asked cautiously, "What do you mean, Shego?". Shego smacked her head, "Yeah, remember the whole alien abduction thing? And the whole you saving the world and getting the Nobel Peace prize?" "Don't speak of it!" Draken shouted, "Thats all in the past now Shego besides I wouldn't let any extrateressteral beings take what's rightfully mine!". Shego walked up to Drakken, "Yeah," she agreed,"Thats because its my job to take your dignity and its Kimmie's job to take your freedom," "Exactly!," Drakken mused with a smile. He thought about it for a second then glared at a now smiling Shego. "Make all the jokes you want later, right now I need you to go steal this!". He typed on the keys and an image of a screw-shaped object with a wing shaped handle. "This is the DNA Transducer. It can take the genetic code of any creature, completly rewrite it, and replace it with the gentic code of another in different percentages as one see fit! Currently its in the Argonne National Labatory in Illinois," he explained. "Hmmm, looks like something DNAmy would want," Shego added.

Drakken snorted, "Or so it would seem. This device can only work on animals within the same species as the primary donors of the genetic code up to .08% similarity. When you go to retrieve it, make it _look _like DNAmy is after it so Kim Possible will go off your trail." Shego blinked, "Thats, actually a pretty good plan Dr.D. You're starting to get better at this," he grinned. Drakken clicked a small intercom button on the keyboard, "Henchmen, prepare the hovercar. Henchmen? Is this thing even working?" he smaked the device. A voice responded on the other end, " Sorry boss, but we're all quitin. We ain't been paid in months so we're goin to work for Dr. Dementor," Drakken sputtered, "Dementor! Why him of all people?," "HE has health and dental coverage thats why. Bye ~_bzzt_~," the intercom went silent. Shego laughed,"Well that feeling of genius didn't last long huh Dr.D?" he turned to her, his anger slowly rising. She backed away slowly, "Uh okay, I'll just go get that DNA thingy," she dashed out of the lair towards the hangars and rode away in the hovercar. Drakken slumped in his chair, 'What to do about my financial problem?' he thought, tapping his chin. An idea sprung into his head, "THATS IT!" he shouted, "But Shego might kill me if I do, but desperate times call for desperte measures,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss Tootsie, she ate my shoelaces again!" a child cried. A heafty woman waddled to a toddler, picking her up and pulling a sickengly moist string out of her mouth, "Mary dear, we've explained this before; shoelaces and spagetti are not the same thing. Ok Letta, here are you laces," she handed the laces to the girl. Letta grimnced, "Thanks" Miss Tootsie smoothed her short brown hair and adjusted her grey blouse, "My, there are too many children being active. I don't think we could handle anymore children." Well it is an orphanage. I've checked and since that psycho-thriller movie 'Orphan' was made, adoptions have decreased by about 4% nationwide so it's not that unusual that you guys have more kids than you can handle," Letta explained. Miss Tootsie frowned," Now Letta, you shouldn't talk like that. Potential parents hate a smarty-smart-smart 14 year old kid. As long as you look adorable, you can be adopted. Besides any one of these children can be the next president, or the next millionare or-" "Or the next super villian, as it seems," Letta interrupted. Miss Tootsie pinched her cheeks and replied in a baby voice, " Theres that smarty-smart-smartness agin,". She stood up as another kid ran past her stark naked and laughing his little head off, "Dominic!" Miss Tootsie yelled," You come back here right now and put some clothes on!" she half ran after the little boy, snatching up a discarded towel as she ran.

Letta shook her head and walked to her room. The hall was filled with arguing kids, clothes and broken toys. She was pushed but caught herself before landing on the floor. Letta turned to see three grinning kids; a red headded boy, a long haired blonde girl, and a shotr blonde boy. All three wore orange stripped shirts and blue shorts. " Wow," Letta groaned, "Such individuality," "Shaddup Letto, you know nothing of high quality fashion," the short blonde boy snapped. The blonde girl smiled evilly," Aww, did we hurt the widdle girl? Let me make her feel all beddah," The blonde held Letta down while the red headed boy shoved a marbles up her nose.

"Okay mister...?," "Ah, Lipsky. Mister Drew Lipsky,".

"Okay mister Lipsky, now why would you and your wife want to adopt from Fair Haven today? And where is your wife exactly?," Tootsie asked handing him tea. Drakken was dressed in a navy blue suit, his hair combed back, and he wore glasses. " She is... off on a buisness trip at the moment. Poor thing couldn't reschedule so I'm here alone today. We haven't been, uh, sucessful with having a child of our own and well, heheh, the clock is ticking," he sipped the tea, mentally cursing himself for the mental image he had given himself. Knowing full well that Shego would never do that sort of thing. "Yes I understand , so what kind of child are you looking for?," she asked. Drakken thought for a second, 'Well might as well get a good one' "I'd like a real headstrong kid thats not afraid to speak for themselves or get rough with others if need be," Tootsie looked up and smiled, "Well then I have the perfect child for you mister Lipsky,"

xxxxxxxxxx

Inside the labratory the tansducer sat inside a glass shelf behind a scientist tending to his bacteria samples. He busily worked on his notes, oblivious of the woman in green sneaking up behind him. With a quick jab to the back of his head, he was out cold drooling on his notes. Shego turned to the transducer, using low powered plasma, she melted the glass and snatehed the device. "DNA shopping now, Shego?" a voiced mocked. Shego turned in time for the device to be knocked out of her hands. She dodged to come face to face with Kim and Ron, "Ugh, you are so annoying!," she roared. She shot plasma blasts at the duo, Kim dodged and Ron screamed, hiding under the desk. "Uh, yeah I'll be over here K.P. no worries,"

Kim and Shego fought, each skillfully manuvering past each blow they tried to land on one another. Kim backed into a wall, Shego ran in for a direct hit only to be side swept by the heroine. She fell beneath the table next to Ron. He and Rufus snickered but quickly scrambled away when Shego growled and raised a glowing hand to him. He bumped his head, spilling various chemicals onto the floor. The chemicals created a bright red gas that filled up the entire room. Shego took the opportunity to grab the transducer and make her escape, "Tough luck next time Kimmykins," she called. The two coughed as they exited from the room while dragging the unconscious scientist from danger. Ron laughed sheepishly, "Heh, oops," Rufus squeaked in disappointment. "Its okay, Ron," she quipped,"Where ever Shego went we'll catch her. I just wonder what Drakken wants with that device."

xxxxxxxx (I had too much fun with this part XD)

"You. Did. WHAT?," Shego yelled at a cowering Drakken. "C-c-c-calm yourself Shego, you're scaring the child," he stuttered. Shego looked at the kid; bright blue eyes, light brown hair, and dressed in overalls and a white shirt. Letta tilted her head, "So this is your wife? How did you manage that? Plus I'm 14, I'm not a child anymore," "Wife!" Shego roared powering up her hands. Drakken hid behind a chair, "Shego, now we are stressed for money and this was the easiest way to get a steady flow," He exlained, " A good three thousand a month for one orphan is a good rate nowandays," Shego yelled," HELLO! We're villans! We can just go rob a bank and- Wait how much a month?". Drakken smiled while he showed her the government check, "The market for wards has skyrocketed lately, dear Shego. Evidently being known as the one who saved the world from aliens has added extra padding to adoption. WE get 30 times as much for taking her in than a normal family!" "Finally something good happens for all that hard work," She snatched the check from him. " Shego, that still means that she has to live with us as well," Drakken added. Shego turned and smiled at Letta,"And what is your name, sweetie?" she asked. Letta's face deadpanned. She replied "Letta. Lipsky. Go," *Double facepalm*


	2. Chapter 2 :Oops!

The Serenade of Letgo ch2.

"Wade, did you find anything on why Shego wanted that screw thingy?" Kim asked into her kimmunicator, the hefty teen on the screen sighed, "Sorry Kim, no such luck. However I did find out what she stole does," the screen changed to a schematic of the device. "Its called a DNA Trensducer. Its able to rewrite the DNA of anything with the DNA of a closely related donor," Wade explained. "Huh, yeah. You know K.P., that looks like something that DNAmy would want," Ron interjected, "Yeah, it doesn't look like something Drakken would want. Think she hired Shego for a little hybrid heist?" Kim asked, "Dunno but whoever has it can royaly switch the DNA of anyone to be related to anyone else. You gotta get it back before someone plays mix and match with our chromosomes!" Wade cautioned. "Yea, speaking of chromosomes, I gotta head to my bio class. See ya later K.P." Ron called. Kim smiled and gave her boyfriend a light kiss on the cheek before leaving. Ron turned back at Kim, smiling and touching the spot where she kissed him. Rufus popped out of his pocket, looked up at Ron, and started making kissy noises and giggling. "Hey lay off buddy. How would you like it if I did that when _you_ get a girl?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Please?" "No" "Please?" "No!". Letta paused then huffed, "Why can't I go play in the snow? We're on a moutian top for crying out loud! I've never seen snow in real life before, we're in snow in _summer_, and I wanna take full advantage of the opportunity," Drakken growled. He calmly explained, "There's a storm outside and I don't want to waste my time dealing with a kid-sicle and defrosting it. Go bother Shego for a while," Letta rolled her eyes, "Even I'm not that desperate. She'll zap me before I even ask a question and she's not even here. Its so BORING!,". Drakken banged his fist on the desk causing Letta to jump. "I'll just go back to my room," she squeked before running to her bedroom. He snorted, "Finally I can start working on my device in silence,". Drakken took his invention and the transducer and began fusing the two together.

Letta entered her room: It was one of the old henchmen quarters big enough for five that was cleaned out and replaced with a single bed, two large dressers, a huge bookshelf, a bench, and a TV. She smiled secrectly to herself, 'Finally I have my own room. No crying toddlers, no Miss Tootsie, and definately no fashonless triplets to bug me. They might not like having me around now, but I'm glad to be out of there,'. She jumped on to the bed, giggling a little while scanning the walls of her room: dull grey blank walls. "I so need to cover those boring walls," she whispered. Letta laid on her bed thinking about different posters to put on the walls until she eventually fell asleep.

Drakken lifts his goggles from his head, a smile gleefully etched on his face, "Success!" he shouted. "Hey can you _not_ do that and help me with these?," Shego complained. She entered through the doors holding bags of money. Drakken got up and took some of the bags, easily loosing his balance due to the weight of the bags. "Jeez, Shego. What are these things filled with?"he groaned, "There was a little bank at the base of the mountian, wierd huh? Anyway, it was one of those privately owned ones filled with gold bars and it was put way out here so it wouldn't get robbed. Tough luck for them. With this, we can send the kid packing," she laughed. Drakken blinked. He stared at the bags, "Gold? Bhwhahahaha! Now I can hire much more compitent help with this. Come Shego! We have calls to make," Shego rolled her eyes. A yawn caught their attention as a sleepy Letta stood in front of them. She yawned again, "What's with the echoing laugh? Did you succed in one of your world domination plans?," Shego laughed, Drakken glared at the girl, " As if I would expect a child like you to understand. But now I have what I need to begin my greatest plan yet, we just need the man power to get going," he dropped one of the bags onto his foot, spilling its contents and nearly breaking his foot. Letta eyed the gold, when she went to reach for a gold bar, Shego snatched it from her grasp, "No touchy my gold!," she warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the tropical ocean sat a lone island. A yacht slowly raced to the island with an anxious Kim and Ron. "Thanks for the lift Mister Lawerence," Kim smiled. The man in a Italian pearl-white suit smiled at the teen, " Its quite alright miss Possible, this is the least I could do since you saved all the quests of the 'Quaint Anne' from becoming a full course dinner for that unruly band of great whites." Kim blushed, "Anyone could make a taser from a radio and a kitchen timer and done the same thing," Ron perked up, "Uh K.P, I gotta disagree with you on that. Most people can't even usea _working_ taser the right way,"

The yacht closed in on the island and dropped off the duo on the beach then departed on its course. Kim and Ron walked deep into the forests. Ron, having trouble keeping up in the dense vegetation tiredly asked, "Are we even sure that DNAmy is on this island?,". Before Kim could reply, a shrill scream pierced the harmony of the jungle, startling the nearby birds. Monkey Fist runs past them, a frantic and desperate look plastered on his face. "Monkey fist!" Kim gasped, "Wasn't he just a statue the last time we saw him?" Ron asked. Upon hearing the familiar voices, Monkey Fist stopped in his tracks and turned back. "Possible! Stoppable! You've come to save me!," he cried. He launched himself into a huge hug on Ron. "Uh, we came to ask DNAmy if she hired Shego to steal this transducer thingy," Ron informed him,"Um, how did you get from being... not so statue-ey anyway?". Monkey Fist sighed, "I have no idea, she found a way but I desperately wish that I stayed that way. I've been stuck here with **her** since the alien thing. Yes I have been informed of the things that happened since my peterification." Ron and Kim looked at each other, "So you two have had no contact with _anyone_ at all?" Kim asked. "No," he whimpered. "Monkey-poo? where did you go?," a cutesy voice called. Monkey Fist shook in horror, "Please! Take me with you!" he begged. DNAmy appeared from behing a tree, beaming, "There you are!" Monkey Fist screamed and scrambled to his feet only to be knocked down by Amy. She dragged him back giggling. "HELP!," he screeched,"She's taking me back to her cave!"

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator,"Wade," she said," Amy had nothing to do with Shego. That just leaves Drakken," "Kay but looks like Drakken hasn't done anything in the past few weeks. Instead he's been buying things like band posters, books, cds, and stuff like that," "Thats wierd," Kim admitted, "Nothing legal at all?". "Nope. He's been getting all that stuff legally," Wade replied, drinking a soda. "Think we should check up on them, Kim?" Ron asked. Another piercing scream echoed, "And save Monkey Fist from DNAmy?" Kim added, "Yeah that would be the right thing to do,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah, it looks so different! Thanks you guys!."Letta squealed seeing her room decorated with posters, a laptop, bright colored bed sheets, and more. "Hmph, well it should keep you from whine about being bored," Drakken boasted. Shego stood by him, bored at the whole situation. Letta smiled, she ran up and hugged both of the villians, saying "You two are the most awesome people I've ever met,". The action shocked both of them, but slightly melted their hearts (what little they had). Shego pushed the girl away, " Okay kid enough of that. Now you gotta stay in here while the adults go get some work done." she informed Letta. Letta solenmly but happily nodded at the request. The two villians left Letta's room slightly confused at the fleeting feeling they had.

"Men," Drakken grinned, "Welcome to my lair. You are now my henchmen and as such, I have certian expectations for you that I want you all to achieve. However I know not all of you will get even close, so you'll need the help of this!" he lifted up a cloth that was hovered on an object. The object looked like a sleek little radio. Drakken boasted, "This is what i call the Genetic Ability Enhancer, or G.A.E.". A few of the recruits snickered at the sound of the name, ignoring their laughter, he continued, " With this I can give you my intelligence or even Shego's plasma abilities, but only to a certian degree," the recruits mumured at his accusation. "Woah there Dr.D, I didn't sign up for a power sharing party with these bozos! There is no way I'm even letting you- Hey, ow!," Drakken jabbed her with the G.A.E, drawing blood that went into it. He then pricked himself, adding his own DNA to it. The G.A.E beeped slightly then showed on its small screen Drakken and Shego's names both above a 0% icon. He laughed, "Now who wants to go first?"

"I'll be taking that Dr. Drakken," Kim shouted. He turned around to see the heroine standing on the rafters along with her sidekick."Kim Possible," he sneered, "And her little boy toy," Ron groaned loudly,"Ya know my name isn't all that hard to remember now! After like 4 years of facing each other, you coulda thought you'd at least know me on a first name basis! That is unprofessional. Yup unprofessional villiany," Rufus squeaked, "Yea, unprofessional!". "Ron you get the G.A.E from Drakken, I'll handle Shego," Kim instructed. She flipped off the rafter and landed in between the group of recruits, Ron shimmied down a pipe running towards Drakken. "Prove yourselves, henchmen, stop them!," he yelled. The group launched at Kim who easily dodged their ametur punches and even landed some of her own. Taking down the last guy, she was hit by Shego. "Watch yourself, Pumpkin. You could get hurt," she taunted. Kim took an defensive pose, "So not in the mood Shego."

Drakken ran holding the G.A.E, moving slightly faster than the sidekick. "Give it Drakken!" "No its mine and I don't like to share!" "Quit being such a baby and hand it over!". He tripped dropping the device which skidded across the room. Drakken scrambled up and caught it. Sighing in relief, he ended up in a 'mine' battle with Ron over the G.A.E. Shego pinned down Kim, sneering at her, "Ha! Losing your edge sine starting college Kimmie?" " ," Kim kicked Shego off of her, tossing Shego into Drakken and Ron. The G.A.E rapidly started beeping and changing the percentages in a menacing way. "Oh, no," Draken shouted, "Its overloading! Its gonna blow!," Kim snatches the device and throws it down a hallway. Shego and Drakken's eyed grew wide, "NO! NOT THERE!," they both screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta was looking through recipies online, 'I guess they'd like to have this for dinner. I hope they'd be okay with me making dinner for them' she thought. She looked through a few more recipies for desserts. She looked up hearing the sounds of a fight, "What kind of kinky crap are they doing?" she said aloud. Letta crept to her door and looked out in the hallway. There was no fight; it was a full on brawl. She crept more into the hall to see more, 'Thats Kim Possible! Whats going on!' she thought. The fight came closer and closer to the hallway, suddenly she heard a rapid beeping sound. A little black device skidded down next to her, the last thing she heard before the explosion was two voices screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallway exploded. Drakken and Shego both ran to the hallway hoping what they were thinking didn't happen. Kim and Ron gave each other a confused look. They understood why the two villans looked so worried when the smoke cleared. A child's body lay in the hallway where Kim threw the G.A.E. Kim's heart dropped at the sight of Shego and Drakken checking the girl's body, "She still has a pulse, she's hurt but alive, Shego." Drakken sighed. Shego gave a relieved look, " Shego, I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't know someone was down there," Kim apologized. Shego turned to the red head full of a rage only seen once during the moodulator incident. Her hands glowed an even more green color. "Leave," she growled. Neither hero had any qualms about Shego's order. Just before they left, Kim turned back to them, "I'll call a doctor out here just to make sure she's okay. I'm sorry," then she left with Ron into the cold.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"She has a slight concussion, but is fine nontheless," the doctor replied. Shego and Drakken nodded. The three stood outside of Letta's room, the doctor hesitated a bit, but he spoke, "There is something I'm a bit curious about. Has the child always had the same skin condiotion as the father?" they looked up. "Uh doc, the kid's adopted." Shego replied. He furrowed his brow "Really? She looks just like the both of you. I guess I was wrong. Anyway she should wake up in a couple of hours. Good luck to the two of you," the doctor took his leave. The two rushed into her room and were shocked at what they saw; Letta didn't look like herself anymore. Her skin was a pale blue and her brown hair changed to a raven black. "Dear God, the G.A.E rewrote her DNA." Drakken breathed. Letta stirred. She woke to fond her two adoptive parents looking down at her. "Her eyes are green," Shego whispered. She looked up at them questioningly, "No, they're blue. You know that," she retorted. Letta sat up in her bed. From the corner of her eye, saw her reflection. She ran to her mirror eyeing every detail, "W-w-w-what happened? I-I-I-" she stuttered. Drakken pulled out the remains of the G.A.E device, "I better look into this," He said to Shego.


	3. Chapter 3 : I'm BLUE!

The seranade of letgo ch 3

" According to the G. backup memory, she was hit with quite a substantial amount of energy." Drakken explained to Shego. They were inside his labratory examining the remains of his latest failed technology. "How much are we talking about, Drakken?" she asked, arms crossed and fuming. Drakken gulped and muttered something as he shrunk down in his seat. "What was that?" she questioned, he turned to her nervously with a very scared smile while he replied, "Enough to make her genetically our child,". There was an akward silence as the new information slowly sunk in, then Shego exploded, " YOU'E GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!," she smashed her fist onto the desk, "This is why real villians don't have kids, they get in the way! Seriously, she's been here for almost two months and she's been exploded, DNA switched, and lets not forget the whole 'she's allergic to dogs' episode fom last week. This isn't even worth three _million_ let alone three thousand. Dr. D, you're gonna change her back and kick the brat back to wherever she came from, got it!". Drakken cowered a little, "Shego be reasonable. There isn't any way that we can change her back. If you remember, the G.A.E only had our genetic codes in it, not hers. Since she is no longer that Letta anymore, we can't get a genetic sample, the device has completely eradicated all of Letta's original DNA and replaced it with yours and mine. Unless we were able to find her parents, but I highly doubt it," "And why is that?" she growled, "T he reason being that they already occupy their gravesites and they had no relatives." he replied. The room became silent again, Drakken added," From what the worker at the orphanage told me, Letta's been there for the better half of her life: She was one of the longest residing orphans they had," Shego growled than smacked her head, "So we're stuck with the kid? Argh! Fine, but she better not get in the way again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"K.P, don't worry about it. Dr. Grant told you that the kid was gonna be okay. You didn't know she was there and was thinking on keeping as many people safe. Kim, please smile," Ron whispered. He hugged Kim, giving her a light squeeze. She looked up smiling weakly. Kim pilled her knees to her chin, " I know, Ron, but I can't help but feel guilty. Did you see how worried Drakken and Shego looked? How angry Shego got? Villian or not, they were worried about her." Ron said nothing, he sighed and leaned on Kim's shoulder, Rufus pops out of his pocket and strokes her hair. A light tap on Ron's shoulder pulled their attention to Wade standing behind them, "How's she doing?" he asked. "Still in a funk about the G.A.E thing. She's a little bit better though." Ron replied.

Her kimmunicator began beeping. Kim grabbed the device from her pocket to see Drakken on the screen. The trio blinked, Drakken smiled, " Kim possible, how nice of you to have answered my call." "What do you want Drakken?" Kim deadpanned, he raised an eyebrow, " Well now where's that chipper attitude of yours?," "Gonna hang up now," "Wait wait wait! I only called to thank you for your concern for the girl," Ron's mouth dropped, Wade's eyes widened, Kim was completly caught off guard. " Now don't looked so shocked. I'm only trying to express my gratitude for helping out. The child is fine now I thought you would be elated to know that. Thats all I wanted you to know, now let's never talk about it again," he then clicks a button and the kimmunicator's screen went black. " Did Drakken just try to _comfort_ you?" Wade asked incrediously, Ron yelled, "Villians are comfortng heroes! The world is gonna end! Hold me, Kim and never let go!" then wrapped his arms around Kim and hugged tight causing her to laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta sat on her bed staring at her hands which were now a light blue. She sighed reaching for her laptop. Just as she turned on the laptop, Shego walks into her room. Letta looked up, gave her a slight wave, then continued on her laptop and begin to play solitare. "Look kid," she hissed, " We're pretty much stuck with you so let me give you the rules: 1. You don't leave this room until one of us tells you otherwise, 2. You don't bother me, Drakken, or anyone else, I don't even wana know you exist, and 3. You don't gripe or complain about anything at all!." Letta looked up, a bored expression on her face, "Look Shego I really don't care about any of that and I'm pretty sure you'll find a way to get rid of me, but for now, I'd love it if you followed your own rules. I don't want to see either of you for a while," "Kid that's not how its gonna work-" "Well_ I_ think it should," " Look Lettie kitty, if you wern't in the hall, none of this would of happened" "Well _excuse _me for having my room down the defective weaponry hall. Look whats done is done and so is this talk." Shego roared " Look I can send you back to your crappy orphanage faster than you can blink. If I were you, I'd stop complaining and be grateful!" "_Grateful?_" Letta laughed, " Woman I'm BLUE! We're in a hideout and you two nearly got carted off to jail. Yeah, I'm _real_ grateful for this adoption," "Well at least _my _ parents are still alive," Shego yelled. She immediately regretted what she said when she saw the hurt look on Letta's face, Shego sighed, "Hey, I'm sorry about tha-" she moved out the way dodging a green plasma blast. She glances at Letta, whose hands were now glowing that familiar green. Letta's face was full of anger as she lashed out at her adoptive 'mother'. Drakken runs into the room shouting, " What in the world is with all the yelling. Honestly Shego you could talk-" he was his by a stray blast and knocked unconscious. "Dr. D!" Shego yelled. She looked back At Letta when she finally calmed down. She sat back onto her bed looking at her still glowing hands slowly returning to a light blue. "Letta, uh how long have you been able to do that?" Shego asked. "Since the second day after the incident" she answered, " I accidentally melted the radio that day too." She go got up and walked out of her room to the KO'ed Drakken, "Impressive that you have that much control after a week," she smiled, " However you don't have full control over it, huh? How about I train you to fix that?" Letta arched her eyebrow, "S-sure that'd be awesome. Hey Shego, do you know what kind of person you are?" "No, what?" " A tsundere" " A soon-what-e?" Letta smiled, "Look it up, mom". Shego laughed as she woke up Drakken and helped him to a chair.

"Shego? What happened?" he asked, she looked at him slyly, "Hmm, some mother-daughter bonding. Thats all," Drakken looked skeptical, " I must be hallucinating, heres no way the real Shego would say that," he mumbled. Shego stopped and dropped him on the floor with a loud thud, "Okay," he strained "_ Thats _the real Shego," "Happy to of helped Dr.D."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Keep you hand steady, Letta. Okay now jump," Shego instructed. Letta Jumped to the next crate and shot the target, blasting the wooden board to bits. She grabbbed onto the net on the wall and skillfully climbed up the net, flipped from it, hit the target on the ceiling, and landed perfectly on another crate, which broke under her weight making her fall. She could hear Shego laughing hard, " It was a good run," she snorted, " But your landing really needs some work," Letta wriggled from the wreckage and dusted herself off. "SHEGO!" Drakken shouted, " Okay time for work. See ya in a few days, maybe." she replied. Letta just waved as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you understand, Shego?" Drakken inquired, "Yeah yeah yeah, sneak into Dementor's lair, steal the lunar rerouter thingy, blow up as many things possble, and don't get recruited by the 'annoying short pathetic excuse of a villian', got it" he straightened up, "Well good, now go and be quick about it," she left to the hangar. "Oh and one more thing, how was your talk with Kimmie?" Drakken sputtered, " Wha? How? You wer- JUST GO!"

She shurgged, "Just wanted to know" she left for Dementor's. A henchman walked into Drakken's lab carrying a tray of food and a glass of hot chocolate. He thanked the henchman and sipped the hot chocolate, " Ah, thats some good cocoa moo," he sighed contently. The henchman however didn't leave. "What? You can leave now," Drakken ordered, the henchman spoke, " Um sir, don't you think you should be registering the girl for the school year?" "Huh?" " Well sir she _does_ need to go to school, if not she could be labeled a truant and that would get the police coming after you because of it," he explained. Drakken thought, "Yes you're right henchman. Well it is still summer, I guess I can pass the time looking for potential schools adequate enough for her." He turned to his giant computer and began to search the registry requirements for various schools across the world.


	4. Chapter 4 : Off to Middleton High!

The Seranade of Letgo ch 4

"Wait, how is that even possible?," Letta asked her 'father', Drakken. He folded his arms in triumph, "Your grades were adequate enough to skip you into high school fairly easily. So from now on, you will attend Middleton High.". Shego was reading a magazine until she heard the name of the school. "You can't be serious Dr.D," she groaned, Drakken turned to her, "Well since you didn't care where she would go to school, I had to choose one. It's getting close to the school year, Shego. Education is key to a promising future,". Shego was about to remark, but he stopped her, " Whatever smart thing you're about to say, let it go. We need to pack,'" Letta and Shego looked at each other as the henchmen packed up the hideout.

The three walk to the hangar to a pre packed hovercar and two planes packed with everything else. Shego took the wheel and started up the craft, "Onward to Middleton!" Drakken shouted, pointing in front of him, "HEY!" Shego barked, "Quit trying to show off and park it!". He immediately sat down next to Letta who was snickering. They mostly stayed quiet throughout the entire ride.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aww man, an 'F'?," Ron slumped in his hair. The professor eyed hin pitifuly, " Mr. Stoppable, if you spent more time studying than going on 'missions' with your girlfriend then maybe you could marginally pass with the lowest grade needed," Ron looked up at her, "Miss Rita, those 'missions' are for the good of mankind. Seriously just last tuesday we had to stop Senoir Senior Junior from buying all the fresh water on earth for his mineral baths. Stupid and sounds like a pathetic lie, I know but involve alligators, a buzz saw, and reporter them you have a fairly valid excuse, and a interesting story for english class," he explained. Miss Rita rolled her eyes, "Okay today we will discuss the mitochindrial section of the cell. Now the mit-" a slim dark skinned woman barges the door, " Ron, sweetie, we've got big trouble! Big baddie, need to go, drop everything!" she rushed. "Wait Monique, I gotta take these notes" "No time! Gotta go, Kim's waitin!" Monique pulls him out of his seat and rushes him out the door, "Sorry 'bout the interruption Miss Ri," she called back. Miss Rita rubbed her throbbing temples.

"Kay Kim, what's the sitch?" Ron asked, " Adrena Lynn is back and is terrorizing a BMX tournament with her criminally dangerous stunts in Florida," Kim explained, "That doesn't sound too dangerous". Kim arched an eyebrow, "She's using nuclear power," Ron nodded. He put on his seatbelt and shouted," Punch it K.P!" Kim presses on the gas and speeds out of the college parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxx (Note: a few weeks later XD)

Drakken and Shego drive the hovercar over the town of Middleton with a slightly embarassed Letta. She was wearing a light pink shirt with a heart-shaped shirt, long denim pants, and ankle high boots. Drakken looked at her with slight concern. Trying to be the concerned father he asked, "Letta is there something on your mind?", "Kinda," she sighed, " I'm just hoping that no one will make fun of me.,". He patted her on the back, "Don't worry, no one will, but if they do make sure to let me know. I'll show them what for!" "Meaning," Shego explained, "He'll get _me_ to do something,"

They arrive in front of the high school, Shego lowered the hovercar low enough for Letta to hop off. A few of the newcoming students stopped to view the two well known villians drop off a girl. Just as they were about to leave, Shego yelled: "Okay bye sweetie, have a wonderful day of school. Mommy will come to pick you up at three o' clock, love you!". Most of the students laughed where as the others shared the same shocked look as Letta. Shego quickly moved direction and flew off with Drakken. "You know thats the most mortifying thing a mother could ever do," Drakken cited, "I'm not looking to be a mother and think of it as payback for the hot pepper thing you and her played on me. Seriously Dr.D, you don't have to be that good of a dad," Shego informed. He sat like a child put in time out and pouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright you deliquents listen up! We've got a new student in class. Her grades have been the best this school's seen since the Possible twins" Barkin, well barked. The twins sat near the back smiling, "Hicka bicka boo?" Jim asked, "Hoo sha!" his twin replied, they gave each other a high five. "Thats enough Possibles! Now new girl stand up and introduce yourself to your future cellmates." he instructed. Letta got up from her seat by the window and grudgingly made her way to the front of the class. Her classmates whispered amongst themselves. "My name is Letta, thats all you need to know" she said quickly. Barkin glared at her, "_Full _name and age, please." she sighed, " My name is Letta Lipsky Go, I'm 14 years old. Can I go back to my seat now?" Barkin nodded. Letta returned to her seat, her classmates now laughing hard.

"Dude whats with your skin?" a kid asked, she glanced at the boy, " An explosion, need any more info?" the boy sent back a glare of his own. Barkin began the lesson. Jim whispered, " Do you think that girl's related to-" "Dr. Drakken?" Tim finished. Through the whole lecture the class stared at Letta.

By lunch the whole school heard about the 'wierd blue girl'. Letta was now a spectacle of the school. She got her food and walked to a vacant table, the whole cafeteria was quiet as she sat down to the table. Two girls strolled up to Letta, "Hey you're the blue girl who got dropped off by Shego, right" she said. Letts put down her sandwich and replied, "No, I'm the rainbow colored boy who emerged out from the bottom of the earth," One girl's, a brunette, eye twitched. "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that. What's up with that?" "None of your buisness, now go so I can eat," the blonde girl slapped her sandwich to the ground then said, " You're just a freak just like her little miss Letta Go," Letta picked up her sandwich and threw it away, "Don't care" she said," Freak or not I'm not gonna fight a 17 year old immature kid. I'm above that," the blonde laughed, "Look little Letgo, you have no stand here. This is _our _world. We can make your stay here worse than clashing fashion. Me and Marisol run this school," Letta replied, "Again, don't care. Bye,". She turned to leave and Marisol grabbed the back of her shirt, "Did Bebe say you could leave! Don't think so,". Letta turned and flipped Marisol over her shoulder, stunning her with the technique. Bebe ran and punched Letta in the face, she stumbled and fell. The whole cafeteria laughed, Letta laughed too, scaring the other kids a little. She rubbed her bruised cheek, "Good punch, my turn,". Letta lit her hands in plasma and burned Bebe's hair short. Bebe screamed and lunged at Letta only to be dodged, flipped, and thrown into a trash can. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered.

Barkin saw the entire fight and was _not_ amused. He stomped over towards Letta, from nowhere a cup of chili beans Barkin in the head. Someone yelled "FOOD FIGHT!" and a full assult of food was shot, mostly at Barkin. Letta was pulled by both hands out of the room down a hall. When her kidnappers stopped she realized they were twin boys. "Hey aren't you two in my homeroom?" she asked, the twins smiled, "We're Jim and Tim Possible. We're like two years younger than you," they said in unison, "You can kinda tell the difference since I wear red and Jim wears green all the time," said Tim. Jim nodded, " Hey it was awesome what you did to the snob sisters. They've been acting like that since Bonnie, the old queen bee, left. It's cool to see someone knock them down a few pegs," Letta blinked, "Okay, so I know why everyone clapped, but why are _you_ talking to me?" Tim spoke up, " 'Cause you seem cool and you're obviously Drakken's kid. We just wanted to talk and stuff," Letta laughed, " I'm his _adoptive_ daughter. I ended up being his and Shego's real daughter by accident," Jim and Tim looked with interest, "How'd that happen?" they asked in unison. She swung her arms over both their necks, "Boys," she said,"This story might take a while," they walked to the next class together. "Hey can we call you something else? I mean 'Letta Go' is fine and all but it's not really short and catchy," Tim noted, "What'd you have in mind?"Letta asked, "Letgo," "Why?", "Because it's a conbimation of your first and last name and it totally fits with what you just did in the lunch room," Letta thought about it,"Letgo, hmm I like it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The villianous duo land their hovercar next to the school. Letta waved to the twins and boarded, "And how was _your_ day,Letta?" Drakken asked unhapily, Letta shrugged," People avoided me, got into a fight at lunch, got away with it, won, made two new friends. So all in all, it went better than I expected. You?". He groaned, "Dementor stole his device back, mocked me, and took one of the jets. On the upside I was able to clonk him on his stupid rich head a few times,". Shego asked, "What'd did you do to get into a fight?" Letta replied, " Eat my food and ignore the two idiots. They made the first strike, I gave the last. Also singed one of the girl's hair and threw her in the trash,". Shego smiled secretly, she whispered, " Heh, thats my girl,


	5. Chapter 5 : Meet the Possibles

The seranade of letgo chapter 5

"Mom, dad, can we have a friend over this weekend?", the twins asked. Mr. Possible looked from his paper, "And who is this 'friend' you want to come over anyway," he asked. "She's a new girl at school," Tim replied, "She's really awesome," Jim added. Mrs. Possible arched an eyebrow, " A _girl _friend? Awww my boys are growing up," she chuckled, "_Mom!_' the shouted in unison, "It's not like that at all! Our science teacher paired us together for a project and her house isn't the best place to work," Jim explained,"Soooo," he continued," Can she come over?". Their parents looked at eachother with a slight smile, "As long as her parents say that it's ok, it'll be fine with us," their father agreed. The twins smiled and high fived each other, they then ran to the phone to tell Letta the good news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We got the ok from our side, Letgo. Whatabout you?" Tim informed, Letta sighed, "I got the green light too, but they wanna meet your folks when we get there," there was a pause on the other end. The twins started talking with one another, "This is bad, Jim," "I know that but we gotta get the project done," Letta interjected, "I know there is a lot of bad history between our folks and even less trust between our dads especially, but you think that we could kinda get them together to even it out?" there was another pause. " Very bad idea," the twins mused, "Yeah, I didn't think so either," she replied, "Well whatever happens on friday is gonna happen and we can only run before the volcanoes erupt,".

Shego knocked on Letta's room door, Letta hurried off the phone and let her in. Shego walked in and sat next to Letta, "Ok I know that you got this whole project thing you need to get done, but _who_ are you working with?" she asked. Letta blinked, she pulled a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm working with these two guys in my class on the project and since its a security risk bringing them here, I'm going to their house to work on our project," Shego grinned mischieviously, " Oh, _two _guys and they're _brothers_?" Letta glared, "It's not like that. We're friends but thats it, over end of discussion,". Shego rolled her eyes, " Yeah whatever. Anyway you know that someone from your old orphanage is here to check up on you, right?" Letta burst, " That was today! Oh man, oh man, oh man! I so forgot," she frantically put on ther socks and shoes, falling in the process. Shego lightly patted her shoulder, " Hey, kid don't worry about it so much. If it makes you feel any better the worker who came is some lady named Tootsie or whatever," "Oh," Letta replied, her face deadpan. "Don't like her huh?" " You won't either, believe me. Do me a favor, mom, if she gets cutsey to the point of creating cavaties, zap me unconscious," Shego laughed, " You got a deal, Letta,". Letta stopped, 'That's the first time she's ever called me by my real name' she thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken chatted along with a woman who wore a long grey skirt, light brown shirt and her hair was in a short dark bun. Drakken wore the same suit he wore on the day of the adoption. When Shego and Letta walked into the room, the hefty woman smiled and squealed, "Oh, there you are, sweetheart!" she got up and hugged Letta tightly, "We all missed you so much! Oh look at that skin! Oh, well anything now is an upgrade considering it's you," Shego and Drakken were shocked at the woman's reply but chose not to point it out. "Yes, Miss Tootsie" Letta replied automatically. Miss Tootsie stood up and sighed, "Well let's get this checkup done," she sat back down, Letta and Shego following and sitting on opposite sides of Drakken.

"Okay, so Letta how have you settled into living with your adoptive parents?" Letta thought. She replied, " It's actually pretty fun living with them. They challenge me to think beyond the convetional box and develop better physical and mental skills," Miss Tootsie smiled, " Oh there's that smarty smart smartness again. So how about school? Any problems? Made any friends?" ahe asked, " I kinda got into a fight on the first day for not bending to the will of the popular kids. I do have two friends, we have a science project to do so tomorrow I'm going over to their house to start on the project." Miss Tootsie put her pen down, "Letta," she sighed, "There's no excuse for lying. Popular kids won't even be _near_ you and please, friends?" "Hey!" Shego snapped, "What makes you think that she'd lie about that?" Miss Tootsie turned to her and replied in the most sincere voice," Well in the orphanage, Letta never had any friends. The three children who dressed alike tried to lend her an olive branch of friendship, but she'd always inflict self wounds on herself and blame them," "_That's_ a lie," Letta said, " The fashionless trio always mess with me, but you take their side regardless of anything I say," Miss Tootsie sighed, " Now there is still no use for lying like that. Melissa, John, and Kyle are perfect angels. Plus its much more credible to believe three witnesses than _one _pathetic smartass failure,". "Now see here Tootsie," Drakken boomed, his level of anger even suprising and frightening Shego, " If anyone knows how it feels to be bullied by others, it'd be me. Not believing the victim _always_ has unforseen repercussions that return on those who didn't help. Thinking that any child is superior to any other child like that says more about your character as a human being than anything else." Miss Tootsie just smiled. "Sir," she began, " Our ophanage has had an increase in orphans for three years straight. I can't be bothered with the problems of stupid children like her who only want to cause more headaches and blame the _good_ kids for the things they do. To be honest, things got much better since _this one_ left."

She turned to Letta, who was now wide eyed at her accusations, "Now I have all I need for my report. Letta, I hope you have a wonderful life, or end it quickly." Miss Tootsie got up and left. When the doors closed behind her, five plasma blasts hit the door followed by a hatefull growl from Shego. "Now I _see_ why you don't like her," she growled eyeing the door. Letta responded, " I'm used to it by now. I'm only shocked that she called me a smartass.". "What'd she mean by things got much better?" Drakken asked, turning to Letta for an answer. " The fashionless trio bullies everyone, sometimes just by taking their stuff and food other times by beating them until they bled. The trio always blamed me for those things and Miss Tootsie always believed them. My standing in the whole thing is that I would give them my stuff or stop the trio from doing these things so I'd get the worst of it from them." " Oh," they replied, Letta continued, " So if things 'got better' for her, the other kids must be getting beaten into silence by those three and she's just looking the other way. I mean I'm glad not to be in that situation anymore, but I worry about the kids,". Letta looked down slightly, causing the two villians to do something shocking, they both hugged her tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah, that's what she said?" Tim asked incrediously, Letta nodded, " That's crazy," Jim replied. They sat together in the lunchroom as Letta discussed what happened the previous day. "Kinda expected them to act that way to Tootsie, but not for Tootsie to say that," she admitted, biting into her sandwich. "So today is family feud day at 5," Tim whispered, the trio solenmly ate their lunches dreading the upcoming hour of five o' clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Place out the chips too Jim!" Tim ordered, "Kay so we have the chips, soda, popcorn, the project info sheet, and geletian. Does Letgo even _like_ geletian?" Jim asked, "Dude," Tim replied, "Everyone likes geletian, put it by the soda,". Their parents looked adoringly at their sons preparing everything for their guests, "Oh, James look at them. Their first time having a girl over. I'm so proud," smiled to his wife, " Yes, our boys are becoming little men, Ann,".

The doorbell rang, the twins raced to the door yelling at each other, "No I got it ". Mr and Mrs Possible followed their boys to the door. "Mom and Dad," Tim announced, "Met our friend Letgo," he swung open the door to show Letta, Drakken and Shego standing outside. The adults stared at each other then to the children. " Letta," Drakken rumbled," Explain," "Yes, boys" agreed,"Explain". The kids laughed sheepishly.

" And, that's whats happened," Letta finished. She and the rest of the group sat in the Possible's living room while the three had their turns explaining the situation. Mrs. Possible spoke up, " Well, you three still need to start on your school project so go ahead and get started," Jim jumped up and piped up, " Tim, Letgo, let's go!" the three ran into the next room. The four adults sat in an uncomfortable silence, " Look, Drew, how about we just put the past behind us for those three? They've become such good friends and all," advised, Drakken nodded, " Agreed Possible, however this doesn't include your daughter, Kim," "Agreed," said Mr. Possible. "Sooo, we're gonna go ahead and leave now," Shego informed, "Oh, but I had made enough for everyone. We were hoping that Jim and Tim's friend and her family would join us for dinner, well if you're okay with that," replied. "Oh thanks... We'd love to?" Drakken mumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drakken, could you please pass the bread rolls?" Shego asked. Drakken passed them to her, she nodded in thanks and continued eating. The dinner was painfully quiet as mortal enemies (or at least the family) sat and ate together. Truly painful indeed.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet Nana Lipsky!

The seranade of letgo chapter 6

Letta sighed, she leaned back in the bathtub thinking of the past few days going over to Jim and Tim's to finish the project: the unapproving grunts from Drakken, the akward looks from the Possibles, and the note home when the said project blew half of the school. The good side, three weeks without school, the bad side, grounded until school starts back. She slid down the back of the tub and closed her eyes only to be interrupted by the bathroom door swinging open and a short stocky lady with a puffy red beehive and glasses staring at her with the most sincere, most creepy smile. "Oh, aren't you just darling!" she squealed. The lady pulled Letta out of the bath and ran her out the door, Letta almost missed grabbing a towel to cover herself as the woman pulled her past confused henchmen to the main room of the lair.

Drakken turned to see his mother pulling a towel wrapped Letta behind her. "Mother!" he shouted in shock." I told you that you could meet her _after _she was dressed," "I couldn't help myself Drewbie, I wanted to see my grandkid at once,". Letta spoke," Dad who is this woman and why did she pull me out of the tub?" "Oh and she even calls you 'dad', how precious," she replied. Drakken explained, "Letta this is my mother, your grandmother. I'm terribly sorry about all this, she is quite impulsive," Letta looked at the woman, she pointed and asked, "So she's my granny?" Mrs. Lipsky hugged her nearly making the towel fall off, " That's right sweetie, but could you not call me granny? I'd like to be called Nana Lipsky." "Uh, sure" Letta replied, "But can I at least wear clothes?". Shego walked in to see an embarassed Drakken, a bathroom Letta and a clingy Lipsky mother on Letta, "Do I even need an explanation for what's going on?" she asked. Both Drakken and Letta pointed at Nana Lipsky. "Finally, my son has given me a grandchild!," she mused, "_Mother_" Drakken groaned. Letta slowly peeled the woman's vice grip hug off and sprinted to her room, clutching the hug abused towel. "Now mother I told you-" "I know, I know, she's adopted and she hasn't been around the family yet. I'm just glad that you and your seceratary finally got together and decided on children." Nana smiled, Shego chocked, "Whoa now Mrs. Lipsky, your son chose that all on his own," "Sure, sure, but you can't deny that you are fond of the girl, huh? Plus you didn't deny that you and Drewby are together," Shego sputtered, looking to Drakken for some help. Drakken only shrugged,"She's kinda got a point,"

Letta, now fully dressed, walked back into the room with the three were actively chatting away. Before Nana Lipsky could get to her, Drakken blocked her, holding a list. "Letta, would you mind coming with me to the villian's flea market? You know for some father-daughter bonding, thing." Letta looked behind him to Nana who waved vigorously, "Yeah I'm in, let's go," she replied. The two walked out the lair holding the list as Shego called after them, "Hey, whatabout me?" "Keep mother company if you don't mind, I owe you Shego". She sighed Nana Lipsky walked up to her, "She's a cute kid, but you and Drewbie could of made one just as cute," she implied. "What?" "I'm saying that you and my son should give her an adorable sibling. If you want, I can teach you some tricks to get it done," Shego looked at the door, "Uh, Dr.D?". Nana looped her arm around Shego's, "Oh the things I used to do to Drew's father would make him forget his own name," "DR.D!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron sat at a booth in Bueno Nacho holding his infamous naco grande, shoveling it into his mouth. Kim and Wade sat opposite of him enjoying their own meals. "Where does it all go anyway?" Wade asked, "So don't wanna know," Kim responded, " Besides did you hear about my parents having dinner with Drakken and Shego? Turns out that kid they take care of is a friend of the tweebs," "Seriously?" Ron asked, "Yeah, my folks both called me dishing out what happened. Evidently the tweebs and the girl both left out who their parents were when setting up their little playdate." Wade gulped down the last of his soda, "That is seriously messed up," he admitted, "I bet no one could ever top that in the 'wierd things that happen to your family while you're away' category."

Kim looked at her watch, "Oh, I gotta get to Club Banana. Guys you want me to drop you two off?" "Sure," "Okay". "Come on then" she motioned. They all entered the car and drove in the direction of Ron's house, but a huge monster truck sped in front of them, the driver darted his head out and shouted, "Learn to drive, red!". The friends groaned, " Motor Ed?" Kim asked, "Motor Ed," the boys replied. Kim backed the car, put it in drive, and sped away, following Motor Ed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta looked around the stands displaying various rays and weapons of mass destruction, "Letta," he warned,"Look with your eyes, not with your hands," she sighed and followed her father. Drakken met up with a kilt wearing scottsman, " Ah, Killigan, hows life been treating you dear friend?" the scottsman laughed heartily, "Ah, there ye be, Drakken. The crime world just wasn't the same without ye. Tell me, who's the young lass following you?" "She's mine and Shego's daughter, Letta," he boasted, Killigan shook his head, "Either there's more to the story, the time monkey was involved, or I've been out of touch with ye fer longer than I thought,". "Interesting story it is, you see..." Drakken began telling Killigan how Letta was adopted, giving her a great opportunity to scan the stands.

Letta looked at stand after stand until she came to one selling schematics for many different devices and vehicles. She looked at many schematics until the man behind the stand snapped, "Are you gonna buy one or not!" she glares at the man, she retorted," Okay don't get your jail underwear in a twist. I'll take the clean hydro energy schematic, the hovercar, the invisibility device, the geothermal transferrer, and the Telsa taser." the man nodded. He picked up the schematics, rolled them up, put them into a tube, and recieved the money from Letta. "Thanks for your patrionage and I do hope your evil plans go well," she turned to leave only to find a slightly annoyed Drakken walking up to her, "Letta, you were supposed to stay by me, this is not a place for children. These are hardened criminals who aren't afraid to ki- What's in the tube?" Letta looked at the tube she was holding, "Oh, I got some schematics," "What are they for?" Drakken inquired Letta smirked, "Maybe they're to lessen my burden on you and mom, maybe they hold a great world domination plan concieved in individual pieces," Drakken smiled evilly, "Thats my girl! Come Letgo, let's find a new world domination plot," she laughed, "What? No more Letta?" "You let the Possible twins call you that, plus they're right; it does fit you,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shego, mother , we're back," Drakken called, he and Letta held a few bags while both looked triumphant. Shego ran up and hugged both of them, " Something wrong Shego?" he asked, "YES!" she shouted, "You. So. Owe. Me." her eyes looking into the distance but not focused. "Shego, what happened?" Drakken asked holding her shoulder, she looked back at Letta. "Letta dear, would you mind playing with Commodore Puddles? He gets a little lonely," "Sure, I'll take my allergy medication and take him to the park," Letta put down the bags and takes her schematics into her room while Drakken led Shego to the couch, "Now tell me what happened while we were away,"

Commodore Puddles laid in his little bed next to Drakken's bed, "Hey Puddles!" Letta gasped, the little poodle wagged his tail excitedly, "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked, Puddles ran to get his leash. Letta hooked his leash to his collar and walked him to the exit in time to see Nana Lipsky leaving as well. "Leaving Nana?" she asked, "Yeah, it's bingo night at the home and Nana's gonna clean house!" Letta giggled, "Well good luck at bingo, Nana. Puddles and I are off to the park," Nana Lipsky smiled, "Okay dear, I'll be seeing you. Oh and tell your father to visit me more!". Letta nodded, she and Commodore Puddles left the lair to the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get the ball, Puddles. Awesome!" Puddles wagged his tail happily. He spun around then returned to Letta, paws up begging. She smiled "Okay Puddles, good boy" she petted him softly. Puddles stops and growls as two girls walked up to them, "Looky here Marisol, the freak has a pet," Bebe cackled. Letta stood up, hands ablaze, "Hello ladies, shall we dance?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother did that! _My_ mother!" Drakken screeched. Shego nodded, " Yeah, that sweet old lady has a nasty little turn on, oh and get this: she showed me _how_" "What!" Drakken's mind raced. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "What's next? Your brothers coming over to lecture _me_?" Shego snorted, she pushed her hair behind her ear. Drakken blushed. They scooted closer to each other. "Well on the upside, Letta is working out better than you thought huh?" he spoke, " Yeah, she's not as bratty as I thought, kinda fun to teach someone how to crack safes and deactivate security systems," he grunted. Shego laced her fingers in his causing him to bush deeper, "Shego," he whispered. Before another word was spoken they kissed, slowly then frantically. Just as Drakken was about to pull off her uniform, Letta burst in, " THOSE STUPID TEENS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THEM!". The duo quickly composed themsevles as she and Puddles walked to her room. "What's wrong?" drakken asked, his only answer was Commodore Puddles growling hatefully.


	7. Chapter 7 : Team Go uncles

The seranade of letgo chapter7

"No, no NO! We are NOT going to Go City! End of discussion!" Shego shouted, "But since the school is still closed, the school board required Middleton High to have a fieldtrip of somekind to make up for the missing days. Please Shego be reasonable, it's for the child," Drakken pleaded, "_She_ cango, but I don't see why _we _do. Chaperone or not, we are villians and don't go on kiddie firldtrips!," she sighed. Drakken rubbed his temples, " Is this about your brothers isn't it?" Shego glared. Letta walked into the room holding a small light blue backpack,"Okay, I'm ready to ? Did I miss something?" she said. "Shego doesn't want to go because she doesn't want to see her brothers," Drakken explained, "Wait so I have uncles too? They and mom must not get along very well if she's acting this way,". Shego snapped, "Hey! I'm not being difficult! _They_ are so annoying and _none_ of us get along at all!," "Okay," Letta replied," But what about your parents? Do you get along with them?" "Nah, haven't talked to them since I left Team Go. After that the team's been a disaster to the point my parents didn't even ackowledge that we're their kids," she laughed.

"Kay, but still I gotta go. Dad, are you still going?" Letta asked, Drakken nodded slightly. "Drakken you _can't_ be serious! You are willing to go to a city with _heroes_ just to keep her quiet?," Shego yelled. She began to lecture him, Drakken whispered to Letta, " Is there any chance you learned that pouty thing the Possibles do?" she nodded,"Good, now can you stop Shego?". Letta looked up at Shego and put on the infamous puppy dog pout, Shego hesitated, but tried to stand strong, "Please mommy?" she asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey so you're the _real_ Drakken and Shego? Are you on the lamb right now?" a kid asked. The entire bus of students looking at the villians, waiting for an answeer. Shego lit up a finger, "Park it kid or I burn it," she warned, the kid quickly turned and sat back in her seat. Shego sloughed in her seat, arms crossed," We so need to have a rule on the puppy dog pout," she mumbled, "Now now Shego, alls fair in war and villiany," Drakken informed.

"All right you future felons, listen up!," Barkin shouted," Thanks to the Possible-Go team destroying the school, the school board thought to give a mandated _field trip_ in order to educate you while on your little vacation from school," he eyed in the back and saw Shego. Barkin smoothed out his clothes and straightened his hair, Shego groaned.

"What's up with Barkin and Shego?" the twins asked. "From what dad told me, it involved some machine that turned her good. She had a job at the high school for a while and they went on a date once," Letta explained. "Aw that woulda been so awesome having a villians class! You think she'd go back to teaching?" Jim asked, "Not on anyone's life, shrimpy," Shego yelled. The trio instinctively ducked, " I can _see _you!" She added. Drakken sighed, "Please don't tramatize them," "Oh, no." Shego retotred, " She got me to come, I'm gonna make the most of this any way possible,". Barkin announced, " Kay were here. Now everyone stay with your chaperone group and don't get lost, this counts as three weeks worth of grades. Now find your group." The bus load of kids split into seven groups; the twins, Letta, Bebe, and Marisol along with four other kids were in Drakken and Shego's group. Barkin instructed," As chaperones we are to take them to different sights around Go City. When we get back on the bus, you delinquents are to write about your experience in the city for a grade.". "Does he always do that?" Drakken inquired, "Yes" the group replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here's your order, have a bueno day!" Hego smiled. The customer took their order to a seat. Hego looked at the clock, 3:30, quitin' time. He sighed and clock out of his shift. He heard voices outside, looking out the window he saw a group of kids touring the city along with... Shego and Drakken? "Sis? She has finally had a change of heart! I must get the team at once!" he whispered. Hego dashed out of Bueno Nacho to the tower.

"Have you ever been to Go City before?" Marisol asked, Shego groaned loudly, "Yes! This is my hometown, now can we just go?", "Are you related to anyone in team go?" Tim asked, "Yes, they are my incompitent brothers. Any more obvious questions before we keep going?" Shego asked menacingly. No hands went up. "Good" she said," Now-" "SHEGO!" voices yelled. Four men in similar clothes to Shego ran up to her and hugged her. Shego roared, blasting each of her persuers. Bebe squealed," It's Team Go!" the group stared in amazement. "What do you want now, Hego!" Shego yelled, Hego twiddled his thumbs, "Well I was hoping that you've mended your ways and came to the city to rejoin the team," he explained. Shego smacked her head, "I'm only here for this stupid field trip for my kid," she replied. The Wego twins gasped," _You_ have a kid? Where?". They spotted Letta, "It's the blue one isn't it?" Mego remarked. "Yup, that's her," Tim replied, "She's our friend Letgo!" Jim added.

"Letgo!" the team gasped, the Wegos ran up to her, "So what's your power? Can you fly? Shrink? What can you do?". Letta blinked, turning to her mother who walked up and pulled her away from the inquiring twins," OK we are _leaving_ now. Come on Dr. D, you too," Hego stopped her, " We just want to talk. I bet the children would enjoy a first hand look inside Go tower.". The group cheered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the Go Tower, the team pointed out various machines and what they did. "Of course _I _could operate this machine just as easily," Mego informed, Shego and Letta rolled their eyes. Bebe raised her hand, "Yes, have a question?," Hego pointed out. "Yeah, why are you trying to recruit your sister back when she doesn't want to come back? I mean you guys are still super heroes and isn't she, like, an embarassment to your family?" she asked. Shego sneered, "Yeah, Bebe? Whose in charge of _who's_ safety today?" Bebe cowered beneath Shego's gaze, "I withdraw my question". Letta smirked. They looked around the team's headquarters, listening to Hego's tales of the team's past missions, the Wegos talked to the Possible twins, and Mego continued to stroke his narcissistic ego to an interested group- including Drakken. Letta was by an open window enjoying the oceanview when she was suddenly pushed from the window. She gave a small yelp when she fell but she felt her feet being grabbed by two hands. Looking up to see Bebe and Marisol smiling eerily down at her. "Well, well Be, looks like Lettie wants to fly," Marisol scorned, "Should we let go of Letgo, Mar?" Bebe asked.

"Drop me and I'll shoot you as I fall," Letta warned, "Oooh, challegning," Marisol mused," Willing to find out, Bebe?". Before she could answer, the two were pulled back into the bulding, losing their grip on Letta, and dropping her. Letta fell a long way until she came to an abrupt stop only inches from the ground. She looked up to see a chain of Wegos hanging out the window, " You're safe now, Letgo," they said in unison. They slowly pull her up back into the room, when she climbs through the window, Letta saw the untimate chaos; Bebe and Marisol being chased by an angry Shego who was blasting away, the remaining Go Team trying to stop her, Drakken trying to stop the team, and the students pulling out their phones recording it all. "Now we know that Shego _does _care about you," the Wegos proclaimed, watching the mess and staying close to Letta. "Well on the bright side, this group will have essays that can't be rivaled by any other on this experience,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bus headed back to Middleton, the entire bus was exitedly talking about what their day in Go City, except for Letta's group. Instead they busily wrote down their essays, not missing a beat of their day's experience. Shego smirked darkly, Drakken beside her with the same expression, "Admit it Shego, you had much more fun than you thought," "Can't say that I was happy seeing my brothers, but this day wasn't a _complete_ waste of time," she admitted," But those two idiots will think twice about doing anything like that again,"

Marisol and Bebe stood on the side walk of Go City trying to hail a cab. It was dark, their clothes were singed badly. No one would give them a ride, Marisol sighed," Be, come on. We're gonna need to hoof it to Middleton," Bebe groaned," Yay, only two more weeks until school starts again, and we're gonna miss all that down time!"


	8. Chapter 8: A loovely dinner

The seranade of letgo chapter 8

"Welcome back, students!" a jubilant voice echoed on the intercom, " The school repairs are finally done and everything's back to normal! Now clubs all around the school are recruiting members, so the next time you're free, check out the amazing clubs today! Aaand today's lunch is..." Letta zoned out from the announcements, quietly doodling on the back sheets in her notebook. The teacher pulled out a large textbook, he advised," Everyone grab your textbooks and turn to page 108. Listen up now this will be on the test next week," the students turned to the page; it was a large paragraph in latin with its english translation next to it. "Portat, portant, portare, now who can tell me what the verb means?" he class flipped to the index scanning for the word, Letta sighed and raised her hand, "Yes, Letta?" he said, "Portat means to carry, Mr. Hagan," she answered. "Very good, but you could of already looked up the answer. Just to make sure, count to ten in latin and say the numbers 50, 100, and 1000 in the language as well." Me. Hagan challenged. The class got quiet, Letta slowly began," _Unus, duo, tres, quattuor, quinque, sex, septem, octo, novem, decem. And the other numbers are quinquaginta (50), centum (100), and mille (1000)_," the class applauded in amazement. "H-how did you know that! We've never even went over the numbers!" stuttered, Letta shrugged, " My dad thought it was important to learn latin and drilled me in it, even had me only speak in latin for a week," "Really?" Letta smiled, " _Ita vero, me pater doces me bene, cave quem molesto non. Cui tibi extraisti captivi tibi si,_" Mr Hagan smiled back, "_Esto!_ I see you were well taught," the class was deathly silent. Suddenly a kid shouted "Nerd!," causing the whole class to laugh, the teacher snapped, "_Tace! _Now continuing on the page, Kimberly in what declension is _alter_ in?"

The bell rung for the end of class Letta sped out to meet up with the Possible twins. Jim and Tim spoke to Wade via screens in their locker. Tim waved her over, "Wade this is Letgo," he announced, Wade looked Letta over, "So _you're _Drakken's kid. Well its nice to meet you officially" "Nice to meet you too, hey guys are you gonna sign up for a club?" "Nah, we are already the mascots," Jim answered, "We're the mad puppies! Well, you could join the cheerleading team so we'd all be together during every game," Letta expressed a disgusting face, "Ew, pompoms, cheerleader outfits, and backflips. Only _one _of those I like. If they have a cooking or tech club I'd join," "Oh," the twins looked dejectly, "But I'll still come to the games, if you want," Wade grinned, "Ooooh! Kissy kissy," he laughed while the twins slammed their locker doors. The warning bell rang, "Woah, we gotta get to Barkins!" the three made a mad dash to their next class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry, dude but like, no girls allowed in the tech club. We don't need no girl to sissify a man's world," the club leader denied, promptly slamming the door in Letta's face. She shifted her backpack, Drakken and Shego were off on a mission and the henchmen forgot to pick her up; the third time they did this this week. She walked towards the exit but stopped due to the sounds of grunts and thuds. She followed the sounds to a door where some students were sparring. A tall blonde haired boy quickly pinned down his friend, Letta blushed slightly watching the boy. He looked up to see her peeking through the door, "Oh hey," he said, standing up from the floor. "Uh hi," she whispered, "What club is this?" "This is Middleton's judo club, I'm the club leader Michael," "Judo? Didn't think that Middleton would have one," she pointed out, "Well we didn't until after the alien invasion, its a fundamental group, did you want to join?" Letta thought for a second then replied, " I wanted to see what's going on first, but I'd love to join," the other guys snickered at her, Michael sighed, "Well we aren't a easy going club, you know you could get hurt," she retorted, "Well I'm not an easy going girl and I'm not afraid to get hurt," Michael nodded, "Well if you can beat me in a match, you can join," Letta put down her backpack, smiling.

She and Michael sparred; he got in a few moves nearly knocking her down but she quickly got the hang of his fighting style and easily countered him. When Michael jabbed his hand, Letta grabbed it, countered it, and pinned him securely. Michael struggled, but couldn't get from under her. He gave up and smiled," You're in! Gotta admit you have a lot of skill." She smiled, "I've been taught well," Letta got up and helped Michael up. "Welcome to the Middleton Judo club! We practice in the gym tuesdays and thursdays and in here on wednsday," informed Letta nodded. He gave her a uniform, a printed schedule of their matches, and a handshake. Letta walked down to the gym where the twins and cheerleaders were practicing. Upbeat music pumped throughout the gym while the cheerleaders did their routine. They chanted, " No one's better, we are fly, no one beats our Middleton High. We're elite and you are yuppies, let's hear it for our Mad Dog Puppies!," the twins dressed as the bulldog mascots did their part of the routine, frothing at the mouth with banana cream. "Stop!" the head cheerleader shouted, she stopped the music and walked to the twins and scolded them, " Like no more mutt cream. Its disgusting and keep your part short, the cheerleaders are like _way_ more important than some stupid mascots," "But Lee the people love us," Lee scoffed, "Reality check nerds squared, people love _us, _people tolerate _you_," "I thought they were good," Letta retorted. Lee turned to her, " Ewww, the wierd blue girl is here. What do you want freak?" "Came to see my friends practice not for some glory hog bimbo to yell at them. If you don't mind I'm gonna say hi to my friends," "Oooh, burn!" one of the other cheerleaders laughed, Lee yelled at her, "Shut up Bethany!" she glared at Letta. "Are you two gonna say something!" she yelled at Bebe and Marisol, " No way! Last time we ended up hiking for a whole week back from the field trip to Go City. We are not crazy," Bebe wimpered.

"Hey, did you find a club?" they asked, "Yeah I'm in the judo club," she replied, "Cool, what happened to cooking and tech?" Jim asked, "Eh," she said," Cooking club was full and tech club was sexist,". They talked for a little while until Letta's phone rang, she answered the call, then turned to the twins, "My ride's here, gotta go," she dashed out of the gym to the parking lot. Lee shouted, " Finally! Okay you ameturs from the top,". Letta ran out to two of the henchman in the helicopter throwing down a ladder for her to climb up. When she got to the top of the ladder inside of the helicopter. "Sorry Miss Letta, um could you not tell the bosses that we forgot you again," one of the henchmen pleaded. "Don't worry, you won't have to worry about it soon enough," she replied. The henchman gulped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a building somewhere, the side of the building explodes out giving Drakken and Shego the opportunity to escape from Kim and Ron, "Hahahahaha!," Drakken laughed, "Kim Possible, you think you're all that but you're not! Hahahaha!". They flew away in the hover car over the horizion. "Man, you know, K.P, this is getting rediculous. Don't we usually come in time to _stop_ Drakken and Shego?" "Yeah, but back to back midterms had to come first and they were pretty quiet for a while. Now marathon robberies? Ron, we so need a break," Ron nodded, " Yeah, I mean first the midterms then Killigan's golf course of terror, Senior Senior Senior's abductions of movie stars, Motor Ed's monster truck highway rally, and now worldwide tag with Drakken and Shego. K.P can we go on vacation?" Kim smiles at Ron, "Sorry but spring break is still a long ways off," he groaned, Rufus dramatically fell down in exhaustion. "Come on guys, we got a ride to catch,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another successful heist! Shego I think we deserve to celebrate; nine successful thefts without capture!" Drakken boasted, Shego playfully punched him in the arm, " Gotta agree with ya on that! How about dinner? You and me go out tonight?" she replied Drakken stuttered,"D-d-d-d-d-d-dinner? Sure, I'd love to. Just how are we gonna tell Letta? She hasn't seen us in a while," "Let me worry abou that Dr. D," she replied. They entered the lair to fnd Letta busily working on a vehicle. "Letta?" the both said, Letta looked up from her work, "Oh hey can't talk. I'm busy with my hovercar." "Hovercar? You're making one from scratch? How?" Drakken asked. "Remember those schematics I got from the market? Well I decided to put them to use. When I'm done my hovercar will be able to run for months off of one bottle of water, go invisible, even deflect trajectory missles and various weapons. Its gonna be an all nighter so I can't catch up with you now," she continued to work on her hovercar. "Well okay we're going out to dinner," Drakken informed, "Okay, have fun," she replied. Shego twirled around to him," Kay she's doing her own thing so let's get dressed and go!" Drakken dashed behind her retorting, " Don't need to tell me twice, Shego,". They ran into their rooms, Letta looked up and said only one thing, "Gross,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego and Drakken sat at a table beneath a large willow tree lit with candles. They made some small chat until the waiter came with their food and a bottle of complementary wine. They thanked him and continued their chat, "Ah, this is nice. You suggessted a very nice resturant, Dr. D," Shego complimented, he nodded , " This was a place of fond memories for me, Shego. Before it became a resturant, it was just a lake near my house as a child. I could say that no matter how much time passes, this place is the only one in the world I could truly be happy, and I'm glad to share this place with you,". Shego was touched, " You know that is the kindest most sappy thing I've ever heard you say, Drakken. I'm glad you shared your happy place with me," he smiled. Drakken poured the wine into the glasses, Shego raised hers in a toast, "To villiany, may it carry us to riches!" the two clinked their glasses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tipsily walked back into their lair. Letta was slumped over her completed hovercar sleeping soundly and the henchmen went home for the night. Drakken shushed Shego who giggled behind him, "Q-quiet! You'll wake up the ki- , the ki- her!" he slurred. They made it to the hallway to their rooms. He nodded a good night to Shego, however she grabbed him, started kissing Drakken, and pulling off his clothes. He backed up into his room, Shego closed the door. Giggling was heard from Shego until Drakked gasped "SHEGO!". Letta woke drosily, wiped her mouth then laid back on her car, sighing contently.


	9. Chapter 9: Shego's parents

The seranade of Letgo chapter 9

Drakken sat up in his bed wincing in pain from his hangover. "Ugh, my head," he groaned," I'll never drink with Shego again," he leaned back, his hand touching something soft. Drakken looked down; a body was covered in his bedsheet. He pulled back the sheets to find Shego, naked, and sleeping soundly. "S-S-S-Shego?" he stuttered. She groaned, "What does he want now?" she sat up to face an equally suprised Drakken. She screamed and pulled the covers over her naked body, revealing that Drakken was naked as well. She smacked her head, " Oh God, did we-" "Appears so, Shego. Appears so," he interrupted. "What time is it anyway?" Shego asked, she looked at the clock on the other side of Drakken, 4:10 pm she groaned. Trying to sound chipper, Drakken replied, "Well at least Letta has judo today, so she won't be back until six. Um, I'm gonna go start on my evil plan until then," he slipped away into his bathroom leaving Shego in his bed, she smiled a little not really regretting the previous night. She got up, covering herself in the bedsheet, and walked back to her room to get dressed.

Drakken sat in his lab welding together a huge device. He knelt at the base of his invention working, his back to the door. Shego slipped in and wrapped her arms around his waist, suprising him. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Drakken spoke," Something on your mind, Shego?", she shrugged not really wanting to move away. He sighed, put down his tools, then turned to Shego and kissed her. He caught her off guard, but she didn't pull away. Instead she moved in closer, clinging to him, she smirked at Drakken. "Heh, was last night really _that_ fun?" he asked. His answer was in the form of Shego pushing him down with an animalistic growl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kay Letta, keep your arm straight when you do that. Careful!" Michael instructed. Letta slammed a brunette haires boy down onto the floor, knocking the wind out of him. The rest of the club members clapped and helped the boy up. He and Letta shook hands, "Good spar, Cole. Your side sweep was pretty awesome," she commented. Cole smiled, "Thanks, girl. You have some pretty cool moves too," Letta smiled. Jim and Tim sat in the bleachers watching their friend spar. "She's pretty good," Jim laughed, Tim added," Well she trains with Shego so of course she's good, and pretty," Jim looked at his brother, "Dude did you just say that?" "Say what?" Letta asked, the Possible twins jumped. She smiled at them, holding a towel over her shoulder "Uh, uh, uh," Tim repeated, "We were just talking about what would a broccoli taste like if it was made into a candy," Jim informed Letta made a face, " Ew, that's gross. It' s already disgusting on its own, don't destroy candy for me," they laughed a little. "Hey you guys want to get something to eat? I'll drive," "Come on Letgo, you're still two years from driving a car," Tim implied. She smiled, "I never said it was a _regular_ car,"

"Letgo where is it?" the twins asked, Letta pulled out her keys and clicked on a button deactivating the invisibility cloak and revealing her hovercar. The twins gaped their mouths ,"Dude, it was INVISIBLE?" Jim cried she nodded. "Yup, I finished this yesterday" she boasted. Letta hopped into the drivers seat, "So, Bueno Nachos?" she asked, "Shotgun!" Tim shouted, getting in next to her, Jim sitting in the back smiling at his twin. Letta started the hovercar, reactivated the cloaking device, and flew to the nearest Bueno Nacho.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're gonna visit our folks before we go back to the dorms, right?" Ron asked, "Of course," Kim answered, " Not a biggie, Ron. You were right, we needed a break and seeing our parents would be a good break anyway." she sipped her drink. Ron got up and ordered himself another Naco. Jim and Tim enter the resturant looking at the boy, "Ron? Hey how've you been?" one of the twins called, "Tweebs?" Kim squeaked, they turned and shouted, "Kim!" they ran to their sister giving her a big hug. Letta walked in behind Ron and took her order when he moved to the booth. She walked to the booth behind the reminiscing group, handing over Jim and Tim's food to them. Kim turned to her, "So you're Letta Go? Its nice to meet you, well while you're conscious that is," Kim said, laughing sheepishly, "Don't sweat it, that incident was months ago," she replied. "Hey do you know where Drakken and Shego went?" Ron asked, "We kinda need to get back the stuff they stole," Letta proclaimed, " They've been gone for like two weeks. I saw them last night, but I was busy working on something and they went to dinner. I'm not even sure that they came back, I didn't see them this morning," "Oh, ok," Ron said. "Excuse me," a man chatted, " But did you say 'Shego?" they turned to see a man in a busness suit and a woman next to him in an identical dress suit; they both had black hair which was slightly greying, brown eyes and fair skin. "Yes, do you know her?" Kim asked. "Excuse me for not introducing ourselves: I am Ian Go, this is my wife Thea. We are Shego's parents,".

"Wait wait," Letta shouted," I've met Hego, Mego, and the Wegos-" "And know you meet Igo and Theygo!" Ron interrupted. they all looked at him, he smiled," Hey I _know_ everyone was thinking it. Don't get mad at me for saying it first," "Moving on," Thea asserted," We heard from our sons that she had adopted a child. Of course we found this impossible, but wanted to confirm it ourselves. Yet we did not think the child was _blue_," her face scrunched when she said 'blue'. "I'm starting to see why mom doesn't talk to you," Letta rumbled. Ian raised an eyebrow, " You actually call her your mother?" he said incrediously, "Yes," she confirmed, "And I call Drakken my dad, and your sons my uncles. Is there a problem with that?" Ian shook his head. "Can we at least _see_ our daughter?" Thea asked, "Uh, K.P we should get going," Ron warned, eyeing the parents, "After you," she said, "Hey don't forget us!" the twins yelled. "Well? Are you gonna be rude or show us where our daughter is?" Thea scorned.

Shego's hair was a mess. She and Drakken laid on the floor breathing hard with hude smiles on their faces. "Mom! Some people are here to talk to you!" Letta shouted. Both the villians groaned, getting up and fixing thenselves and walking our to the living room. Shego froze upon seeing her parents. "Mom, dad," she greeted with malice. "Daughter," they replied dryly, "Back from another theft?" Drakken averted his gaze, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "What do you want?" she asked. Ian spoke up," We wanted to see this ward you've taken in. Our suprise to find an uncouth, rude little blue child claiming this position. Child, have you finally gone insane? And this man next to you, I suppose it's the best _you_ could do," Shego's hands quickly began to light, not even phasing her parents. Drakken jumped in, "Shego, remember that favor I owe you for looking after my mother? How about I stay and talk to your parents while you and Letta go somewhere?" she glared back to her parents, "Fine, but you're gonna hate them too! Letta, get your hovercar ready so we can go," she replied. Letta happily moved past Igo and Theygo to Shego and followed her to the hangar.

Ian sighed, " Well, Drakken is it? Since you are with our daughter, we _do_ expect normal grandchildren from you two," "Pardon?" he inquired. Thea pulled out a book and handed it to him, "K-k-k-karma sutra!" he read. "Well of course," she replied," You've been the _only _ person ever to become interested in any of our children and we're _not_ going to let you get away," " But _this_?" Drakken asked. Ian retorted, " If books aren't to your liking, we do have it on video,". Drakken walked fast towards the hangar in time to see the girls leave, "Take me with you!" he yelled after them. Shego's parents walked him to the living room, "Now none of that, we must have you educated before they return," Thea insisted. Drakken wimpered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego drove Letta's hovercar, "Wow, this thing can really go! And you made it in a few hours too? Impressive. Hey what does this thing run on anyway?" "It runs on water, mom. One bottle will keep it going for at least six months." she answered. "Really? So it's all powered by water? Even the weapons and cloaking?" she asked, "Yep!" Letta boasted, " It can run on either water or geothermal energy like lava. But if you really want it to run at it's best, you'd need lava, but it burns out in a few weeks," Shego smiled. She revved up the engine and sped it faster over the ocean, "Hey if it runs out can we use oceanwater to refill it?" "Yeah, but it won't go as fast due to the salt,". "Where are we going anyway?" Letta asked, "To Paris, I'm feeling a little artsy today, how about you?" Shego voiced, " Not really in an artsy mood but I'd love to go to the five finger designer stores, just leave the security systems to me," she advised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please, no more! NO MORE!" Drakken pleaded. He, Shego's parents, and a handfull of henchmen stared at the screen. The henchmen feeling uncomfortable seeing their boss being tortured so and even worse by wondering what the two people were showing him. "Now be attentive, Drakken. Look, to do this, you must be able to rotate your hips at a 45 degree angle, and I hope your back is strong enough to support our daughter's weight," Thea instructed. Drakken slunk into the couch, hoping to disappear into the nothingness, 'As God is my witness,' he thought, 'I might just have to kill these people,'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hahahahahaha!" Shego laughed, driving away in the hovercar. Inside the hovercar was packed with stolen art and clothes. "We made a killing! How in the world did you know to set off the alarm like that?" she asked Letta, she replied,"Well people naturally panic, just egg on one hostile person to the point of yelling, add a scream, and trip the security alarm at that time, everyone will run and the cops will go after that hostile person giving ample enough time to steal anything and the police would call it a result of the frantic mob," she grinned. "Either way it's a good day's steal. Wonder how Drakken handled my parents too. Eh, do you think they're gone yet?" "Only one way to find out"

"Well it is about time you two returned home. You realize that your actions were very rude considering that you had guests," Ian lectured, Shego rolled her eyes. "Well on the bright side, Drakken was an adequate host, yet he was malinformed on certian things. We decided to enlighten him. Well we are ready to go,". Letta sighed, "Fine, I'll bring around the other hovercar around," they walked out to the hangar. Shego went to look for Drakken,"Dr. D? Dr.D where are you?," she heard whimpering. Shego looked underneath his desk to find Drakken cowering. "Geez what they do to you?" she asked. Ignoring her question, he stated," From now on, we do not see any relatives unless out in public where we'd have more control over the situation," "I'll agree with ya on that Dr. D, but what happened?" "You don't wanna know, Shego."


	10. Chapter 10 : Love's in the air?

The Seranade of Letgo

"Hahahaha! My newest plan is ready!," Drakken boasted looking up at his machine, Shego sat behind him, filing her nails, "That's good and all Dr. D but what does it _do_?" she asked. Drakken pulled his goggles off, "Well Shego, this machine can alter the world's climate. Think about it; just make it snow in the sahara desert and dry in the poles and the worldwide climate flips dramatically!," he claimed," We can hold nature itself for ransom!," "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she replied, "You know, we haven't seen Letta or even the princess for a while." "Well she's become quite independant and, even though it pains me to say this, the Possible children are good friends for her,".

"Hmm," Shego replied. "Hellooooo!" a voice chimed. The two turned to see Miss Tootsie standing in the doorway waving like a happy idiot. "I'm back for a follow up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A school dance? Who would go for something this stupid?" Jim asked, turning to his brother who was checking his breath and smoothing out his hair. "How do I look?" he asked, "The same dorky look like always," Jim replied," If you're gonna ask out Letta, you better do it soon. I've heard that some of the guys in her judo club started crushing on her,". Tim nodded. He ran off to find Letta next to her locker with Michael, he walked closer preparing to ask his question, "I'd love to go with you, Michael," she said. Tim stopped in his tracks his heart painfully sinking. She turned to see Tim with a very somber look, "Hey Tim, what's wrong? Did someone mess with you?" she asked. Tim looked up, "N-no, I'm fine. I was just thinking about the next project in our science class, and _if_ we're allowed to do another project," he lied. Letta eyed him suspiciously, "Okay then, I'll see you next class," she said. She gave him a light hug and walked away. Michael stood next to him, "Heh, sorry kid, but a girl like that needs a real man," Tim glared at him," And I'll note her when a real one comes along, until then keep your distance," "Oooh I'm quaking in my jammies," Michael mocked. He walked away laughing leaving an angry Tim in the hallway.

"Okay class the project this time is on pheremones. As you know pheremones are used in the animal world to mark territory, find mates, and even ward off other animals. In this project, each group will use a blank synthetic pheremone and add scents and other smells to produce a pheremone that demonstrates one of the three uses. To _prevent_ another catastrophe, the Possible-Go team will be given three synthetic pheremones and two test mice. You three _must_ make one that marks territory or ward off the other. _Do not_ for the love of all things sane, make the third option," the teacher instructed. Letta and the boys groaned. Tim put his head on his desk, "Hey," Jim whispered, "Did you ask her out?" "No, that jerk Michael got to her first". He patted his brother's back, " Sorry dude, well if things don't work out, we'll still be here no matter what," Jim assured. "Hey did you hear? We got two weeks to make the pheremone and test it in front of the class," Letta informed. "So we gonna start today? We don't have practice and neither do you," Tim asked. She nodded.

"Okay now let's test batch #1," Jim announced. He poured a small bit from a bottle into a spray bottle and sprayed the two mice. They watched the mice for a few minutes slowly tilting their heads in the process, "Okay, _this _one is the one we don't use," Letta spoke. "But look at 'em go," Tim gasped. Jim closed the bottle and set it on the table behind him. "Let's give them a minute until we make the second batch. This time let's not put so much into it" Tim quipped pushing away the mice's cage and placing a cloth over it. "Now, we nix this and this from the next batch then double the amount of this. No wait, let's only put half of this into it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are we just about done here?" Shego asked. Tootsie stopped writting in her notepad and looked up, "Just one more question: where is Letta now? Its well past the time when school let out," "She's at the Possible's residence at the moment. Probably working on a project with her friends," Drakken answered, Tootsie laughed, "Again with this little joke? Well Mr. Lipsky can you call the family to _prove _what you say?". His eye twitched slightly. Drakken pulled out his cell phone, dialed the Possible's number, and put the phone on speaker. After a few rings picked up the phone, "Drew? It's great to hear from you!", "Yes James, is Letta there?" he asked, " Of course. She and the twins are working on another science project, but the teacher put them on a tight leash this time and gave the little musketeers stricter instructions to follow,". Tootsie looked astonished, "Well even little cows can find a suitible farmer," she noted. There was a pause on the other end, " I assume that you're Tootsie am I correct?" Mr. Possible asked. "Yep!" she chirped. "And what is the name of the orphanage you represent?" "Fair Haven orphanage in Missouri, why? Are you looking to adopt?" "No," Mr. Possible replied, "Just making light conversation. Anyway Drew, looks like the kids are almost done with their work for the day, I'll let her know that you called in to check up," Miss Tootsie stood up, "Okay its been a lovely visit. I've appriciated speaking to you, James. Tell the kids that Tootsie said 'Hi'" she nodded and left. "Is she gone?" Mr. Possible asked, "Yes, why did you ask for her information anyway?" "Well, Letta told the boys about that woman's first visit and they told me about it. I just needed the information to alert the authorities about the possible child endangerment in the orphanage," Drakken smiled, "This could be the start of a wonderful friendship, James,"

"So the bottle with the red mark is the one we need to destroy, the blue mark is the territory scent, and the yellow it the warning scent," Jim noted. He placed the three vials next to one another picking out the one marked in blue and setting it by the project instructions. Tim looked at Letta who was feeding the mice, he leaned back on the desk with the two remaining vials and fell. The vials rolled off in different directions, "Tim, you goof, where'd the bottles go?" Letta laughed, he blushed crawling on the ground looking for the bottles. His foot kicked one of the vials into an open backpack while he reached for the one he saw. " I found the yellow one!" he shouted, "Good now where's the evil marked in red?" his twin asked, the trio searched the room with no luck. Letta looked at the clock, "Sorry guys I'd love to keep searching but I gotta get home," Letta replied

Letta walked into her room putting down her backpack and went online on her laptop. Commodore Puddles skipped in with his leash, got up on his heels, and wimpered in a pleading manner. Letta sneezed, "Hold on Puddles, let me take my allergy meds then we can go play," Puddles let out a happy bark. She walked to her shelf and opened a white bottle and swallowed one of the pills. She walked to her door waving over the dog, Puddles bounced to her with his tail wagging. As they left the vial rolled out of her bag onto her desk next to her laptop.

"Hey, Letta, you here?" Shego called as she poked her head into her room. She entered the room still calling for Letta, she sat on the edge of her desk. ' Where is that kid?' she thought, 'She woulda been happy to know that happy happy Toots is going to jail' Shego sighed. Trying to keep herself level on the desk, she accidentally broke something underneath her hand. She looked at her hand finding bits of broken glass sticking to her hand with some kind of water. Shego sniffed her hand,"Eww, that stinks!" she yelled wiping her hand on her clothes, she eyes Letta's computer, still online. "Oh there's a dance at her school next week," she thought aloud.

"Really? Pheremones? I'd never thought of using those," Drakken said, "Yeah, dad," Letta replied, " But we kinda lost one of the vials we made that we can't use. SInce it was our first batch we kinda made it too strong," "Really? Which one is it?" " It was pheremones for mating. We tried to find it but couldn't" "Huh, it wouldn't be wise to lose one that potent." he warned, "You'd never know _who _could get hurt in the process,". They made their way back to Letta's room, "Anyway, dad could you imagine if someone dangerous was to get hit by it?" she asked. He laughed, "Prey that never happens child," suddenly Shego wraps one arm around Drakken and cover his mouth with her other hand and pulls him into Letta's room. One of the henchmen saw. He walked over to Letta, "What just happened?" "One, we found the missing test pheremone, and two, I'm gonna need to change rooms and sanitize everything I own,"


	11. Chapter 11 : A bad date

The Seranade of Letgo chapter 11

Letta woke up on the couch, thinking what day it was. "Saturday," she sighed, getting up and moving towards her bathroom she could hear her parents arguing in her room. Not really caring why, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Letta groggily stared into the mirror strightening her hair, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she yawned, "Letta?," the person on the other end questioned, she immediately snapped awake, "Michael!? Hi, how are you?" "Heh, I'm fine. Did I catch you at a bad time?" "No, no, you didn't. Um, _why_ are you calling anyway?," "Well," Michael began,"I thought we could go and pick our outfits for the school dance, my treat,". Letta grinned, "Well since you're treating..." "Sweet! Could you meet me downtown in like ten minutes?" "I'm on my way!"

Drakken tipped toed away from Shego, putting on his clothes, and making his way to the door, 'That woman has an insatiable appitite,' he thought. Just when he placed his hand on the door, "Mornin' Drakken," Shego purred, he slowly turned around to face her, " Um, and a good morning to you too, Shego. Um don't you think we should _leave _Letta's room. I mean that action from last night may of traumatized her as is and I do believe you are suffering from the after math of her science project. We should ventilate the room imediately," she wasn't listening but started to move closer, making Drakken squish himself closer to the door. _Bang! Bang! Bang!_ "Hey I need some clothes," Letta yelled, "You heard the girl," he stated. He grabbed a set of clothes and ran past Letta, giving her the clothes, and locking himself in his lab. "Don't even have time to be embarassed about that," she sighed, heading back to the bathroom.

Michael leaned on the side of a building, listening to his music. Letta walked in front of him," Hey leader," greeted he jumped back. He smiled pulling out his headphones, "Hey, you. Ready?" he offered his hand to her. "So cute and corny," she laughed taking his hand. He led her down the sidewalk to a street full of clothing stores.

"Tim, I think you're getting a little obsessed," Jim pointed out. His brother snorted, he looked through a pair of binoculars tracking his best friend and her date. " Their on the move! Let's go!" he shouted, running after them. Jim shighed following his brother.

"This," Michael presented, "Is my parent's store. _Vien la Rose_. They'll give us a rockin' outfit for free. What? Don't laugh," Letta replied, "Well I'm not really in a position to say any different. Let's go,". When they entered the store, they were greeted by a soft floral scent and classical music. A lovely older woman approached them from behind the cashier's desk, "Oh? This is the famous Letta of Middleton High?" she asked. Michael laughed, "Yes Aunt Carole, could you do me a favor and find a beautiful dress for my beautiful friend?" Letta blushed. Aunt Carole led Letta to a rack of dresses, "Do you see one you like?" she asked. Letta looked at a light peach dress that split on the left side and a apple red ribbon on the waist. " I like this one, peach is my favorite color," she whispered. Carole picked up the dress, " Okay sweetie, now I need to measure you in case I need to take it in," Letta nodded. Carole moved to the shoe department and pulled out a pair of shoes identical to the dress, talking actively with her. Tim impatiently tapped his foot while he sat. He and Jim sat in the pizza parlor across the street, Jim picked up his slice of pizza, he complained, "Tim don't worry about them. If anything she'd break his arm if he did anything funny, you know that," "Yeah, you're right. I know that Letgo likes this guy anyway, but something's just wrong with this picture," Tim admitted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Next week)

Mrs. Possible walked into her sons' room; Tim laid face down on his bed. She sat next to him, "Honey?," she said softly, " Just because you're not able to go with your friends doesn't mean that you can't have fun at the dance," he looked at his mother, "I don't think so mom," he snorted, "I really wanted to go with Letgo,". "Oh, my little boy's first crush," she squealed, "_Mom!_" "Sorry, sorry. Being a concerned parent now. Well, I know you're heartbroken, but can't you feel happy for your friend?" "Yeah I guess," "Wouldn't you feel better going knowing all of you are having a good time instead of feeling bad that someone beat you to asking Letta out?" "...Yeah, you're right. I should go to the dance and have some fun," he got off his bed, hugged his mom, and went to change clothes.

In the gym music played loudly as everyone either danced or talked with their friends. Instead of the gym being fully lighted, half was lit and half was under a uv light. The Possible twins sat near the punch bowl watching everyone dance, "Kinda stinks that we don't have dates," Jim murmured. A few girls walked from the side of the gym to sit by the twins. "Hi," said one of the girls, "I'm Sidney, she's Mary, and thats Blythe. We've been like _sooo_ interested in you guys since like the begining of school. Hey do you two have girlfriends?" Jim answered," No we don't. Why are you guys that inerested?" the three girls nodded vigorously. The girls talked mostly to themselves, the twins zoned them out drinking their punch, " ...and speak of the little freak," Sidney cursed. Tim turned to the entrance and nearly choked on his drink. Letta walks in wearing a light peach dress and matching shoes, her hair curled and in a ponytail. Tim couldn't stop staring at her until Michael showed up by her side.

Michael walked her in, smiling. Underneath the uv lights a group of students waved them over; including Bebe, Marisol, and Lee. "I think we shouldn't go over," Letta hinted, "Aww come on you and the bees got an understanding right? They won't mess with you," he reassured. He led her underneath the uv, suddenly everyone under the lights stopped and started laughing at Letta. She looked down at her dress; underneath the uv lights secret ink appeared on her dress spelling out "Small tits" and circling her chest. Her face burned red as they laughed. Lee walked up to Michael, "Good job, babe," she giggled, he wrapped his arms around her, "Anything to make you smile, hon," Letta was stunned. He turned to her, "You honestly didn't think that I _liked_ you? You're a freak!" Michael jeered, "But we do have a little present for ya," Bebe and Marisol came up behind her with a trash can and dumped everything. Letta gasped, everyone laughed harder. She ran from the gym, "Oh and you can forget about coming to practice, I'm kicking you out," he yelled after her. He turned to the laughing crowd only to be punched in the face by Tim. "I told you to watch your step, pretty boy," he growled

He ran down the direction Letta took looking for her. He stopped short of the girls bathroom when he heard crying, "Letgo?" he asked "Go away!" "Letta, don't let those jerks get to you. They're just idiots," "Do you have any idea how humiliating that was? _Sure _they're the idiots." "Letta," Tim sighed, "Look Letgo, Michael was an idiot for decieving you like that and a dumbass for not finding anything to like about you," she was silent. Tim continued, "You're a lot of fun, smart, and one heck of a fighter. You know when to stand your ground and know when to hold your tounge; you're pretty, and talented, and, and... I really care about you,". Letta poked her head out the bathroom door, "What?". "Letta, I l-" "Hey there you two are!" Jim exclaimed," Well the party's dead. How about we go else where?". Letta darted her head back into the bathrooom then returned back out; her dress tinged darker in certian places and her hair a bit messier. Her eyes were slightly red from her crying but she smiled, "After you, Jim," He walked ahead to the exit, Tim following behind. Letta stopped hom and quickly kissed him, "Thanks for cheering me up, Tim," she whispered, then walked to the exit. In the hight of bliss, Tim fainted.


	12. Chapter 12: VACATION!

Chapter 12

Tim walked around the Possible household on cloud nine; he worked on his and Jim's latest hobby smiling and grinning. The parents and Kim watched by the door, "Uh could someone explain what's going on with Tim?" she asked, "He's just happy that he got to play hero at the dance and get a kiss from his _princess_," Jim mocked. Tim looked up, "Even _you_ can't bring me down today," he remarked, "The dance was three weeks ago!" Jim pointed out, his brother ignored him. He continued to work while humming 'Do You Believe in Magic?' causing Jim to groan, Kim to laugh, and the parents to smile.

"Anyway, since its spring break, I was thinking that we have a family vacation, what do you guys say?" Mr. Possible asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"What do you guys say?" Drakken asked, the henchmen cheered," Good then, now off you go,". The henchmen left the lair singing 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow'. Shego walked in holding a cup of coffee, "Wah, Shego!," he yelled, she winced, "Gah stop with the yelling. Man, a three week long hangover from a stupid failed school project. How strong was that crap?" Drakken didn't answer. "So what? Where'd the boys go?" she asked, "Vacation time, Shego. They've worked especially hard. Better than any of the ones we hired before so they deserved it," he explained. "So we're going on vacation too?" she asked, "Eh, sure. For once we won't have to worry about keeping contact with Letta or the school," Drakken replied. He went into the kitchen raiding the fridge for anything edible, "Well, if we're going on vacation, _I'm_ picking the spot. It's gonna be Letta's first _legal _trip with us and I want it to be special," she said, Drakken looked at her smiling, "What?" "You're starting to sound like a genuine mother, Shego. It's adorable,". Drakken ran out the kitchen screaming while Shego threw plasma blasts at him.

Letta was in her room IMing with the twins:

_BlueLipsky: Hey guys_

_SuperJim22: Hey_

_PowerTim-X: Whats up?_

_BlueLipsky: Nothing really, just checking that satellite._

_SuperJim22: What satellite?_

_BlueLipsky: Our first project. It didn't blow up, it blew the school and shot up into orbit! I found its signal and it's monitoring the school's private records._

_PowerTim-X: Seriously!? It hacked the school's records?_

_BleuLipsky: Yeah, I'm looking at it right now. Evidently the school has quite a record on you two, what did you do to the school's pool?_

_PowerTim-X: Nothing_

_SuperJim22: Nothing_

_SuperJim22: Sooooo, can we have the passphrase to access the thing?_

_BlueLipsky: Sure, I'll e-mail it._

_PowerTim-X: Hey can we give the thing a name?_

_SuperJim22: Like what?_

_BlueLipsky: Don't wait on me, I got nothing._

_SuperJim22: Maybe the Cryptor?_

_PowerTim-X: Sounds cool but it needs more to it._

_BlueLipsky: How about the Cryptic Keeper ?_

_PowerTim-X: Why?_

_BlueLipsky: It was a show I used to watch._

_SuperJim22: Can we talk about this later? We're going on vacation._

_BlueLipsky: Cool, have fun._

_PowerTim-X: What about you?_

_BlueLipsky: Most likely staying here._

_PowerTim-X: Oh._

A knock on the door pulled her from her talk with the twins. Shego entered, "Hey kiddo, start packing. We're going on vacation to Boracay,". "Nice," Letta said, "Kay, we're leaving in twenty so pack fast," Shego replied. She turned back to her computer:

_BlueLipsky: Well, Shego just came in. I'm going out too!_

_PowerTim-X: Sweet!_

_SuperJim22: To where?_

_BlueLipsky: Boracay. Hey where are you guys going?_

_SuperJim22: London_

_BlueLipsky: Cool, bring me a souvenir?_

_PowerTim-X: Sure. As long as you bring us one too._

_BlueLipsky: Deal!_

_SuperJim22: Kay we gotta go._

_PowerTim-X: Bye Letgo._

_BlueLipsky: See ya guys._

Letta closed her computer and began to pack her bag. She called for Commodore Puddles who carried a minibag for himself, then they walked to meet with Drakken and Shego. They packed up the hovercars and flew off to the Philippnes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (A few days later)

Letta relaxed in her beach chair next to Shego and Drakken worked on a sandcastle nearby. "This is actually a pretty sweet vacation spot you guys," Letta raved, "Well if you were as well travelled as we, you'd know a _lot_ of amazing places for vacation and swiping some goodies," Shego answered. Drakken stood up in triumph, "There," he boasted," I declare this the greatest sandcastle ever made by a villian,". Letta and Shego eyed his castle, it was pretty nice, " Thats nice dad, hey could we take a picture with it before the tide washes it away?" she asked, Shego pulled down her sunglasses, "Sure why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey we got a e-mail from Letgo! Hey there's a attachment to it," Tim yelled, his brother got up from his bed, "Well what does it say?" Jim asked, "Okay, okay it says 'Having fun on spring break, miss you guys and your folks! See you soon!'," Tim read. He clicked on the attachment showing a picture of Drakken, Shego, and Letta all around a sandcastle smiling. "Jim, should we find this cute or disturbing? I mean its Letgo in a swimsuit with her family on one side, but then it _is_ our sister's two greatest enemies on vacation _smiling_," Tim asked, "Let's just say its adorably disturbing and not break our brains about it,". They wrote her a reply and sent a picture of their family around Big Ben. "Tweebs, mom said to hurry up,. We're going to Buckingham Palace next," Kim called, "Coming sis,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken sat on the patio of a beach side resturant eating, Shego and Letta came up with their food and sat next to him. "I love dining on White Beach," he sighed, "Dad, this is Bulabog Beach, White Beach is on the other side of the island," Letta informed, "Wow, called out by a fourteen year old. Well done Dr.D," Shego laughed. "Know it all," he muttered crossing his arms and pouting, which only made the girls laugh more. "Well I've had enough of the beach for now, I'm heading to the spa," Letta told, they nodded and she left.

"I'm glad she's doing better," Drakken noted, "Which better are you talking about? The being out of the orphanage better or after dance night better?" Shego asked. "I'd say both, but it was difficult to stop you from going to the school and blasting every student until you found that Michael fellow," Shego blushed and retorted," Hey, playing a prank was one thing but pouring trash? That kid better be glad I didn't shove my green boot up his-" "Ah,ah, ah, Shego. We're on vacation to relax, not to plot. While I do agree with you, the Possible twins already did something about it," "Really? Well whenever it comes to those three, they can do more damage that any of us villians combined," she praised, taking a sip of her drink she added, "Now that I think about it, exactly _when_ did we start thinking of ourselves as her parents? We haven't even done anything evil in a while," Drakken sighed, "You have a point, Shego. Instead of plotting and fighting, we've been bonding with her and eachother. I'll admit I do miss the excitement, but I really do love being her father," "I'm with ya on that," she replied, slowly putting her hand on top of his. Drakken looked up to Shego. They smiled and leaned in to kiss.

Letta made her way towards the spa deep in thought. She bumped into something solid. Letta backed up to see an overly tan muscular man with jet black hair plastered to his head and pale blue eyes. "Sorry sir. I didn't pay attention," she apologized. He looked her up and down he asked with a hispanic accent, "Excuse me, but are you the Letta Lipsky Go?" she slowly nodded to the strange man. He turned towards a hallway yelling, "Father I've found the little blue girl you spoke of," an elderly man walked out from the hall, "Very good, Junior. I'm sorry Miss Letta, but you must come with us," he railed. Letta backed up, "Oh no young lady, you cannot escape," he continued. He raised his cane and sprayed her face with a knockout gas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego and Drakken returned to their room. "Where is she?" Shego growled," Its already dark out, she should of been back already," Drakken sighed, "I know, I'm worried." he spotted a note on the dresser, "Shego, you may want to read this," he said handing the note to her. She read it quickly, growling. "I'm gonna kill them!"


	13. Chapter 13 : Let go of Letgo!

**Note: I wrote this after wrestling a two year old for three hours to go to sleep, her waking up at 1:30 am, and fighting her to go back to sleep. I was already in a child-hating mood, so put down the pitchforks, Letta will be fine! And if you hate Senior and Junior in this, think of them as that one nosy neighbor we all know.**

Ch.13

"Let me go you over steroided boy band wannabe loser," Letta snarled. Junior set her down in his father's jet, "_Father_," he pleaded, " She won't stop making fun of me and I'm goning to be late for my date with Bonnie!" "Patience Junior, first we need to take this darling young lady to her new home," Senior assured. Letta sat in one of the chairs with her hands and feet tied and her hands in a special device that prevented her from blasting out. Despite being restrained, Letta still attacked, " I don't care if you _are_ a suave and rich old man, I'm still gonna kick your rich rear so hard that it'll bankrupt your accounts!" she yelled. Junior looked to his father" Can that actually happen, father?" Junior queried, "No son just idle threats from an insecure child," Senior assured, "Who are yo calling insecure!?" Letta screeched. She ranted and berated the wealthy villians all the way to their secret hideout, "...and I'll burn all of your stupid hair care products and give you horrible hair for your stupid date!" she yelled. Junior was almost in tears, "Please father," he cried, "She's becoming bold in her threats!". Senior picked up two small devices and walked towards the tied down child: He placed one device on her forehead and another on her neck. When the devices were activated, Letta immediately became quiet. She stared blankly into the distance. Senior smiled, "Now she will be much more placid. You may now go on your date junior. Take the diamond encrusted jet as an apology for being so late," Junior beamed,"Thank you, father!," he shouted skipping and humming from the lair. Senior went to his video phone to make a call. "Hello Drakken," he raved, "I trust you and Shego are enjoying your vacation, hmm?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"What do you want with her, Senoir?" Drakken demanded. "Nothing really," Senior admitted, " Although the whole villiany game has gotten quite dull, don't you think? It has lost some of that spark, that zest. Even more so since you and your assistant steppedd out and began raising that charming little blue child, Letta," "Yeah, get on with it!" Shego snarled, "Tell us what you want before I come to that island and destroy you and your prissy son,". Senior Senior Senior's face deadpanned, "My son is on a date with Ms. Rockwaller, and as for my demands," he stated," I have none. Obviously this child has become a hinderance to you two, so I decided to liberate you two from her. Don't worry, I only mean that she will work and live with me and my son," "Senior!" Drakken yelled,"You return Letta to us at once! She has not nor has ever been a hinderance to us!". "Calm yourself friend. I have more than enough resources to raise her. Although, she was quite peeved upon arriving, but that's been taken care of too," Senior sighed. "What do you mean 'that's been taken care of too'?" Shego demanded, thrying to quell her growing anger, "Ah yes. I recently purchased two devices; the moodulator and a mind control chip. I was originally going to use them on Kim Possible, but your darling child needed it more. She was so polite yet so rude before," he informed. Senio Senior Senior turned his head to the left of the screen asking, "Isn't that right, Letta?" "Yes Uncle Senior Senior!" a familiar yet happy voice chimed.

Letta appeared next to Senior with a rediculous smile on her face and a flashing red square on her forehead, "Letta, sweetie he didn't hurt you, did he?" Shego desperately asked, "No mother Shego. He and cousin Junior have been just the best! I like living here with them! It would make me even happier if you and father Drakken decided to go back to being villians! You two were so much happier that way!" Letta sang. "Drakken growled, "Senior!" "Oh and don't bother going to our island home, since its vacation time, we are not there," Senior pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly, "Now its getting late, the child needs her sleep, good night you two," "Bye bye!" Letta waved. The screen went black.

Shego kicked the monitor a few times to let off some steam, After about the twentieth kick, Drakken stopped her, "Enough Shego we have to think calmly!" he snapped, she moved from the monitor still fuming while he tried to trace the signal from Senior's call. After a few minutes of searching, Drakken began to abuse the monitor, "Blast it all!" he shouted, "Senior's signal is encrypted by a military-grade security system, we'll never find her at this rate!". It was Shego's turn to stop his rampage, "Look" she scorned, "As much as I hate to say this and I _really_ hate to. We might need Pumpkin and her heroic crew's help on this one," Drakken looked utterly defeated. He took a deep breath, dropped is pride, and called the absolute last person he wanted this kind of help from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait slow down. What happened to her?" Kim inquired, "As I've already told you," Drakken roared, "She's been kidnapped by Senior Senior Senior! We need your help to retrieve her," "Yeah, Wade?" she called. The screen of her kimmunicator split in two; Wade appeared on the split screen below Drakken, "I heard the whole thing but I can't track the signal either; Its blocked by some state-of-the-art security," the hefty teen explained, "Yeah I know that already," Drakken mocked, Wade ignored him, "Kim," he said,"Any ideas on how to find where Senior and Junior are?" "Bonnie!" three voices chimed. Kim turned to see her brothers standing in her hotel room. "Who is this Bonnie you speak of?" Drakken asked, "Bonnie's Senior Senior Junior's girlfriend and Kim's school nemesis," Jim replied, "Yeah, she always tries to one up our sister," Tim added. Drakken looked at them questiongly, "Meaning?" he asked, "Meaning" Wade retorted," All we need is to find the right words to trick her into spilling where the Senior's hiding spot is,"

"What do you want Possible?" Bonnie taunted, Kim grimmanced at the phone, "Yeah hi. I was just wondering if you knew any good places to eat in London," "Are you serious?" Bonnie laughed," London is so last olympics. Do you and your loser boyfriend need a recommendation for a place with kiddie menus?". Kim growled, "Hey Ron is _not_ a loser. If you're boyfriend is so cute, where is he taking you?". "Paris!" Bonnie bragged, "Junior and I will dine at this cute little resturant near the eiffel tower. Dining in the city of lights!" Kim could hear her sigh dreamily on the other end. Kim smiled, "Well at least mine isn't picking me up in a city jail bus,". Bonnie scoffed, "As if Possible If you want to know he's coming from Milan in a private jet to take me on the ultimate dream date. Jealous much?" Kim replied, "No yeah, I'm green with envy," she hung up the phone, "Drakken we got a location,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Senior Senior Senior sat in his chair near the fireplace enjoying a hot cup of tea, "Letta, dear," he sighed. Letta entered the room stil smiling, "Yes Uncle Senior Senior?" she replied, "You do realize that those two you call your parents are nothing more than cold hardened criminals, right dear?" he asked 'Duh I know that. I also know better tnan to piss either of them off', Letta thought, however she only replied, "Yes Uncle Senior Senior,". "They are always so terribly busy with their work, at least they were. I know you don't mean any harm, but you are more of a liability to them than they are to you," he continued," Could you live with yourself if either Drakken or Shego were imprisioned or worse?" "No Uncle Senior Senior," she answered. Senior shifted in his chair, "You are a brilliant girl. The whole villian underworld knows . They've been monitioring you since the flea market, those filthy things. You've had quite a price on your head, being deemed the most promising future villian and all. Even a few villians tried to kidnap you only to be stopped by them. Didn't you ever find it strange the last time they returned with near fatal wounds?" he continued,"Quite a lot of people want to raise you as thpay their own. I can just as easily pay them off as long as you promise to stay here with Junior and me. You'd need not to worry about your safety nor theirs," he took a sip of his tea, "Yes Uncle Senior Senior" she answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thanks for the lift Mr. Greymeyer," Kim thanked, the old man smiled, "It's the least I could do since you saved Jackie and Ro from them raging hipsters," Kim blushed, "Aw, anyone-" "Hey that didn't even make snse. What in the world would make hipsters rage anyway?" Shego interrupted. She, Drakken, Kim, and the twins were all stuffed in a small place nearing a large expensive estate in Italy. "And why do you think that this is their hideout?" she added "Shego its Senior and Junior we're talking about. Of course they have the biggest most expensive house there is," Drakken explained. "We're heading up to the drop off point, Ms. Possible." Mr. Greymeyer clled back. Kim neared the exit, "Ready to parachute to Senior's lair?" she asked, the twins nodded, Shego gave no response, and Drakken looked worried. Kim slid open the door jumping out, followed by Shego dragging Drakken, and the twins laughing at Drakken's terrified screams.

They landed near the pool thich had two large alligators in it, "He's got alligators!?" Tim gasped, "Yeah try to avoid the sharper end if you don't mind shrimp times two. They won't care if they eat you," Shego warned. The group carefully walked past the pool, diverted from the security cameras, and knocked out any guards that passed by,"Couldn't help but notice, Cupcake but where's your dorky boyfriend?" Shego asked, "Vaycay with his parents. They went to calebrate Great Grammy Stoppable's 105th birthday. So until we meet back up, he's on spongebath duty and toe filing," Kim answered, they both shuddered. "This is a much better way to spend spring break," Shego stated, "Oh definately," Kim ageed.

Senior looked down at his watch, 'It's almost time' he thought. "Hand over the girl-" Jim began, "-and we'l go easy on you," his twin finished, Senior smiled, "Right on time,". He stood up and clapped his hands twice, "Oh Letta," he called. Suddenly Shego, Kim, and Drakken were hit from behind with plasma blasts, knocking them unconscious. The twins backed up from Letta, however she quickly roundhoused kicked them, dropping her two best friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Kim woke to find herself, Drakken and Shego tied up and hanging over a tank with two sharks circling hungrily below. She franticallylooked for her brothers, much to her relief and horror, they stood next to Letta wearing the same red chip and blank expressions, "What did you do to them?" she yelled, causing the two villians to slowly awake, Senior only laughed, " I only wanted to keep Drakken and Shego's child, but all three of them have such evil potential! I only want to nurse thay potential until they can successfully pull off a notorious plan. As you know, my son is quite a failure, but they! They could be the greatest threat to the free world! Whether they want to or not!" the trio stared at Senior Senior Senior, "Have you gone mad!?" Drakken shouted, "May as well have, Drakken. May as well," Senior replied.

The trio of friends mentally cursed themselves for not being able to help their loved ones from the insane billionare. Senior lowered the three slowly into the shark tank, "Farewell, Kim Possible!" he laughed, then the power went out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry, sorry that was totally my bad!" Ron shouted. He looked up finding his girlfriend and the vilians tied up in the darkenss, he began to climb up to the pulley system, "H-hold on K.P, I'll get you down," he assured,"Forget about us, help them!" she shouted, he looked in the direction of Jim, Tim, and Letta, "Got it!" he replied running to them. Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket and instructed him to help out Kim. Rufus made a little salute and ran opposite of him. "Guys? Guys!" he called waving in front of their faces, he blinked realizing they had something on their heads. He carefully pulled the devices off them , giving each back full control over their bodies, "No, no, NO!" Senior shouted, he ran towards them desperate to stop the children from escaping. Kim dropped down and stopped him before he got close enough to them. Senior bowed his head in defeat.

"Ron, how did you get here?" Kim asked, "Oh, that, heh," Ron replied, "Senior Senior Junior picked me up to run an errand for him. Then he forgot about something here and wanted me to come get it but as soon as I got off the jet, he and Bonnie started making out," everyone blinked, "Should we be worried that his explination can't make sense no matter how much you think about it?" Letta asked, "No, thats Ron for you," Tim explained , smiling shyly at her which caused Shego to ask, "Uh, what's going on here?" "Let me explain for everyone," Jim spoke, "Tim lovs Letta, Letta didn't know. She sorta likes Tim but as a friend," "Jim!" Tim squeaked. "You liked me like that?" Letta asked, "Yes! Since he met you he's been crushing hard!" Jim exclaimed. Tim turned to his twin, face burning red "You are so **dead**!" he shouted taking chase to his brother who was now cackling. "One question," Drakken bleated, "How are we gonna get back home?"


	14. Chapter 14 : Tim and Letta's first date

Chapter 14

Drakken groaned, his head pressed hard on his desk. He dreaded this saturday. Despite adopting the girl several months ago and barely needing (Shego) to be overprotective of her, he truly dreaded what was to come of the weekend. Letta's first date with Tim Possible. He groaned again, Shego responded without even looking at him, "Come on you _knew_ that day was coming one way or another. Be glad that the boy at least _has_ morals. Heh, at least we know this was the boy who slugged that ass who made her cry, just cheer up," Drakken looked at her. "I know that Shego, but one of the Possibles? I know we have no problem with the _family_ but still. Think about it, if she married him, she'd be apart of Kim Possibles family! Their kid's would be related to a heroine! I could just see it now, 'Oh mommy what does grandpa and grandma do?' 'Well Lucy, they are thiefs that Auntie Kim throws in jail!' I-" "Woah there Dr.D. We're talking about _one_ date here not marriage. Try to calm down and live in _this _timeline?" Shego interrupted. Drakken blinked, he sighed, "Well I can't help it. Letta's a bright girl with a promising future, well as long as it doesn't involve science and technology then she'd be a villian too,". He turned back to Shego who was now smiling warmly, "What?" he asked, "When did _you_ become the caring fatherly type?" she mused. He glared at her then smiled.

"Enough of that Shego, now to our plans for China," Drakken announced, Shego got up from her chair, "Now we're talking," she answered joyfully," Now what are we gonna steal?" "Hm, I'm not feeling for world domination this time, bank robbery perhaps?" he pondered," Or irreplaceable historic pieces? Kidnap their leader? Hmmm," Shego spoke up, "Well _I_ vote for all of the above now let's get going,". She grabbed Drakken by the coat and led him to the hovercar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, we stink," a voice said. Inside the judo room the members hung their heads low. Michael assured " We _do not_ stink. So what we lost a few matches? We're not losers," One of the members, a tall chocolate shaded boy snapped back," We lost the last 6 matches, Mike. We've never got beat this badly, dude. Let's face it. We need Letgo back in out team," Michael shot up, "_NO,_ we don't need the help of that blue freak, Duncan. We're fine as is,". Another boy spoke, "Ever since you kicked out Letta and Cole transferred away, we got our asses beat! Just becuse you put her on the team to help your girl prank her didn't mean that she wasn't awesome," the other members agreed. Michael tried to reason with the team, but to no avail. "Alright, fine!" he shouted,"We'll, _I'll_ try to convince her to come back," . "Hmm?" Letta said, "Something wrong, Letgo?" Jim asked. She turned bck to him, "I guess it's nothing," she replied," But I swore I felt impending doom,"

"Sooooo," Jim began, "Are you nervous about going on a date with Tim?" Letta smiled, " Not really, I mean thanks for telling me how he felt, but I would of liked to hear it from him first," "Okay I know it was such a douche move but if _someone_ didn't say something, a opportunity would go missed," he apologized, "But you are avoiding my first question," she blushed a little, "Well kinda, we're going to the fair by the pier. Its just a small date but my parents are making a BIG deal of it,". He grinned, "Really? Wow, that's wierd," "Well its mostly Drakken," she answered. Jim shook his head. "Hi there Letta," a voice greeted, the friends turned around to see Michael standing behind then with a crappy forced grin on his face. "Did you hear something, Jimmy?" Letta asked, "No, Lettie, it was just our imagination," Jim goaded. They continued walking, "Wait! Wait, I'm not here to cause any harm. I wanted to talk to Letta," they stopped and looked at one another giving an 'is this idiot serious?' look, "_Alone,_" he added. Jim crossed his arms, "Sorry, buddy," he cooed, "But I'm not sure if I shoud leave my brother's _girlfriend_ with the guy who made her cry," Michael's eyes widened slightly. He smiled, "We'll be in the gym practicing," he left. Letta looked at Michael evilly which made him shift under her gaze.

He began,"Um, well-" Letta raised her hand for silence, "Look," she scolded, " I honestly don't care _why _you're even trying to talk to me. I've heard about the club's marathon failures, I feel sorry for you guys, I do but I won't join back, help find a new recruit, or any of that. I'm sick of the snide comments from the team and I really don't want to deal with that again," she turned to leave, Michael growled, "Well screw you too, bitch," Letta stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face him, "I didn't catch that. What'd you call me?" she questioned, he snorted, "You heard me. Just because I dumped you you're pulling down my whole team? News flash, you're a blue freak of science! Why science? Because nature don't make mistakes as big as you! You should be grateful that I'm even talking to you. You should be worshipping the fact that I was gonna allow you to join back. However since you don't like being allowed in a man's game, then go and learn how to lie on your back and take care of kids!" Letta was stunned, the passing students were stunned, the teacher's mouths dropped. "Dude that was not cool," a voice objected. Michael turned to find the entire judo team glaring at him. He paled instantly, "Heh g-g-g-guys! How long were you standing there?" he stuttered. Duncan spoke first, "Didn't your parents teach you better than that? For someone whose supposed to be a 'model student' you're really a dumbass,". "Come on guys, I tried and she's being an obnoxious little witch," he tried to explain, "No, you berated her instead of asking her to come back to the club. You are so not the person who we want to be the club's leader," another member stated. He looked in pure terror, "You're not serious? This little blue elf is nothing! She'll be nothing, she _is_ nothing. We don't need to do anything for nothings!" he rationed. One of the judo member stepped towards him, however Letta stopped the boy, "So," she said,"I'm nothing? Well if I am, then why do you feel so threatened by me? Does a girl being able to do what you do better make you feel weak? It's stupid insecure _boys_ like you who are nothing. There is a huge problem where you stand and how you act towards woman. In all honesty I fell sorry for Lee to have such a baby for a boyfriend," the audience clapped for her. Instead of leaving things as they were, Michael tried to attack her while yelling, "You miserable rent-a-kid bitch!". Letta easily took him down, purposely making sure his head made a sound on the ground. Barkin stood above her, Letta tried to think up of an excuse but the most amazing thing happened. Barkin replied, "Well I think that I can overlook this incident given the circumstances," he moved Letta and picked up Michael by the scruff of his shirt and led him to the detention room. Duncan placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well," he sighed, "We got an opening for our club leader,"

"Hey, where's Letta? Our practice was over ten minutes ago," Tim wondered, "She's probably still talking to Michael. He might want her to go back to the club," he glared at his twin, "You left her with Michael!?" he bursted, "If he's- I'm gonna-" the gym doors burst opened revealing a smiling Letta. Tim asked, "Letta, what hap-" she planted a kiss on Tim's lips, "Ohmygoshyoucan'tbelievewhatjusthappened!" she rushed. She began explaning the whole event that happened in the halls. When she fnished Jim spoke, "You might want to say all of that over again. I don't think Tim heard any of it,". They looked at Tim who had the most zen face ever seen. Letta shook her head, "I'll see you tomorrow for our date, Tim," she waved goodbye to them and ran to her hovercar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(the next day)

Tim waited by the pier nervously checking and rechecking his watch, 'Maybe its not too late to bail' he thought. A tap on his shpilder startled him. Tim turned around and let out a small gasp; Letta wore a light peach corset-like bodice and long dark brown pants both with silver buttons on it and a pair of dark brown boots. "Well? How do I look?" she asked spinning a little. Tim said nothing, he drooled a little, " I'll take that as a 'nice'" she laughed. Tim snapped from his daze and wiped up his drool, "Sorry," he replied, "Ready to go?" he offered his hand. Letta smiled and grabbed his hand, they entered the fair slightly embarassed but content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Do you have a visual on the children, Shego?" Drakken asked over a walkie talkie, "Yeah I see them. You're really paranoid about this huh, Dr.D?" he sneered. Shego sat atop the ferris wheel with a fairly bored expression, " I'm not," he denied, "I'm only making sure that they aren't kidnapped again," "Sure whatever you got to tell yourself there Dr.D," she replied. Drakken hid inside the mask booth watching Tim and Letta pass by, " I have them in sight," he reported.

Letta and tim walked passed the spinning apple ride, "Wanna ride an apple?" he offered, they looked at each other and shook their heads, "Not fast enough," they replied in unison, hearing fun screams from a small ways away led the young lovers to the tilt-o-whirl. They giddily ran to get in line for the ride, they got strapped in and the ride started. The ride spun faster and faster warping their view of the world until it was a blur. When the ride stopped everyone was dizzy, barely able to walk off of the ride. They ran from ride to ride going on the small rollercoasters, rubber-band trampolines, and more. "Aww, that is so _cute_!" Shego gushed, "Focus Shego," Drakken warned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah," she sighed keeping survellience on the two. They sat on a nearby bench to take a break, "Okay," Tim gasped, "We've rode every ride there is to ride, what's next?" Letta thought, " Food then games or games then food?" " I could eat," Tim grinned.

They ordered food from a vendor with a giant elephant on the roof. They got one funnel cake, a couple of hot dogs, two sodas, and a bowl of french fries. Letta pointed out a table in the shadow of the elephant to eat at, "Should we ackowledge that we know Shego and Drakken are watching us?" Tim asked, munching on a french fry she commented, "Nah, let 'em think that they have one over on us. Besides they haven't tried to interrupt us yet," at that moment Drakken dressed as a mime approached doing a bad performance, "And cue the interruption," Tim whispered. The two keep eating and ignored his pained screams when a bunch of concerned mothers of toddlers jumped the Drakken mime for scaring their kids (somewhere Shego facepalmed). Letta looked back in the direction Drakken ran, "At least he got away," she assured, Letta began to collect the trash, but Tim stopped her, "No, no my lady. Let me," he cleared the table and led Letta to the games like a gentleman leading a lady to a debutaunte ball. They were passing a photographer who waved them down, "A photo to freeze this moment for future reference?" he offered Tim shrugged. He and Letta posed for the picture. He printed two pictures and gave one to each of them. They glanced and their pictures to find Drakken hiding in the mask booth (again) and Shego on the ferris wheel. Letta rolled her eyes and walked to the maks booth. They found Drakken with his back to them talking to Shego, "Hi dad," Letta grinned, making him jump and hit his head in the shelf and knocking down some of the masks he turned and laughed like a little kid caught with his fingers in a cookie jar, "And could you tell mom to come down too?" she added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Well, you see Letta," Drakken tried to explain, "I got nothing, Shego?" "Hey," she squaked, " This was _your_ idea, I ended up being tagged along,". They looked guiltily at the young couple, Tim offered a solution, "Well if you were that concerned, why don't we just make this a double date instead? I mean as long as no one objects," Drakken blinked, he turned to Shego, " Would you like to continue this day as a *gulp* date?" he asked, she took a cliche' ed thinking position, "Sure, I wouldn't mind," she replied, " Where were you going anyway?" "Oh we were about to play some games," Letta responded

The dating couples hit every game stand and one at least one big stuffed animal from each stand ignoring the stares from people who couldn't wrap their heads around the villians and the kids. "So what'd you think of our first date, Letta?" Tim asked, she pondered for a moment, "Interesting. Most definately interesting,"


	15. Chapter 15 :Drakken Plays & Shego Speaks

Chapter 15

It was Shego's day off. She was getting prepared to leave with Letta on a day long trip to the other side of the world, "Okay kiddo, got everything you need?," she asked, "Yeah," Letta replied, "I've packed the ropes, bombs, smokescreens, and a lockpick. Am I forgetting anything?" Shego shook her head, "Nah, you got everything, now let's get to the hovercar,".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken laughed evilly in his lair, his laugh echoed loudly, "Ah would ya shut it ye blue banshee? Just because ye won the last hand dosen't mean ye need to throw a personal parade," Killigan commented, "Yes," Monkey Fist agreed," That can become quite annoying after a while," Drakken snorted, "Just deal the next hand," Senior Senior Junior dealt out the next hand, "You're still not letting father join your weekly poker game? I mean I know _why_ but he puts up big money and even some of his private islands as wager," he asked. The men became silent; the incident between to two villians had became well known to the others and constant bombarding from Drakken's side caused quite a rift between the poker pals, Drakken rubbed between his eyes," Must I go over this again, Junior? *sigh* I'm not even sure he'd make it back home without a bruise from me, you know there is a reason we only play on Shego's day off. And the only reason that you are still here is because you unknwingly saved us," Junior smiled slightly at the small comment . They picked up their hands, "Ha!" Killigan boasted he slammed his cards down,"Four of a kind!," Drakken and Junior groaned and folded, just as Killigan reached to grab his winnings, "Oh I'm sorry dear friend," Monkey Fist spoke, placing his carts down lightly, "Royal flush. Looks like I win your exploding golfballs, Killigan," Killigan's eyes widened then he smacked his head onto the table.

Junior couldn't help but giggle, "Killigan lost his balls to Monkey Fist," Killigan growled at the tanned man while Monkey Fist only smirked. "Alright, ante up! This time, I'm bettin' me golf clubs!" he shouted, "Very well," Drakken replied, " I'll bet my mind control shampoo," Monkey Fist thought, "Then I'll bet the age changing ray," Drakken looked up, "You had it? I was wondering where it went after the whole time monkey thing," the three men turned to Junior. He thought hard, "Well..." he stretched, "I'll bet my entire month's allowance: $500,000,". The men's eyes gleamed 'Oh I _gotta_ win' they all thought. Junior folded, Killigan had three of a kind, Monkey Fist had a five-high straight, Drakken beamed and placed down his hand; a full house. The other villians groaned and cursed, enving the licky blue man. Monkey Fist snapped, " Let's go again, double or nothing!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta and Shego flew over the ocean, Shego huddled over the edge puking. Letta drove, concerned for her mother, "Are you ok? You never get sick like this," she asked, Shego stood up wiping her mouth, "I'm fine," she stated, "Just ate something that didn't agre-" she leaned over again to vomit. Letta looked at her, "Are you sure? I can turn back around and go to the hospital," she offered. Shego slumped in the hover car, "No," she gulped," We're almost there anyway. Turn when you get close to that cluster of islands," Letta did as instructed. She sighed, "Can you at _least_ tell me where we're going?" Shego smiled mischievouely, "I can't tell you where but I _can_ tell you it actually doesn't invole stealing," Letta looked at her mother in shock, "No stealing!? You're sick, we're going to the hospitial," she said, Shego laughed and convinced her to keep going.

They arrived at a small star shaped island in the middle of the ocean. Near the northern side was a gaping hole, "Go down there," Shego ordered. Letta lowered the hovercar into the hole, the light from outside dimmed more and more until Letta needed to turn on the headlights to see. The moment she did, the cave sparkled with gemstones in every color making a rainbow of light filter around the inside. "Cool," Letta breathed, Shego grinned, "Yeah, you know what a thunder egg is, right? Well think of this as the world's biggest one," she looked around in awe, "Hence the supplies we brought?," she queried Shego nodded. She pulled out the bombs and rope, "Now let's start swiping,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Gah!" Drakken yelled, the other villians snickered. "Oh? Are we losing our temper?" Monkey Fist questioned, "No," Drakken huffed, "Just when I got those spinning tops of doom...," "Aye, but alas, should we call it a day and do something else?" Killigan asked. "Ooh, ooh, ooh!" Junior hooted, "Let's play strip poker!" the other villians stared at him and scooted away. "What? I'm not being wierd about it, but it got boring just playing with regular wagers," "I understand it got boring, but let's not resort to that," Killigan commented the men nodded. "Well," Drakken began, the others perked up, "I remember Letta looking at this anime, Girls Encore? Anyway they had an episode that involved specially made majhong tiles in order to play a game, one of the rules was that you could choose whatever your target would wear. She has a copy of those tiles hidden under her bed," he added. "Sounds interesting," Monkey fist admitted, "I'll go get the game," Drakken announced walking down to his daughter's room.

He read and reread the instructions aloud; it was not _just_ the rediculous clothing thing. "Well those are some interesting rules," Monkey Fist cited, "Aye, but I'm not particuraly comfortable about it," Killigan explained, Senior Senior Junior smirked, "I didn't know villans became cowards as they age," The three others shot up at the challenge, "Set up the game, Drakken," Monkey Fist growled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They loaded up the hovercar and flew away, "Okay what little gemmies did we get?" Shego asked eyeing the large clusters of gems, "Feburary, March, May, September, and November," Letta replied, Shego blinked, "Translate please?" Letta rolled her eyes, " We got amethyst, bloodstone, emerald, sapphire, and topaz. They're birthstones," she informed. Shego sighed, her face paleing immediately. She started puking again, "Okay you seriously need to go to see a doctor," Letta declared.

Ignoring her comment, Shego asked a question, "Hey, did you ever take care of kids back in the orphanage?" "Well, yeah," she answered, " I helped take care of any kid younger than five since Fair Haven was so short handed. I liked taking care of the babies though, they were esily entertained. Why-" she stopped mid sentence looking at Shego like she grew a second head, "Y-y-y-you m-m-m-m-m-mean.." she stuttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(sometime later XD)

Letta and Shego entered back into the lair finding a very disturbing sight; Killigan in a pink fairy princess outfit laughing, Junior dressed as a mime, and a tarzan clad Monkey Fist on top a neko-Drakken _rubbing_ him. The boys stop looking up and the villianness and child, "I think I'm gonna be sick," the girls choked, both racing to the bathroom leaving four dumbfounded and highly embarassed men in the living room trying to think of an excuse to tell.

The men got dressed in their normal clothes, quickly said their goodbyes and hurriedly ran out of Drakken's lair. Drakken found Letta sometime later waiting outside the bathroom. "Um, about what you saw," he began," Well we were just playing a game," he smacked himself for how his excuse came out, "Hey, what you do when we're away is your buisness," she responded, "I'll just remember to call before coming home from now on, kay?" he nodded not sure of what to make of her words, she gave Drakken a small hug and left to her room. He heard the bathroom door open and found a suprised Shego. They fidgeted in the presence of one another, "We need to talk," they both blurted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Later that night)

Letta snuck out of her room determined to go to the fridge and eat the last chunk of chocolate chip cookie dough. She tip toed to the living room and stopped in her tracks seeing her parents still up. Curious, she walked up to them, "So did you tell him?" she asked quietly Shego looked behind her at Letta and sighed. Letta came closer finding Drakken with a shocked look on his face. She waved her hand in front of him, no response. "He's been like this for an hour," Shego surmised, "I think I broke him,", Letta took a quick glance over ther now petrified father, "It's okay," she assured, " I think I can make another one,"

If you were wondering what Drakken was referencing, its Girl's _Bravo_ season 2 episode (18 in entire series, 6 in the season) "Bravo at Mahjong!"

If you haven't seen it, do it, you'd get what Shego and Letta saw.


	16. Chapter 16 : One Interesting Baby Shower

Chapter 16

"Kim! Kim! You'll never guess what we know!" the twins mused, they along with Ron, Wade, and Monique sat in Bueno Nacho eating, " Dunno," Kim groaned, " You and Letta mutated the lab rats," "No! Well, yeah, but that's not it!" Tim piped. She sighed and rested on her elbow, "Okay then what?" she asked, "Shego's pregnant!" the twins revealed. Monique spat out her soda, Wade was stunned, Kim's eyes widened, however Ron calmly ate and responded, " Whelp, saw it coming,". "And they're thinking of having a baby shower next week," Jim added.

"Cool, cool, so what are we getting the happy family?" Ron asked. Kim stared at her boyfriend, "Ron you can't seriously think that we're going?" she inquired, he nodded. Gulping down his food he added, "Enemy or not its common courtsey to congradulate some one you know one their expenant bundle,". Monique sighed, "Can't argue with that,". The group sat pondering what to get their greatest adversary for their baby.

"What about a crib?" Wade offered, "The crib would have to be made of a specialized ionized metal so the baby wouldn't burn through it," Tim informed, "Yeah, but make sure that it's lightweight enought to be transported easily and not work by using electricity. You know 'cuz even a baby would catch on how it worked," Jim added. The twins talked amongst themselves on the gift, Wade interjected, " How about we make the crib run on the power it makes? I mean since energy can't be created nor destroyed, essentially we can make it run on its own power," the three talk excitedly about how they would start on their gift, "Well we know _what_ we're giving them," Kim laughed, "Yeah but how are we gonna make it?" Ron asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want no stinkin' baby shower!" Shego yelled. She grumbled angerly sitting on the couch. Drakken sighed," Well, I'm sorry that Junior didn't go home and heard. I'm sorry that he told the whole villian community. I'm sorry that the female villians want to throw you a baby shower, but it's already too late. Shego just grin and bear it," he sat next to her, pulling her close, "Although the whole baby shower thing being hosted by villians is absurd, you should feel touched that there are so many of them that hold you in such respect. They respect and fear you in good reason, and they are happy for you as well," he smiled. She snuggled closer to him. He felt at ease until Shego vomited all over him.

Letta walked out of the kitchen with her lunch and was passed by a now purple splotted foul smelling Drakken. She held her breath as he went by, hoping not to lose her appetite. She walked into her room to her laptop that sat on the bookshelf between the shelves that held her books and the shelves with the large spears of gemstones. Letta grabbed her laptop with her free hand, sat on her bed and checked her e-mail. She saw an e-mail from the twins, read it, and smiled. "So they're making a gift for mom. Next week will be something," she thought taking a bite of her food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Okay, so we need something like a smoky quartz crystal to be the power cell," Wade informed, "Really? What size?" Tim asked. Wade shrugged, "Probably the size of a thumb". Tim ran back inside of the Possible household and ran back with something in his fist, " How about this?" he offered, Tim opened his hand to reveal a piece of Topaz almost as big as his hand. Kim and Ron eyed the gem suspiciously, "Wade, has there been any massive jewel thefts letely?" she asked. "No, but I'm curious too," he admitted. Tim smiled, "Letta gave it to me. She and Shego were gem hunting out on some remote island last weekend and gave me a few gems," everyone aww'd to him causing Tim to blush, "Cut that out!" he yelled. Wade picked up the topaz shard, "This will do nicely" he said. He placed the shard onto a concave depression on the side of the crib. The crib powered up, giving off a soft yellow light. "Well that was unexpected," Tim muttered, "Yeah," Ron agreed, "I bet it turns a different color depending on what gemstone you put in it. Hey can we make one of these for my baby sister? She'd freak!"

"Well," Kim said, changing the subject, "We still have a few days until the baby shower, what now?" "You could help me with my research paper for Dr. Lug's class," Ron mentioned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx(few days later)

"Oh, a cuddle buddy, thanks Amy," Shego acknoeledged the overly happy hefty woman. She dropped the hybrid toy next to the toddler sized four-wheeler Adrena Lynn gave her and the onsie made of diamind thread Camile bought. "Okay, seriously, its Motor Ed's turn," Motor Ed boasted, he gave Shego a very redneck baby onsie with the confederate flag and a monster truck on it, she laughed forcefully. Ed gave her a hug, "Glad you like it. We're gonna hang out more anyway, y'know since we're gonna be related and all, seriously" he said. 'Don't blast him, don't blast him, don't blast him' she repeated to herself. Letta arrived just in time to save her unruly uncle from being fried. She scooted next to her, "Are you okay?" she whispered to her mother, "I'm _so_ ready to kick their-" she began only to be stopped when Kim Possible, her friends, and brothers entered the lair. The villians all took offensive stances ready to take on the teen, "Woah, we're not here for a fight," she coaxed, "We just have a gift for Shego we wanna drop off," She did her best to stifle her laughter when she was the dumbstricken faces of all her nemesis'.

The twins brought in the crib, everyone gasped in awe. "We made sure that it could withstand plasma blasts if the kid inherits your powers Shego," Tim informed. Drakken appeared from his study, hearing everything, "But wouldn't the metal for it be too heavy to lift? I mean it would need an energy reserve in case of poweroutage," "True," Wade agreed, " But we found a way around that by using the Law of Conservation on Energy," the four eggheads continued their conversation while Kim approached Shego, "I just wanna say congrats on the kid and good luck. We might be enemies, but even _we_ could be civil to each other every once in a while," she told her. Shego lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah, no way Kimmie. When this kid gets out, you and me are gonna fight it out like old times," Kim smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way,".


	17. Chapter 17 : Hormonal

Ch17

Drakken sat in his study enjoying some cookies he baked a little while earlier as he looked over his latest evil scheme. Suddenly a very angry Shego breaks the door down growling. She eyed Drakken who slowly swallowed a bite of a cookie, "You took what was left of the COOKIE DOUGH!?" she bellowed, he quickly replied, "Well no one else was going to eat it so I used it before the confection went bad,".

His explanation didn't suffice her. She zapped what was left of the cookies and fiercly went after Drakken who ran for his life. "Shego, think of the child! You shouldn't be- OWWWW!" he screamed while running to the safest place in the lair- Letta's room.

He slammed the door breathing hard. Letta sat on her bed reading a magazine, without looking up at who it was, she asked, "Mom's on a rampage again?" "Uh huh," Drakken answered. She sighed, "What is it about _this_ time?" "Cookie dough," Drakken informed. Letta got up from her bed to her mini fridge which had a sign that said '_In case of hormonal Shego_' and pulled out a huge tube of chocolate chip cookie dough. By this time Shego was banging on her door demanding for Drakken to come out, her father cowered under her bed. Letta opened the door, gave her mother the cookie dough, apologised for him, and closed the door. "You know," she sighed," Eventually you're gonna need to deal with her instead of using _me_ as a buffer every time she gets mad," Drakken crawled from under her bed, "I know that dear but Shego's power seemed to amplify since she had gotten pregnant. That plus it's become increasingly easy for her to become angry,"

Outside the room screams could be heard from the henchman who were trying to stay out of Shego's way. Drakken and Letta groaned, "How far along is she again?" Letta asked, " About five months, child," he answered, "So four more months of this," she confirmed Drakken nodded. "Well, you know what you got to do, right dad?" she said looking up to Drakken, he frowned and exited the saftey of Letta's room dreading whatever was about to happen.

Letta decided to snatch a bit of cookie dough from the emergency fridge, but Drakken's pained screams and Shego's evil roar made her slam the fridge shut and eye the door timidly, 'That reminds me, where's puddles?' she thought, 'I haven't seen him since the baby shower,'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The Possible twins sat in their living room flipping through tv channels, not really caring what was on. "Wat do you wanna do?" Jim asked Tim, "Dunno, man got an idea?" Tim asked. Jim shook his head, his brother sighed, "Well keep changing the channels, Direct tv might come through for us,". They kept flipping through the channels up to the 580's until something caught their attention.

The twins eyes widened as the sounds of grunting and moaning echoed in the now quiet room, "Jim," Tim whispered, "Yeah?" Jim answered, "These are the channels mom and dad told us to never see, right?" Tim asked, Jim nodded. "Should we change the channel?" Jim asked, "Dunno. I can't remember what a remote control _is _anymore," his twin answered.

Mrs. Possible walked in to chack on her sons and saw what they were watching. She panicked and turned off the tv, the boys snapped out of their daze, "Mom!" they shouted running up and hugging her, "What was that!?" Jim blurted, "Yeah! Is it a mind control channel? We couldn't look away," Tim added. Their mother's face reddened, "I'm getting your father," she said walking out of the room fast and unplugging the tv on her way.

The twins sat confused, "What just happened?" Tim asked slowly looking to his brother for some kind of answer, Jim only shrugged. Their mother returned with Mr. Possible in tow. "Now, boys," he began, " From what your mother has told me, you two just saw something quite inappropriate." the boys cringed at the way their father spoke the sentance, he continued, " Well we have been _trying_ to steer clear of this conversation for a while, but since you two started your sophmore year and Tim is seeing a very special young lady, it's been unavoidable. Boys, its time for the Birds and the Bees talk,".

The neighbors as far as six doors down could hear the Possible twins screaming that day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego laid in her bed staring down at the large stomach. She could barely get herself in or out of bed, and she was only five months. Groaning she laid on her side trying to sleep, but the baby kept kicking, "Stupid kid," she swore under her breath, "Could ya quit biting my kidneys long enough to let me sleep?". The baby stopped kicking for a moment which let Shego sigh out of relief, but then it gave a strong kick to her stomach as revenge for the comment.

She groaned loudly rolling back over andlooking up at the ceiling. A knock came to her door, "What?" she spat, the door creaked open letting in Drakken and Letta, each holding a tray. They sat next to her bed, " Are you okay?" Letta asked quietly, Shego sighed, " I'm hungry, I'm tired, and I don't want to take no crap from _anybody _today," Drakken rubbed her sotmach, which curiously calmed Shego somewhat," Well, we thought that you'd like to have a little something to eat so we brought you a snack," he informed her.

"Look I know you two _mean_ well but all I crave is pure sugar," Shego replied then she looked at the tray, "What is it anyway?" she asked. Letta piped up, "Well we made you a grilled chicken sandwich, its nice and hot, a side salad, and some cheesecake stuffed strawberries. And we got you a lemonade to drink," Shego picked up one of the strawberries and tried it, "It's actually pretty good," she smiled reaching for the lemonade.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Letta whispered giving her a small hug. Drakken smiled at Shego and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll let you get some rest now," he patted her hand then he and Letta left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. and Mrs. Possible were in the kitchen washing the evening's dishehes, "You think it was too soon for the boys to have 'The Talk'?" Mrs. Possible asked, drying a frying pan, "Ann, the boys _are _growing up and they are in highschool at such a young age, too. Being a little overly cautious now can help prevent any future mishaps. You never know what they might get into," he replied. She lifted an eyebrow, "Wish there was a version for their love for technology?" he turned to her, " Dear, all of _Middleton_ wished for that," he said moving closer to his wife.

She laughed," Well on the bright side they took it _much_ better than Kim," he laughed too, "Heh, yeah when we sat her down she didn't come home for a week: just missions and school. If they start avoiding us it'd be them locking themsevles in the garage working on whatever thay can find,". "Well," she sighed, "I'm still not sure if they were mature enough to hear that, but they _are _getting to that age," she put away the clean dishes into the cabinets then turned to kiss her husband on the cheek, "I wonder if the boys are ok," Mr. Possible thought.

Jim and Tim laid awake in their rooms not daring to look at anything other than the ceiling, "Tim," Jim called, "Yeah?" he answered, "Let's agree that growing up sucks and we can _never_ see people the same way again," Jim informed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at school, the twins looked like crap; they both had bags under their eyes, messy hair, and mismatched clothes.

Letta ran up to them, "Hey, guys," she spoke cheerfully, then she looked closer at them and her face turned from happiness to shock, " Oh my God, your parents gave you 'The Talk'," she choked. The twins cringed at the sound of the word, "You poor boys," Letta gasped, hugging the already scarred twins, "No one ever wants to hear something like that from anyone," she added.

The boys broke away from her hug, "Hey Letgo," Tim stated, "Did you ever have the talk with Drakken and Shego?" she thought, "No not with them, but I've had my trauma with the talk last year back in Fair Haven," she admitted, "How bad was yours?" Jim asked. Letta's face went completely dark, "Hand puppets and diagrams," she ended. Jim and Tim intantly quieted, thanking god that their parents didn't resort to that.

Most of the day flew by for the trio up to lunch where the twins just stared at the mashed potatoes on their plate with wonder and disgust. "Try thinking about something impossible, like a paradox," Letta sugessted, Jim shook his head, "Can't. Other images take over,". She sighed, " Okay then I'll tell you each one; Jim if Pinocchio was to say to you 'My nose will grow' is it a lie? Tim, a robber steals an expensive jewel to sell it to have money in order to buy the jewel in order to sell it so he can steal it, when can he say that the jewel is his?"

The two stare at her each thinking about the paradox she presented to each twin. She smiled, "Easily done, difficult to explain," she said and continued to eat her food while Jim and Tim tried to figure out the answers.

By the end of the day the twins were still stumped. They packed up into her hover car on their way home, "Okay, we're stumped Letgo! What's the answers?" Tim begged, Letta looked at him, "Dunno. They stumped me too, but they kept you guys occupied and forgot all about 'it'" she announced. The twins smiled, "We _knew_ there's a reason we were your friends,"


	18. Chapter 18 : Another Sitch in Time?

Chapter 18

It was thursday afternoon and the judo team was sparring in the gym, the twins watching from the bleachers. "Okay, now Jeremy, straighten out your leg a little bit more to stabalize your stance more," Letta instructed. The new boy nodded and did as instructed, taking down is slightly larger opponent with much ease. Jeremy stood up giddy as a little kid, " Did ya see that, boss!? Oh my god that was so fun!" he chortled.

The twins rolled their eyes, "The new guy is really good," Tim noted, Jim nodded, "Yeah but he seems a little too happy don't ya think?" he asked still watching the group work. "You know that he and Duncan are an item, right?" Tim inquired Jim's eyes bugged, "No way!" he hushed, "They are? Didn't he help get Jeremy on the team?" Tim nodded. "Turns out he and Letgo work together in their english class and knows how flamboyant and kickass he is too,".

"Okay listen up guys," Letta called, "The next judo match is next friday. So Jeremy, Duncan, Gary, and Marashall you all are going in this time. If we win this one, we qualify for the finals! Great work you guys," the team cheered. Everyone gathered their things and begun to leave, however in the dark side of the bleachers Michael loomed. He watched his old team's sparring match with pure hatred, "Little blue creep, I _will _get you back," he muttered to himself.

The Possible twins walked with her to her hover car, "Hey, best of luck to you and your team next week, Letta," Tim praised, Letta smiled. She kissed his cheek replying, "Thanks Timmy, I hope you get the crowd cheering at the game," Tim's face blushed a deep crimson, Jim looked at his brother smiling. They boarded the hover car and begun to take off in time for the twins pocket kimmunicators and Letta's dashboard communicator to ring. Each answered their devices, Kim called, " Tweebs, we need your help! Drakken is stealing a time traveling device and we need you two," Drakken reported, "Letta! I need you to come and help me escape! These are the coodinates, hurry!"

Letta looked back to the twins, "Ready to mediate?" she asked, "Off to adventure!" the twins shouted happily. She pressed the gas heading off to where the action was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken ran down the hallway with Kim and Ron in tow. "Not really your day with Shego being out of comission, huh Drakken?" Ron mocked, "You have no idea," Drakken panted. He managed to evade the capture from the heroes, but his stamina was running low.

Outside of the building, the trio hovered next to an open window. She parked inside the room and the group hopped out to look for their respective families. They followed the sounds of arguing and screaming futher down the hallway. Drakken was backed into a corner holding a small device half of his height, "You won't stop me from ruling the world with an iron fist, Kim Possible! I shall take over either in the present or the future!" he laughed. He pressed some buttons on the device and the room began to ripple, "Uh, K.P," Ron quavered, "I have a bad feeling about this," suddenly a hole punctures through the air and sucks in everyone, spiraling them through the fabric of time and space.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Kim groaned. She sat up rubbing her head, she noticed everyone else was either just waking up or still unconscious. As soon as all of them were wake she asked, "Ok, does anyone know exactly _where_ we are?" Drakken shrugged, "Who knows. I'm just in it for the ruling. Now I shall go about ruling the world!". The group sighed, "Well the sign says 'Middleton' " Jim pointed out, the town itself was very different from its present day counterpart; the streets were slick, the sidewalks were chrome, the buildings without any faults, even the cars were all hover cars.

Ron whistled, "Boy this place looks pretty sweet. Hey why doesn't Middleton look like this in _our_ timeline?" "Well whatever happened here to transform it into the futuristic utopia that it is hasn't happened in our timeline yet," Tim answered, Rufus squeaked in agreement. Drakken eyed his surroundings as well,"I must say I'm quite impressed with how things look. Surely it's the result of _my_ genius," he boasted.

No one remarked. They walked through the streets, Ron walked ahead in a blissful stupor, in front of him was a huge Bueno Taco emporium spanning the size of a mini mall, "It's beautiful," he sniffled Rufus popped out of his pocket, gazed at the marvel and fainted. Ron galloped into the resturant the embarassed friends and villian entered. The employee at the counter said the usual Bueno Nacho greeting, but then blinked hard at Ron, "Oh my, its you!," he gasped.

"Uh, ok," Ron replied looking for some kind of explanation, the employee spoke, "You're Ron Stoppable, owner of the entire Bueno Nacho franchise," he pointed to a picture on the wall of an older slightly gray Ron. They gasped, Ron cheered, "Booyah! I own Bueno Nacho!" he fist pumped then turned back to the employee, "Uh, yeah one Naco. Grande sized please," he ordered. Drakken gagged "Ugh, how can he eat that garbage!?" he asked.

Letta tapped her father's shoulder, "Its nice and all but can we leave now? I'd like to get back to our own timeline _while _Kim has forgotten about your theft attempt," she acknowledged. Drakken searched his person looking for the device, "Oh," he said catching Kim's attention, "Drakken," she cautioned, "We're not _stuck_ in the future, are we?" he smiled sheepishly, "Seems like the time traveling device didn't make the trip," everyone facepalmed at his epic fail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

They gathered in an internet cafe' where the teens searched the internet trying to find anyone. "H-how can you not hold on to the thing!?" Ron asked, "Dude you are so failing in the art of villiany," Drakken sputtered. He walked to the kids in a huff, "Did you find anything?" he asked. "Actually yes, we found Ron's address," Jim informed, "Cool, cool. So wheres the Ronster's staying?" Ron inquired, "Dude, you won't believe this but you got a mansion in the upscale part of Upperton, and you and Kim are married," Tim replied.

"What!?" Kim and Ron yelled, bystanders in the cafe' looked their way making them blush. Drakken arched his eyebrow, "Well well well, at least we have a start. I'm sure you two lovebirds are very happy together," "So not in the mood Drakken," Kim warned, " *sigh* Well, lets get going. Hopefully the future us will help,"

Using the address the twins found online, they, Kim, Ron, Letta, and Drakken made their way to Uppeton. The residence was a light ivory mansion with gold trimming, an elegant gate, and a lush green front yard. The address on the gate said "1773 Rayek Lane. Ron and Kim Stoppable". "Wow, you guys did really good for yourselves," Letta noted. Ron rung the doorbell, a unknown voice answered, "Yes? Do you have an appointment with the Master and Lady of the house?" Drakken scratched his head, "Um, yes we have an urgent matter to speak of with the Stoppables. It involves, um, food poisioning from one of the Bueno Nachos located on a remote island deep in the pacific,". There was a silence on the other end then a sigh, "Of course, I shall let you in," the voice replied.

Once they entered the mansion they encountered a well aged man dressed as a butler; the man's hairline receeded far back on his head, " Honestly Lady Kim has warned Master Ron that something like this would happen. One moment while I fetch the masters," he informed. He turned heel and walked up the stairs from the foyer. The heroes looked at one another shrugging. A feminine voice sighed, " Well I'll deal with the Bueno Nacho problem, no big, Ron,"

An older Kim with shorter hair wearing a sleek black dress descended from the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when she faced her younger self and others. "Oh my," she gasped, "Yeah, kinda threw us for a loop too," the younger Kim replied, "Uh older me, we need your help getting back to our time,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone sat in the living room while the time travelers explained their situation to the older Kim. She sat back, "Well that _is _quite the sitch," she sighed, "I'm not sure if I or Ron really have the resources that you need,". "Just out of curiousity," Ron piped up," What's the old gang up to in the good old future? I mean I own Bueno Nacho, but what about everyone else?". The older Kim looked concerned, "I'm not sure if I should even _tell_," she replied, "Aww, come on," Ron pleaded using the puppy dog pout.

"Fine," she said, " You know your future, I'm the head of Global Justice, Wade has his own tech company, Jim works there, Monique a famous fashion designer, Drakken and Shego took over much of Russia in a not-so- hostile takeover, and Tim and Letta are married and are the sole figures for the technical revolution and one of the richest couples in the world,"

Drakken piped up, "I actually get to take over the world?" the older Kim responded, "No, only in Russia and Shego did most of the work. You two might be dictators there, but not much of a threat. Global Justice is keeping a close eye on you," "Anything else?" he graoned. Both Kims glared at the now slightly uncomfortable villian. "And I _really_ marry Letgo?" Tim asked holding Letta's hand, much to the disapproval of Drakken, "Yeah, you do. Jim's married too, but I'm pretty sure that you guys aren't from that part of the past, so I can't spoil that," Older Kim smiled," But I _can _tell you that the inventions Tim and Letta make are used worldwide, Wade's being a close second,"

"Kim?" another voice called. A well toned man walked into the living room, sat next to the future Kim, and kissed her. "Awesome, so you must be the future me," Ron noted. The older Ron looked around, eventually getting a feel of what was going on. He turned to his wife, "Time trapped?" he asked, "Oh yeah," she replied. "Booyah?" the younger Ron asked holding out his fist, "Booyah," Ron agreed meeting his younger self's fist. "I think that the twins or maybe Wade has a time machine that they're working on," the older Ron mentioned

"Is there a way to get into contact with our future selves?" Tim asked. The married couple looked at one another, "Well we _can_ contact them, but you'll need some help getting to the tech you need," older Kim informed. "I can arrange a ride for you if you need," older Ron offered. "Please and thank you," both Kims replied. They looked at each other and laughed.


	19. Chapter 19 : Another Sitch in Time? pt 2

Chapter 19

The Stoppable family jet flew over Winscosin, "Okay, now Tim and Letta's mansion is in Milwaukee. You guys have a personal space shuttle in your back yard so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Jim should live two towns over, hopefully you all can get back in your own time," older Kim instructed. Drakken looked at her, "Um, Miss ... Stoppable? How are we going to get down there?" he asked. The older Ron laughed, "You're going the same way we did back in the day," he pulled out six parachutes and handed one to each of them.

Standing by the open door of the jet, Drakken whined, "But I don't see the point of jumping out of a perfectly good jet," suddenly he felt a foot kick him out, everyone looked at Letta, "Well, he wasn't gonna jump himself," she replied putting on her parachute and jumping out next. "So, tell. How is it like being so successful," the younger Kim asked her older counterpart, "Well, it's kinda stressful. Especially since our kids are working for me instead of taking over Ron's franchise," she explained. "Wait hold on big K.P, we have _kids_?" Ron asked incrediously "Yep," his older counterpart confirmed, "Thay couldn't help but go in our footsteps and save the world from villiany. Oh, and you guys should go ahead before we pass by the drop off zone,"

They waved a final goodbye to their older selves, Rufus included then jumped along with everyone else. "Oh, Kimmie was that Rufus?" Ron asked, she nodded, "Oh we haven't seen him in years." he said. "Yeah," she sighed, "But seeing our younger selves so makes me yearn for the old days when we went around the world fighting crime," they sighed in content, "Kim," Ron said, "When did we get like our parents?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The out of place group landed quite safely, except for Drakken who was now rubbing his side," I'll never understand how _that_ became a sport," he grumbled. Looking up he was face to face with a giant robot whose gun arm was aimed towards him, "You are tresspassing on private property! Leave now or be evaporated!," it bellowed making the entire group gasp.

The robot's arm began to power up, glowing by each passing second, "Um mister robot," Drakken chuckled nervously. "We're only looking for the Possibles. We uh, need a favor,". The robot lurched forward, "Unacceptable reasoning! Now you shall be destroyed!" it released fire onto the group. They all scattered on the property; Kim and the twins behind the water fountian, Ron in the bushes, Letta slammed into the fence, and Drakken being hunted down by the robot.

Kim asked her brothers, "Think you guys can deactivate the blast happy clunker?" the twins inspected the robot, "If we can get to the pannel behind its head, possibly," Jim suggessted. She turned to Ron then Letta, "Guys," she shouted try to keep the thing still so the tweebs can do their thing," by this time Drakken had fell and skidded across the ground. The robot was about to step on him but then a few blasts of plasma to catch the attention of the raging bot. Ron tripped the bot when it chased her. When it was down the twins acted, flipping open the pannel on its back and abruptly stopping the bot for good. "No, no, no, no!" it yelled. The top of it opened revealing a little girl no older than five crawling out with a big pout on her face, "You broke my toy!" she yelled.

The girl wore a light pink shirt and overalls with a big flower in the front. Her light brown hair was in pigtails, her skin was an almost normal color with a very light blue hue showing underneath and bright blue annoyed eyes. "Okay so who are you and _why_ in the world were you attacking us in that thing!?" Letta growled at the scared little girl. The little girl started tearing up, "What now!?" Drakken asked, "S-she's yelling a-a-at me!" the little girl hiccuped now crying. "Scarlett?" a voice called, the little girl turned towards the mansion, "Mommy!" she cried hugging the strange woman. Drakken walked up to the woman, " Well you should learn to control that brat! She nearly killed us 'playing' with that huge metal death machine! As her mother you should- " he stopped mid rant and stared at the woman he was lecturing- she was blue with green eyes and long black hair and looking at him questioningly.

"Woah," Letta gasped, "You're... ME!" the older woman smiled, "Well, yeah," she responded looking down at the little girl, "Scarlett now why are you crying?" she picked up the little girl who pointed at the twins, "They broke my toy, mommy, and the scary blue girl yelled at me, and the wierd blue guy fell out of the sky, and the red headded lady didn't stop them," she sobbed hugging the older Letta tightly. She hushed her daughter, "Now now Scar, remember when you asked how I was like when I first met your father?" Scarlett nodded, then she gestured to the younger Letta, "Yeah thats me back then," she added.

Scarlett looked at the younger version of her mother intensely, "How did daddy fall for _that_?" she asked, "Hey," Tim piped, "Younger or older you should respect your mother," Scarlett responded, "Yep thats daddy,", "Moving on," Kim interrupted, " Do you guys have a time machine? We're kinda stuck in the future with no way back,". The older Letta thought for a moment, "We've been working on it, but haven't had much luck," "And why is that?" Ron asked, Scarlett blushed, "I spilled my grape juice on it and it won't work no more,"

Drakken facepalmed, "Well that's just dandy! We're going to be stuck here!," the older Letta looked at her father," Don't think of it like that, dad. If you're so sure you guys are stuck, then how am I here?". "Well, yes that's true. We _must_ of gotten back somehow if you're here," he thought. The older Letta walked towards the back of the mansion, motioning the others to follow, "Come on, Tim's been working on it for the past few months. We could use some help on it," she offered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the workshop Tim was hunched over inside of a massive machine wielding together two wires. "Hey Tim, we got one heck of a sitch here," his wife called, he looked up seeing his sister, brother-in-law, brother, father-in-law, and wife all from the past standing behind his present wife. He stood up stretching, "Well, I get three guesses, right?" he asked. Scarlett wiggled out of her mother's arms and dashed to her father, "Daddy, daddy I gots to meet the little you and mommy!" she announced while reaching for his hand, "I see that," he said.

"Hon, any progress on the time machine?" the older Letta asked him, "Well I got it working, but it can't go any farther back than about two minutes," he answered. Drakken inspected the machine, "Well there can be some modifications made to it so the device so it can at least go back a few months," he began to dismantle a piece of the machine, picking at its inner circuits. "Are you _sure_ that you should be doing that?" the older Tim cautioned, "Of course, do you think that I the great has no idea what he is-" he was interrupted by a huge electric bolt surging through his body making Scarlett laugh histerically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(sometime later)

The mad and sane scientists worked on the machine for the past few hours while everyone else talked (mostly Scarlett). "So I have a good grandma and grandpa and an evil gradma and grandpa?" she asked, Kim answered her, "Well I guess. I mean who knows what'll happen when we return back to our time," Scarlett played along with Rufus, "And mommy can shoot laser beams like Grandma Shego?" she continued, Letta held up a lit hand much to the delight of the little girl.

Drakken laughed happily, "There! That should do it!". Tim typed in a random date, the machine came to life opening a portal into time revealing a spot that looked straight from jurassic park. A raptor looked through portal curiously eyeing the people on the other side. Tim closed the protal and cheered, "It works! Finally its operating!" Scarlett got up clapping and bouncing. Drakken entered the date of the incident and the time machine opened the portal to the Middleton of that time, "Okay enough of this, now let's all get home," he retorted to them. Ron stopped short turning to the older Tim and Letta, "You know this has been kinda bugging me, but in our time Shego's expecting and all, so what is that kid like?" he asked. Letta groaned, "I completely forgot about them!"

An explosion caught their attention, "Remember the robot you guys deactivated?" the older Tim inquired, "Well it was around just for this,". Two figures entered the mansion, a light blue man and a light green girl both wearing matching outfits that looked more like a sinister version of team Go's uniforms and jet black hair. "Hi sissy," the man sneered. Both Letta's took a defensive stance along with Kim, "Could ya fill me in on what's going on?" she informed ," My little twin sibs Draco and Sasha. _They_ are the ones who decided to follow mom and dad's example. Mostly trying to steal from us," older Letta pointed out.

"Enough of info hour, Letgo," Sasha yelled, "We just wanna thank you for finishing _our_ time machine, we'll be taking it now," Kim looked at her smugly, "Oh, now its so a deja vu moment," "Yeah I know!" Ron agreed. Sasha growled taking an advance on her sister tackling her to the ground while Draco shoved away his young heroine opponent out of the way and went straight for Tim and the machine, however he was stopped by the five year old who gave him a swift kick in the head knocking him off balance.

"You're bad uncle Draco!" she shouted landing near her father, he looked full of hate at the little girl, "Keep out of the way squirt, this is adult buisness," he growled. He swatted the girl away giving enough of a distraction for Kim to attack with a kick on the man's back.

Letta and Sasha battled farther away from the others shooting plasma blasts at one another. Letta slammed her sister onto the ground, "Didn't think I'd see you for another five years," she mocked, Sasha kicked her in the stomach, "Yeah really not feeling the whole jail scene, sissy. More into the green squares than the orange suit," she remarked.

While the battles continued Ron and Drakken crawled out of the fray to a wall. There was a control pannel on the wall, Ron looked, "Ooh, I bet this does something!" he cried pressing one of the buttons, "Ron! Don't!" the older Tim shouted. The button activated the defense system. All of a sudden a large group of robots came into the workshop and apprehended everyone inside. "Oops" Ron said, blushing deeply. Draco and Sasha both growled at the incompitence of the boy.

Everyone was tightly held by the robots for a while, "Uh, where is the release for the tin cans?" the younger Letta asked, her older self sighed, "On the control pannel,". "Well its a good thing we decided to come back," a familiar voice called.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The older Kim stood in the doorway smiling, "Well, well Draco and Sasha Lipsky. Coulda known that you'd try to steal from family again," they shot hated glances to the aged heroine. She stridded to the pannel and released everyone but Sasha and Draco. "I'll take it from here. This time I'll _personally_ make sure they are locked away. Looks like you guys got the machine working, good job,".

The portal was still open to the correct timeline awaiting use. The group said their goodbyes to their future selves and one bye one entered through the time portal, the older Letta stopped her younger self, "Hey on the day of the semi finals, be careful opening your locker. Mike booby trapped it and it backfires badly. I'm telling you because if you're not careful, you'd end up with a broken leg, a concussion, and lose most of your sight for a month, be sure to kick his ass when you can," her younger self smiled, "Thanks and no big on that mission,". She hugged her older counterpart and exited through the portal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind her the portal closed never to open again, "Wow, we're kinda awesome in the future, " Kim noted. "Booyah, K.P, we _so_ rock! I love the future us!" he shouted wrapping his arm around her. The twins looked around, "Where's Letta and Drakken?" the asked simultaneously.

They ran into the room where Letta first parked her hover car in time to see them leave at full speed. Drakken's laughter echoed as they flew out of sight, "Should we follow them, sis?" Jim inquired, Kim shook her head, "Nah, let them go. Drakken will have his hands full soon enough anyway,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(next week)

The trio excitedly sped to the gym to get ready before the judo match. Letta stopped to her locker about to open it, but remembered what her older self warned her. Letta pretended to have trouble with her locker, Michael looking on from a distance, smiled gleefully hoping his little prank would work. She tried, gave up, and left. Michael growled angerly, running to the locker and opening it himself. Letta heard a loud boom, thud, and a shrill cry. She smiled smugly and continued on to the gym.

She entered the gym and walked to her team ready to lead them to a victory. The twins were in their mascot outfits doing a routine, Kim and her family were in the bleachers cheering, and even her parents were here, hiding out in the darker part of the gym. Duncan and his opponent from the rival school entered the ring and the semi finals began.


	20. Chapter 20 : The Big Day

Ch 20

It was late in the evening, Letta was fast asleep in her bed; it had been months since the trip to the future. She snuggled closer to her pillow sighing dreamily, her room door slammed open making her jump out of her sleep and fall out of the bed. She strained her eyes in the newly shonw light finding her father in full panic mode.

"Get the lead out, child. Shego's going into labor" he snapped, Letta scrambled out of her entangled sheets standing up looking like a mess. She moved her hair out of her eyes, "You got the bags and stuff, right?" she asked Drakken while running after him, "Please, I'm a _ little _more organized than you think," he answered.

They got to the hangar where a hovercar was loaded and a _very_ uncomfortable Shego groaning a little in pain. Drakken hopped into the driver's seat and revved up the craft, "Letta stay next to Shego, I'll drive," he ordered, "Uh, can we trade jobs?" she pleaded, her words went unnoticed as Drakken shot the hovercar straight towards the hospital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Tim stared at the empty desk next to the window, "Dude, Letta's never missed a day of school," he whispered. His brother looked at him , "Tim, she might just be running a little late. Don't worry, if she doesn't show up she'll definately call,". "Possibles! That's enough talking! Now if you little juvenile deliquents would listen up, you _might_ learn something," Barkin snapped.

The twins groaned, Barkin's lecture droned on easily losing the intrests of the entire class. "Well since all of you were so _fasinated_ by my lecture, I have a suprise for you. Pop quiz!" the whole class groaned, one child going as far as to slam his head on the desk.

By lunch, the twins were worried. Tim finally took out his cell phone and texted her; 'Letgo, where ru?'. His phone buzzed almost immediately with a reply; 'At the hospital, Shego went into labor last night. We can officially say hello to Sasha and Draco now.'. The twins looked at each other, they texted back 'Ok, you evil future sibs are now in the present. Any chance of them being as bad as they will be?' she replied, ' Will try to keep that from happening. See ya tomorrow,'

Tim closed his cell phone. "Well, what now?" his brother asked. The cheerleaders walked up to their table, sat down, and glared at them, "Look losers squared, we need to talk about your little blue bitch," Lee growled. The twins looked at one another in fear, "uh, sure," Jim replied, "Just let me get something out of my bag," he reached into his backpack and pulled a smoke bomb. He sat it on the table, "Okay now what do you need from us?" he asked

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken sat next to Shego holding his newborn son smiling. "Well I must say, of all the thing's we've ever done; bank robberies, kidnappings, and such, this is the best result we've ever gotten," he smiled. She nodded looking down at their daughter. The twins looked almost like an exact copy of the villians, but their eye colors were swapped.

Letta knocked on the door lightly, "Kay the doctor won't tell the cops that you guys were here and we gotta be out by 7 tonight," she reported sitting in the chair next to her parents. She looked at her new siblings, 'Awww, cute!' she thought, 'Hopefully you won't become evil,' little Sasha cooed happily and Draco giggled making their new big sister laugh.

"Well, better start packing up then," Shego replied smirking. The nurse came in to take the twins for a final checkup while their family packed. Shego sat on the side of the bed, pouting since Drakken wouldn't let her help but enjoying the sight of him trying to take the bag out to the hover car, falling over twice before getting out the door. Another nurse assisted the first bringing a wheelchair for Shego. Letta pushed her while the two nurses each held a twin and they walked out to the waiting hovercar.

Drakken helped strap the newborns in and help Shego back into the car; she and Letta sitting on opposite sides of the little twins. Drakken started up the craft and drove away back to the hideout.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"What? Seriously, Lee said that?" Letta laughed. She was on the phone with the Possible twins, "Yeah, turns out that good old Mike's locker prank had a _bigger_ backfire when he opened your locker. He broke his arm trying to adjust it, then he slipped and broke three teeth, then when he was getting up from that his hand got stomped on by someone who was trying to help him," Jim explained, Letta shook her head," Wow, and Lee blamed _me_ for what happened because I didn't fall for his prank?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. She said for you to watch your back," Tim warned, "She doesn't really scare me. If she even tries, I can always think of something better- or take one of your inventions and mess with it and plant it on Lee," Letta replied with an evil laugh. The twins laughed too, "You're starting to sound like Drakken," they said.

Drakken listened in on Letta's phone conversation with much discouragement. Shego was in the living room with the twins reading a magazine, "Will you stop eavesdropping already! Geez, since she's been dating you won't stop pestering," she groaned he looked back at her, " Silence Shego! They'll hear you. Don't you need to change a diaper or something?" he waved away her comment earning a _very_ close plasma blast next to him.

"So anyway," Jim continued, Drakken pressed his ear closer to the reciever to hear, "Duncan and a few others are going to the beach next week. Do you wanna come with us?" Letta paused, "Define 'a few others' please," the twins laughed, "Meaning us Duncan, Jeremy, Lilith, Candice, oh and a new kid named Hyperion," "Hyperion?" Letta mused, "Like the 7th moon of saturn? That's kinda cool," "Yeah, are you in?" Tim asked hopefully.

"If I can get the ok from my parents. I've kinda been giving them a crash course in child rearing," she explained. "Well if you can't make it, we understand," Tim replied dejectedly, "Well it's fine with me," Drakken muttered, not realizing that the kids heard him. "Dad! You've been listening in on my phone calls again!? How can that be when I'm using my _cell phone_?" Letta demanded. "Oh, well that is- huh? Yes Shego I'm coming!" he said quickly hanging up the phone, Shego laughed behind him along with Sasha and Draco. He grumbled, "Great, even the infant find me lacking,"

_sorry, was too lazy to write anything else. Have a fun school year folks!_


	21. Chapter 21: Beach Side Embarassment

Chapter 21

The group got together early saturday morning at the Possible household talking excitedly. The twins ran out with their stuff, "Okay sorry for the wait, our folks wanted to make sure that we had everything" Jim apologized, his brother taking place with Letta, holding her hand and blushing.

Lilith grabbed one of her golden locks and began to twist it whispering, " Man, I wish I had a boyfriend. Not fair they flaunt it in front of us," Candice bumped her hip playfully, "Come on Lilly, no sad faces today. Beach time is _made_ for boy babe searchin'!". Lilith smiled, showing a mouth full of braces and high-fiving her friend.

Candice turned to Hyperion who was the tallest and most built of all the group. She waved a little at him making the gentle giant blush deeply. They rolled their eyes, "Come on guys let's go ahead to the pier," Jeremy piped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

They changed into their bathing suits in changing rooms by the pier; Candice gushing over everyone's bathing suits with fervour. "Kay, Candy you're embarassing everyone! Let's get down to the shore already," Duncan called leading the way to the shoreline.

The twins set out a huge beach blanket, Letta put up the umbrellas, Lilith and Candice both pulled along the cooler, Duncan and Jeremy were trying to help out the girls, and Hyperion went off somewhere to buy sunscreen. "Kay now we got out lookout base set up, let's get to the water. Wakeboarding or bust!," Letta yelled running to the water with a wakeboard laughing.

"Some girl you got there Tim," Hyperion chuckled appearing with the sunscreen. Tim looked up at him, "Yeah, I know" he laughed leaning back into the shade. Hyperion helped Candice and Lilith with sunscreen while Duncan and Jeremy helped one another, not being above giving a kiss or two while working. Jim laid back and tried to tan while the others did their own thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Candy_ I'm not sure if we should talk to those boys," Lilith warned, the boys she mentioned were working out with weights that looked really worn. "Lilly, they are prime choice _hunks_! Look at those muscles!," Candice pointed. Lilith nodded, "Yeah they're impressive but I don't think they're all that smart,".

Before Candice could retaliate, one of the muscle boys walked up to the girls, flexing," Hello ladies, enjoying the view?" he asked flexing even more. "Yes sir!" Candice cried eyeing the boy's every muscle, Lilith rolled her eyes, "Okay I'm going back with the others." as she turned to leave, another one of the muscle boys stopped her, "Where ya going, babe? The show's just starting,". "Back off! I don't want anything from you," Lilith snapped, the muscle boys retorted, "Don't be so like bitchy, chicky. We just wanna show you a good time," he grabbed Lilith and pulled her close to him.

"Hey!" Candice shouted, "Let my girl go!" the other hugged her from behind, "Don't worry dude, we're like really nice," he assured. Lilith thought, 'These guys really _are_ morons' then she had an amazing idea.

"Okay, we'll stay," she said much to Candice's suprise, "But only if you can recite this perfectly;"

"Mr and Mrs. Picklepepper,

Hired a pickle belcher,

to make sure the food had no gas.

But in the merry merry month of may,

The pickle people forgot to pay,

Making crass.

So he brought back a jalapeno,

He got from a filipino

And dropped it in a pickle jar.

Fired from the pickle job,

from the place he did rob,

And then he laughed from afar."

The boys tried their best but couldn't recite it without messing up. Lilith grabbed Candice's arm and pulled her away while the muscle heads were busy with their meaningless task. "Okay, I'll trust your judgement whenever we're away from the group," Candice whispered to the smiling Lilith.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim watched his girlfriend play around in the ocean, 'I'm _sooo_ lucky' he thought smiling, 'She's smart, fun, talented, one heck of a fighter *sigh* I'm really happy, really lucky, really- what's that wierd feeling?' he looked down, blushing a bright crimson.

Letta came up out of the water to Tim, who was blushing. "Hey, come in the water with me," she said. "Uh, no no. Not right now I mean," he rushed covering his trunks, "Aww your girl wants to play with you and you say no? Bad bad Timmy," Candice mocked pushing him up towards Letta. "Wait no you don't get it!," he shouted.

When Candice made Tim stand up, the girls got a full view of what he was trying to say. "Oh you pitched a tent? Sorry we didn't know," Candice apologized stifling a laugh, Letta's face reddened, "Oh, I'll just go to the pier and get something to eat," she dashed away with Candice and Lilith following.

Tim slumped down covering his trunks once again completly embarassed. His brother woke, "Hey where'd the girls go?" Jim asked "T-the pier," his twin stuttered looking down. Jim sat up concerned for his brother, "Hey what happened? Did you guys have a fight or something?" he asked, Tim shook his head, "Then what happened!?" Jim demanded, Tim simply answered, " Crappy hormones,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The girls were picking up ice cream from a vendor on the pier, Candice was laughing all the way, "Wow, didn't think that _that_ would happen," she laughed. Lilith elbowed her in the ribs, "Shut it," she whispered but Candice ignored her. Letta got the ice cream and began to walk back to the boys, "Soooo," Candice began, " Have you ever seen a real one before?" "_CANDICE!_" Lilith shouted. Letta tried to sound oblivious, "See what before? An Ice cream cone?" Candice sighed, "You _know _what I mean, well?" Letta's face reddened, "N-no," she whispered holding tight to the tray.

"Candice Marie Lopez, stop talking dirty to Letta," Lilith lectured, "Now now, mother sooner or later our little Letta will see one and we _do_ want her to be responsible. No better teacher than someone who's been around the block," Candice informed looping her arm into Letta's and giving Lilith the tray of ice cream, "Now, Letta if you and Tim ever have those kind of urges that are too strong to control, its best to be safe about it; condoms, sponges, spermicide, and more," Candice stated. Letta groaned, "Not the teenage version of the talk! Please I'll do your bidding for a month if you will just stop right there!". Candice laughed, " Sorry kiddo the facts of life waits for no one!" Lilith looked at Letta mouthing an apology to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls returned to the beach blanket with the guys giving them each an ice cream. Letta sat between the twins sighing, "And what's wrong with _you_?" Jim asked she turned to him, "A very uncomfortable recap of the talk," she replied eating her ice cream.

Hyperion scooted closer to Lilith and Candice who asked where Duncan and Jeremy went, " I went looking for them a while back and, well they'll be back in about 20 minutes," Hyperion replied , "What in the world did you walk on?" Lilith asked, Hyperion held his arms up in a shape of an 'x' and shook his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (Later)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group of friends looked up at the darkening sky admiring the stars. "Okay okay I'll give you that one, but I gotta say my favorite animal is the red panda," Letta spoke, "Hm? Why is that?" Hyperion asked, she replied "Ever seen the sequel to the last airbender? One of the animals on it is called a fire ferret and it looks like a smaller version of a red panda, kinda fell for the series,", "If I was to have a favorite animal, it would be the Dragonfish; it haunts my dreams," Lilith told. The rest of the gang looked at her strangely, "Only the dreams of epic caliber," she added.

Despite everything that had happened the merry gang of friends had a fun time out at the beach.


	22. Chapter 22 : Back to Business

Chapter 22

Letta sat in her bed completely miserable; it was summer, her parents were 'working', she was left alone with the twins, _and_ she had the flu. She coughed a bit then flopped back onto her pillow looking up at the ceiling.

"This. So. _SUCKS!_" she yelled in fusteration. Letta's cellphone rung, she picked it up, answering with an exhausted, "Hello?" "Yes Letta, seems like we'll be away from the lair for longer than expected," Drakken informed from the other end, explosions could be heard through the reciever. She sat up, "What do you mean? How long are we talking?" she asked, "Well maybe a week, maybe two," he answered, another explosion following and Shego yelling in the background, "Possibly three weeks. Have to go now," he said quickly ending the call.

Letta stared at her phone in disbelief. In another room she could hear one of the twins crying. Sighing Letta got up from her bed nearly falling down due to dizziness. She pulled out a medical mask from her health kit, covered her face, and went into the twins' room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Sasha and Draco gurgled in their crib mesmerized by the soft light emitted from it. Letta entered to find two content infants, "Okay who was crying?" she asked them, Draco laughing as a confession. She picked up her little brother, "You little blue boy, are a farce. Keep crying wolf, I'm not coming to save you," she warned, Draco's respnse? Puking all over his big sister making his twin laugh hard. "You. Are. Beyond. Help," she stated.

She put him down and returned to her room to change clothes. "Kay you two, I'm not backing down! I'm gonna try to get you on a better track for your futures!" she stated when returned back in their room, being greeted by baby Sasha with bright glowing hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Go faster, Shego! Kim Possible is gaining on us!" Drakken shouted, "On it Dr.D," she replied turning the hovercar and pressing on the gas. Kim, in a helicopter sped up as well, "You are _not_ getting away this time, Shego," she muttered, Ron was in the back of the helicopter clinging to his seat and Rufus squeaking in slight terror, "K.P, Shego's shooting at us! She's shooting at us! K.P!" he shouted.

Shego shot another blast at the helicopter missing once again. "Does college even give Princess enough to do!? She _still_ finds the time to bust us," she growled going faster, "Uh, Shego?" Drakken mentioned, "Not NOW," she snapped.

"Ron, take the wheel," Kim ordered moving up from her seat, Ron looking dumbfounded, " K.P what are you- Wait wait wait I'm not even in- the thing yet," he shouted scrambling to grab the controls while his girlfriend jumped out onto the hovercar.

Shego growled in annoyance, taking the offensive towards the heroine. They fought in the small hovering area while Drakken tried to keep the craft under control, getting hit by both in the process. "Trench!" he shouted, the two women stopped, "Did you just call us a-" Kim asked Drakken shook his head, pointing towards the water; Shego accidentally fried the controls and the hover car was plummeting into the Mariana Trench.

The craft smacked the water with enough force to eject the three out of it an break on impact. Ron lowered the helicopter close enough to the water for Kim to climb back in, "Better luck next time, Shego," Kim boasted smugly, leaving the two villians in the ocean. Shego took her anger out on the water growling hatefully, "Calm yourself, Shego. Kim Possible didn't take the device," Drakken replied, "What do you mean?" Shego demanded.

He presented the device they had just stole, "Give me _some _credit. I made a decoy and purposely let Kim Possible take the fake one," he grinned, "Ah so you _do _ learn from your mistakes. Pretty sneaky Dr.D," she complimented, " But we have a bigger problem; how are we gonna get back before Global Justice comes and carts us off?" Drakken blinked, "Well we better start swimming," he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"Sasha get back here right now!" Letta yelled at the escaping green child. She had finally caught Draco and was now in persuit of his partner in crime, "Gotcha!" she yelled in triumph, Sasha tried to wiggle from her grasp but to no avail. The little tyke decided to burn her way out earning a pained yelp from big sister, a fast escape from Sasha, an a daring breakout from Draco.

Looking at the self inflicted chaos, Letta thought, 'Even our _parents _can't escape this easily,' already sick and quickly running low on energy, she kept chase on them.

Finally capturing them, Letta began running bathwater. " Geez tweevils it's _only_ a bath," she grumbled stripping the two of their clothes and placing them in the warm water. Draco whimpered whils Sasha screamed in terror of the water. Their big sister quickly washed and dried them to get the twins out of the water as soon as possible.

Letta began to dress them. She grabbed two diapers, easily getting Sasha dessed, when she turned to Draco, he took the opportunity to work on his aim- peeing all over Letta, "I _really_ don't think that Scarlett will even exist in my future now," she thought aloud. She wrestled the boy to get dressed, tiring out all three. Letta picked up her baby siblings and sat them back into the crib, turned on the mobile and left to get herself cleaned up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(a day or two later)

The villians swam to the shore of Fais Island beat tired, "Where are we?" Shego asked, " Feis Island in the Yap state, Shego," Drakken informed, "This island only has a population of about 200, so I doubt we can find a helicopter since they mostly fish here," she rolled her eyes, "So you mean," she reasoned, " In order to get back to the kids, we need a boat to get to _another_ island, meaning going back into the water, to find a place with air travel?" Drakken nodded, scared of what was about to happen. And as his conscience predicted, Shego went on a rampage on the little island.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Letta sighed leaning back into the water, snot nearly oozing out of her nose; she _really_ did not feel well. All was quiet, giving her a chance to enjoy herself- too quiet. Her nagging feeling wouldn't go away so she got out early to check on the twins.

Upon exiting the bathroom she finds the henchmen running- lit afire in a bright green light. Sasha escaped with the help of Draco, but leaving her twin trapped in the crib, and letting her loose in the lair to do as she saw fit. The infant cackled as the fully grown men ran in circles screaming in high pitched voices. Letta (still in a bathrobe) grabbed a fire extinguisher and proceeded to put out the men.

She looked at Sasha, "You are a bad, bad tweevil," she stated. Sasha lit up her little hands only to be put out with the extinguisher. The infant gasped shocked that her sister for stopping her so suddenly. Sasha tried again and again failed, halted by Letta. "We can go _all_ day, kid," she warned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(days later)

Drakken and Shego paddled up to the biggest island in the area nearly passing out from exhaustion, "Okay... Now where are we?" Shego panted, "Pohnpei, I believe. They *gasp* they shoul have an airport here," he gasped. Shego weakly twirled a finger in the air, "Woo. Hoo,"

As soon as they were able, they booked a flight to Middleton (At Shego's request)on the fastest jet there. In less than eight hours they were back in Middleton.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

They walked back into the lair, which was now spotless, they noticed a note on the table. It read;

_Mom and Dad_

_I know its been over a week since you had called and I promised to watch the twins, but we seriously need to talk about them._

_First of all, if both of you are going to be gone for more than five days, I WILL invest in a babysitter to help me keep the tweevils in check. NO henchmen shall stay while you're gone or else we'd have another fire mishap. For the saftey and sanity of everyone who lives/ works here, these demands must be met!_

_Secondly we need seperate cribs for them; they've learned how to work together to escape. Also teach them NOT to fear water no matter how small the amount and what is ok and not ok to burn._

_And finally, what kind of people leaves four month old genius babies with someone who has the flu!? I can understand that I'm the person who you guys trust the most with them, but I could barely take care of myself let alone them during the whole time, and I even passed out a few times. Sasha was the absolute worst throughout the whole thing! As a bit of a warning, start carrying a fire extinguisher around with you when dealing with her, and Draco has kinda been making a pure mess of everything all week long._

_If you're reading this then I finally got the whole lair cleaned, fixed everything they broke, got them to sleep, and finally blacked out on my own bed. Let's all talk tomorrow, okay?_

_Letta_

The villianous parents looked at one another grimancing a little, "Wonder what kind of crap she's been through since we was away?" Drakken thought, "Well she _did_ just explain most of it in this letter," Shego pointed out.

They crept into Letta's room finding her face down on her bed asleep, albiet coughing and sniffling in her sleep. They could see that the clothes she fell asleep in was dirtied with oil smudges, dirt, singe marks, and holes burnt in it. "Oh we owe her big time, " Shego retorted, "True, might as well see how the twins have faired," Drakken suggested.

They check on the twins who were fast asleep, clean, and content. They curled around one another in an adorable manner. The two criminals' hearts melted seeing their children like that, Drakken noticed a digital camera on the desktop with a stickynote on it, 'Had a feeling you'd check on them and find something cute so take the picture and look through the gallery on the camera'. Shego took a picture of the twins, then she and Drakken sat in the living room looking through the camera that was filled with pictures of all three in either adorable or embarassing situations.


	23. Chapter 23 : Goodbye Letgo?

Ch 23

Drakken sat at his desk working on his next plan while Draco played with a squirt gun, pulling it apart and repairing it. Commodore Puddles walked in and lovingly licked Draco, earning a bounty of giggles.

Draco lifted his gun and zapped the dog. Drakken brought his attention to the infant only when he smelled burning fur. Looking down, he saw a bald poodle and a little blue baby with a evil grin.

"Draco, no harming the family pet," he lectured picking up the boy. Drakken took the toy gun away from him and inspected it, " Astounding, you were able to turn a mere water toy into a laser weapon? And before you can walk no less!," he gasped raising Draco up high, "Who's a little evil mastermind? Is it you? Is it you?" he cooed in a baby voice.

Behind him Shego and Letta tried their best not to laugh while Shego recorded Drakken on video. He turned, face reddening, "You didn't record that did you?" he asked. " What was your _first_ clue?" Shego sneered.

He huffed, "Well I'm not gonna say that I'm embarassed about playing with my son!" Shego remarked, "Oh you will when the other villians see this!" with that tape she ran, Drakken close behind leaving Letta and Draco dumbfounded. She looked at her baby brother and asked, " Wanna go check if Sasha's up," her answer from the little boy was a laugh and two little hands clapping.

Letta picked up Draco and led him to the twins bedroom where Sasha was still sleeping. Letta sushed her little brother while she covered up the baby girl. She took her baby brother into her room to play, "I'm glad that you don't blast me as much as Sasha does," she whispered to him while quietly leaving out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please Shego, I'll be the laughing stock of the entire villian community!" he begged on his knees next to Shego's chair. She was only one click away from internationally disgracing her boss, "I _might_ be persuaded not to, but only if you do something for me," she offered. Drakken blinked, " I'll agree to poop duty with the twins, but in no way am I changing Draco if it's the other," Shego laughed, "Wasn't talking about that, but okay. I meant that you'd have to beg for me and I _don't_ mean public begging either,"

Drakken shot up, "That's an order, right? Nevermind I accept anyway!" he agreed almost too hapily. Shego scratched under his chin, "Now that's an obedient pet. Okay to the bedroom, Letta can watch the twins for a bit,".

Drakken almost ran to the bedroom if not for a sickingly sweet voice calling, "Hello! Are you hoooommmmeee?" Drakken stamped his foot at both the cockblock and who just walked in.

"Tootsie, how _nice_ of you to of visit," Shego greeted, clenching her teeth. The portly jubilant woman bounced into the living room and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her fro Shego to sit. "Congrats on you two bundles!," she exclaimed, " I bet they are just so adorable despite having a skin condition," both Shego and Drakken tried not to glare at the woman.

Drakken coughed, "Well, what do we owe this visit from you? Another checkup?" Tootsie shook her head , " Oh no nothing like that. Just something _much_ more fun! Is Letta here? I know its summer and all but is she?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta put Draco onto her bed sound asleep. She made sure to put pillows around him so he wouldn't fall off and a night light on the side in case he woke up. Drakken stood in the doorway, "Letta dear could you come with us?" he asked. She stood up and walked over to him, "Sure, but what's going on? Looks like you've seen hell," he sighed, "Depends. Can _you_ stand not blasting the devil?"

Upon entering the living room, Letta's mood went straight to crappy; a overly happy Tootsie spells trouble for everyone. She sat opposite of the adults, "Okey, what's going on?" she asked. "I'm about to get to that," Tootsie responded with a bit of malice, "Well since my last checkup with you, Fair Haven has gotten under suspicion from the government for some reason. And well, because of this, it has come to our conclusion that Letta _must_ be removed from such an unhealthy enviroment for her own good,"

"What!?" all three screamed, waking up the twins. One of the henchmen on duty that day went to calm the infants. "Y-you can't do that!" Shego growled, Tootsie never lost her cool, "Indeed I can Ms. Lipsky, this type of enviroment has been so hazardous- I mean look at her! She's nothing but a science experiment gone wrong, I'll admit a step up from being a gropefest mistake but not by much. Either way, I'm here for her immediate removal,"

Tootsie got up and grabbed Letta's arm and pulled her towards the exit. "One minute now, Tootsie you have no legal right to do so!" Drakken pointed out, she turned to him, "On the contrary, Mr. Lipsky, I have the government on my side with this decision. If you want her back, there's a lot of legal red tape to go through so just think of this as easy abandonment," she smiled. She left the lair with Letta, doing what no villian nor Kim Possible has ever done; put the two at a complete loss at what to do to next to bring her back.

_If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter, please message me; I'm really at a loss on this one! If there are a lot of good ones, I'll try to get as many as I can into the next chapter, darn you writer's block!_


	24. Chapter 24 : You're Out!

ch 24

"Ow, hey watch it!" Letta shouted when Tootsie pushed her into a room. Tootsie only smiled, "Well sweet heart, you can't possibly believe that I'd let you around the other children with those nasty _powers_, did you?" she put her hands around Letta's throat securing a device around it with a sharp _clink_. Letta tried to remove the device on her neck with no success, "Okay Tootsie, what is with the metal dog collar!?" she demanded.

"Oh thats a nice little shocky collar for if you try to use your blasts. You'll just have a tiny little shock if you try something," she explained. "Its gonna waste me if I try to escape, huh," Letta responded, "There's that smarty smart smartness again. You know that's _not_ an attractive trait," Tootsie deadpanned. She continued, "You know we've become dangerously short handed these past few months, and the children have become quite rowdy so those of us who still worked here needed a safe way to 'control' the children. I gotta say, the villian's market sells quite a lot of mind control devices," Letta raised an eyebrow, "We always knew that you were evil, Miss Tootsie. If this was going on a world wide scale, you'd have some serious respect, but it's a twisted babysitter's dream ,"

Tootsie smiled wide. She presented a small cell phone sized thing, "I can also use this to activate the shocky collar too," she pressed the button on the side; the most painful zapping sound echoed through the small room. Letta fell on the floor gasping and coughing in pain, "You are an evil little fat lady," she choked out. Tootsie responded, "Only when it comes to you, you little freakshow,". She left out of the room and locked the door behind her, walked up the stairs from the basement, and pushed the bookshelf back in front of the door inside her office. When her deed was done she composed herself and opened her office door letting in a married couple, "Welcome to Fair Haven you two! Are you looking to adopt today?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tootsie just swept in and took her!? You just let her do it?" Tim shouted into the phone; Drakken was on the other line, "Our hands are tied on this side, contact your sister or her supplier of information or something," Tim sighed, he covered the reviever and turned to his twin," Any luck getting Kim?" he asked Jim answered, "She's stuck dissecting a cow in class. She can help later but we're on our own for now. Think Wade could find something out on the orphanage?". Tim turned back to the phone, "Kim can't come, but we can contact Wade," "The one time we _really_ want her to appear!" Drakken shouted, "Just get the portly boy to check everything out,"

The screen in the lair suddenly flashed on, "I'm _not_ portly!" Wade scorned. Shego glared at him, "Yeah yeah you're big boned, moving on. Did you find _anything_ on Fair Haven?" he grimanced, "Yeah, I checked the paperwork and its all legal, but something wierd has been goin on there lately," "What kind of wierd?" Drakken asked. Wade replied, " The kind of wierd as in a high number of adoptions way too high for a single orphanage to accomplish, unaccounted purchases from a villian superstore, and a huge lack of employees working there. Something suspicious is going on there at least, so there is probable cause for an investigation,"

"I _knew_ something was up with that lady! No person can be that happy on every job," Shego stated, Wade continued, "Anyway I'll keep checking on the orphanage and contact you if anything else happens. In the meantime, try to sort out all the legal stuff," the screen went blank on Drakken's side and turned on on the twin's computer.

"Try to contact Kim again while I go find anyone else who'd help," he instructed them. Then their screen turned off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta looked arond the room for anything to get the collar off of her, but it was too dark to see anything. She lit up her hand only a little allowing the bare minimum of light and was shocked again. Letta laid on the floor in pain, 'When she said no blasts, she _meant _it,' she thought, 'Stupid orphanage, stupid Tootsie, stupid room, just stupid!' she kicked a small shelf. It rattled and fell over revealing a small opening on the wall even darker than the room itself.

Letta cautiously put her hand inside the hole, feeling how far it was. She was almost shoulder length into the hole until she felt something furry that moved and screeched. Out of reaction she shot at it and once again was painfully shocked, "Well played Tootsie; leaving something in here to freak me out," she grumbled.

Whatever it was moved inside the room brushing across Letta's leg. She screamed and scrambled up to anything that was higher than the ground yelling, "Damn it damn it damn it!" when the said anything fell, "I hate the dark!,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tootsie eyed the bookshelf nervously, swearing that she could hear some noise from behind it. "Miss Tootsie?" the lady asked snapping her attention back to the task at hand, "Yes? Oh that's right, now are you ready to adopt little Dominic? He's been so excited to have a family ever since you two approached him." she said. The couple looked at one another lovingly, "Yes we're sure on him," the man replied, " At first it was hard to pick, all of them were so well behaved, but something about Dominic stood out more. I dunno what it was but he's sefinately the one," Tootsie clasped her hands together, "Wonderful, well there is a little paperwork left to do, but other than that, you can take your new son home today,"

The couple signed the papers and shook Tootsie's hands, then were led to Dominic's room. Inside the orphanage everything was clean and neat; no toys, clothes, or mystery blobs on the floor, no screaming, no 'artwork' drawn on the walls, and no children fighting. All the children were sitting quietly in their rooms with a dumb content look on their faces and all were dressed neatly. When they reached Dominic's room, the little boy sat in a chair next to the window looking outside, "Dominic, sweetie pick up your suitcase and come on," Tootsie ordered underneath a veil of sweetness. Dominic turned to her, "Yes Miss Tootsie," he responded picking up his suitcase.

All four walked out to the new parent's car. The man took Dominic's suitcase and put it into the trunk, before they put Dominic into the car Tootsie asked to give the boy one last hug. When she hugged him she secretly pulled off a dark patch off of the boy's shoulder. Dominic blinked a few times regaining consciousness, "Now go with these people and never come back," Tootsie growled to the little boy. He gulped and nodded quickly running to the car. When the new family drove away, Dominic took the chance to flip Tootsie the bird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay so now evil caregivers?" Ron asked, "Ron, we dealt with an evil caregiver before. Remember Nanny Nane?" Kim pointed out. "Yeah I know K.P but she was a _nanny_ she didn't run a orphanage, big diff? Nanny's can let the kids leave! Whoever this person is has major kid traumatizing points here," Ron retorted, Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well, Drakken and Shego seriously need help since its a _very_ legal standpoint. I mean they're actually _filling out_ the paperwork," Wade spoke. "What? Wait they're going the _legal_ way!?" Ron gasped, "K.P, this is serious,"

"Well, yeah," Wade agreed, "Gotta be love, even if it doesn't make sense," he typed on his computer, "The orphanage is in Missouri. I'll let Drakken and Shego know where to find you," "Please and thank you ," Kim chimed. She got into her car, " Ready Ron?" she asked, Ron jumped into the passengers side grinning. Before they could go, Jim and Tim appeared on the screen in her car, "Hey you're not leaving without us!" Tim shot, "Yeah she's our friend too," Jim added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drakken tapped his foot impatiently, "Darn that boy, Kim Possible should of been here by now," Kim's car screeched in front of them. "Sorry about that, the tweebs refused to stay behind," she explained. Ron and the tweebs exited the car Ron noticed, "Hey they brought their twins too K.P,"

She looked over to Shego who was trying to keep the tweevils from pulling her hair out, "No one voulnteered to babysit them," Drakken explained, "Couldn't you, you know get your henchmen to do it?" She asked, "Not since the fire extinguisher incident," Shego snapped. "Then the tweebs can watch the twins," Kim rationed

"What? No we want a piece of the action," Jim whined, "Not on this one," Kim stated. "This is all well and dandy, but what _is _ your plan to get to Missouri?" Drakken asked. Team Possible smiled and pointed up. A large Global Justice jet parked down, "Kinda has a perk being a cheerleader superhero huh?"Kim smirked, "And its a free ride," Ron added

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta felt along the ground looking for anything to hit whateveritwas that was in the room with her. She touched a sleek rod with a slightly wider end, "Flashlight! Yes!" she cheered. She turned on the light and got a good look around the room. It looked like an old storage room, but it was bigger than she thought only much more cluttered. She shone the light on the moving object; it was big furry and looked like a cross between a great dane and a sewer rat. It looked into the light which made it's eyes shine bright red. It half hissed half growled at her making Letta jump and shut the flashlight fast. "I'm in my own version of the Slender game," she whined.

Behind the door Tootsie chuckled at Letta's comment. "Thats Bickers," she yelled, "Got him at a discount from some woman named Amy. Careful he doesn't like loud noises," Tootsie banged the door several times, not stopping until Bickers went berserk.

On the other side barking, blasts and zaps could be heard along with various things falling and making more noise angering Bickers even more. "I _wish_ I was in the Slender game. I could take _him_, " Letta shouted trying to keep blasting the beast and not pass out from being shocked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Above the skies of Missouri the GJ jet closed in on the orphanage. On board the group went over what to do, "Uh, can I stay with the mini evils instead?" Ron asked, "Why?" his girlfriend asked, he answered," Well you know, I don't do well with the whole evil babysitter thing you know? Like the last time I ended up in a diaper K.P, A DIAPER!" .The villians stared at the boy, "Wow thats, uh, quite a wierd thing you said there," Drakken replied, "Better than him losing his pants," Tim added.

"But if Ron's staying here, then we can go?" Jim asked. "_No_," Kim and the villians said. "Yeah you two will just end up caught with her," Shego informed, "Ronnie boy here will be useful as a diversion _not _a hostage," . The twins and Ron all slumped, unhappy with their roles. The pilot came on the intercom, " Uh, Possible and company, we're coming close to the target zone," Kim pressed the button, " Kay, thanks Sully,"

Kim walked to the door of the jet, "Sky dive or land?" she asked the company. Shego jumped up grabbing the parachutes and tossing one to everyone (except Jim and Tim).

She opened the door, Kim jumped first. Drakken looked down, "Uh, I should stay with the children in case of-," Shego interrupted him, "No way Dr. D, this _way_ more fun," she grabbeed him by the arm and jumped out. Ron sighed, "Might as well, future Ron won't have this kind of work for long,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tootsie was finishing up her paperwork for the day, she looked up curiously. There hasn't been a peep out of Letta for almost an hour. She ignored the feeling and continued her work not really focusing. Outside she saw a plane pass by, "I wonder how it feels to own one of those," she sighed, "Oh well, as soon as I get rid of all these little brats I can find out for myself,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group landed on the property looking at the building before them, "_This_ is Fair Haven? Not to be inconsiderate but you really picked a crappy place to adopt Dr.D," Shego laughed, "Shego, focus on the task at hand," Drakken warned. They entered through the front doors, the halls were empty and the building was quiet, "This is exactly like that horror film '_Children fom the maternity ward_' this is the part before the evil kids come out and eat us!" Ron rambled earning a brisk slap on the head from Shego, "Buh!? K.P did you see that!?" he asked, Kim spun around, "Saw what, Ron? A maternity kid?" he deadpanned and kept going.

"Well hellllllloooooo!" a sweet voice chimed. A shiver went down the villian's spines. Down a hallway was Tootsie standing there all smiles. "So you're the evil woman? She looks so sweet," Kim noted, "Aww thats so sweet, but I'm not sure if I can let you go," she replied, "Children, Tootsie needs some help with the bad ap~ples,"

The doors slowly opened letting out many well dressed little kids who turned tho the group and attacked, "I told you so! Maternity Ward strikes!" Ron shouted. "How are we gonna fight kids!?" Drakken asked pushing away one of the smaller ones, "Good question, even I'm not - back off shrimpy!" Shego growled nearly slamming a kid who bit her.

More and more kids kept piling on them, "Its a tragedy really; so many lost lambs not enough shepards," Tootsie laughed. The team was greatly immobilized by the children. Suddenly a mass of them were lifted up, the group looked at their savior- Hego. "What are you doing here!? he lifted an eyebrow, "Saving you and our niece," he answered, lightly tossed the children away, and help the others to their feet.

The Wegos kept most of the children at bay, Mego shrunk and ran towards Tootsie. She stomped on the floor after him. Unable to really fight their adversaries they were at a disadvantage. "Even _with _ the help of Team Go you can't defeat children without getting into a federal case about it," she sneered.

"That's where we come in," Jim announced. "Of course with help from the good ol' silicon phase disruptor," Tim added pressing the button, all of the control chips on the children deactivated,"What the? What did you do you little brat?" Tootsie screeched. All of the children came to their senses and backed off from the heroes. Tootsie tried to tip toe away only to be caught by Shego; she spun Tootsie around and grinned, "Oh I've been waitins a looong time for this," she reeled back to punch the woman, but Kim stopped her, "Stick to the plan, Shego. Find Letta first _then_ punish her,"

"Wait you're the good guy, you wouldn't let someone like _her_ hit sweet old me?" Tootsie asked in her fake sweet voice. "I'll look the other way on this one," Kim answered much to Shego's delight, "If you need an alibi, the Ronsters here to give one," Ron offered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tootsie led them down to where she kept Letta, the twins struggling to keep hold of the mini twins on the way. She stopped short of the door, slowly unlatching it and opening it. Inside was pure darkness, she tapped on the opened door smirking to herself.

Something was thrown out of that room; a collar, "Oh no," Tootsie cursed looking inside, a green flash greeted her making the criminal ex orphanage runner jump. Letta appeared from the room with scrapes and cuts on her and a deep purple bruise around her neck. "You so deserve more than that," Letta growled.

Her anger was only brief, the two villians ran up and bear hugged the beaten down girl. "Oh sweetie we've missed you so much," Shego cried, "Oh just look at her," Drakken gasped, "What on earth were you fighting? A bear?" Letta smiled, "Glad to see you all too and something like that,"

"Hey, hey! Tootsie's getting away!" Ron yelled after being pushed out of her way. Letta let out a shrill whistle and Bickers flashed out landing on the escapine woman. "What on earth is that!?" Drakken demanded as well as everyone else, "That is Bickers, a genetic nightmare she siced on me. But now she's on my side so its okay," Letta informed. Tootsie struggled under the weight of the beast, Draco, who was in Jim's arms, pulled out his toy gun and vaporized Tootsie's hair. She screamed and cursed at the baby earning another zap, this time her eyebrows.

"Insufferable little monstrosity! You too Bickers!" she shouted. Draco laughed and Bickers growled. "Bad! Bad fattie!" Sasha lectured wagging her finger at Tootsie. She glared at the child who only glowed her hand as a warning. "Can we go now?" Letta asked, "I'm tired and I think its time Tootsie found the home where she belongs too,"

Tootsie laughed, "Sorry but the law is on my side on this. They can't be your legal guardians unless they agree to certian standards and practices, but too bad they're villians," Drakken mock laughed back, "No we don't, the law is on _our_ side. All we needed has been done and your orphanage will be discontinued," Tootsie rolled her eyes, "Congrats, in order to save _one _orphan, you kicked out a hundred,"

"On the contrary," Hego began, "From now on these children will be sheltered in a orphanage ran by Team Go in Go City," "_And_," Mego added, " You will be charged with over fifty counts of child endangerment. You won't be out for years!,". The color drained from Tootsie's face.

Hego lifted Tootsie and carried her towards the exit, Bickers stayed near Letta, wanting to be petted. Shego grimanced, "Ew, you can't even think that it will be coming with us," Bickers whimpered and pouting and tilting her head. "Not you too. No pouting!" she whined. "Tweebs I told you to stay in the jet," Kim said, "The jet was almost out of gas," Tim replied as a- matter-of-factly, "We had to evecuate anyway. Besides we helped you get out of that problem fighting with little kids and got Tootsie much sooner," "Okay," Kim sighed, "I'll give you that,"

"Well do you need a lift home?" Mego asked. Shego smacked her head, "A flight with my brothers? This will really get bad," Drakken patted her, "Think of it this way, you have a considerable amount of time to get your revenge on you know who,". "Get in line, Ma,"Letta barked, " There is an orphanage's worth of kids who get first dibs,". Well to say the least it wasn't a very _quiet_ ride back to Middleton.


	25. Chapter 25 : An Intermission in Villany

ch 25

"Owww," Letta groaned. Her throat pained her awfully; it was a deeper purple and swelling badly. Bickers laid at the foot of her bed looking at her new owner apologetically. When she was cleaned and groomed, Bickers looked really adorable- for a hybrid genetic monster.

"Don't worry about it," she cooed, her voice hoarse and raspy, "It'll go down after a week or three,". Bickers whined sadly nuzzling Letta's hand. She smiled and petted the hybrid. Letta sat uo in her bed, "You know its not your fault right?" she said to the beast, " Tootsie got the better of everyone who was stuck there. Anyway she's in jail now and isn't gonna mess with anyone again, but it was funny trying to pry mom off of her when we landed at the prision. She almost got arrested too,"

She laughed a bit then winced. A soft knoked was at her door, Shego opened the door carrying a tray with a sandwich and an ice pack, "Hey," she greeted, Letta waved. Bickers scooted back giving enough room for Shego to sit, "For a result of an insane tubby woman, you have a _lot_ more sense than most villians," she complimented, giving Letta the ice pack first.

Letta slowly pressed the pack on her neck, sighing in relief, "Your dorky boyfriend called again. The twelfth time this week, its getting annoying," Shego pointed out. She leaned over and hugged her daughter, "Hope you feel better soon,"

"Shego! What have you done to the tv!?," Drakken roared, Shego sighed, " Speaking of the annoying," she got up and left the room, leaving the door open. Bickers jumped off the bed and walked out the door, stopping to close it behind her. "Clever girl," she mused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh come on, I didn't melt that!" she yelled. The tv in the living room was completly melted and dripping from its stand. "Well if you didn't who did?" he asked. At their feet Draco and Sasha were quietly crawling out of the room.

"Hold it!" Shego barked, the twins froze in place as their mother walked over to them, "You have more than one suspect right here," suddenly Draco tried to make a run for it; Commodore Puddles took this as a chance for revenge and stopped the little jailbird's break while the wardens came to collect.

Draco, as little as he was, glared at the poodle who stopped him. Puddles stood straight, unwavering under the child's gaze. Drakken set Draco in time out alone in a reinforced cradle made especially for him. Drakken sighed, "What are we gonna do with these two?" "Lock 'em away till they're Letta's age?" Shego suggested while reaching for her _Villian's Monthly_ magazine.

The screen flashed on the monitor, Dementor smiled, "Hello there Drakken. How are you and your lovely family?" Drakken growled, " What is it now?". He looked hurt, "Oh, that offends me! I was putting thogether a little Villians Picnic and wanted to know if you wanted to come along,". Drakken was not convinced," As if you do anything for free, Dementor. What on earth are you trying to get?". Demantor laughed, "You _do_ know me. Well I was thinking we'd all come together and plan a major string of thefts, if that is, you can convince that child of yours to help with the weaponary. But all in all its still a picnic, so do you want to come?"

Drakken rolled his eyes, "In case you didn't know she's not up for anything for quite a while. We'll have to pass on your offer," Dementor remarked," The picnic isn't until early August so you still two months to consider,". Shego quickly got bored, "We'll think about it," then she cut the transmission. Before Drakken could say anything, Shego cut him short, "Yeah not really in the mood to hear it Dr. D, but it's getting late and its your turn to put the twins down to bed. Good luck I'll be in the bath if you need me. Do me a favor and _don't_ need me,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx (later that night)

Drakken snored in his bed, putting the twins to sleep was no easy feat when they have powers. Usually Letta would help him since she could always predict which would do what, but no Letta no easy night. Bed was the only thing good about the day.

Outside he heared a strange muffled noise. Groaning he got up out of bed and shuffled to the door to see what it was. The hallway was dark, he heard the noise again, coming from the kitchen. Starting to feel paranoid he made his way to the kitchen. Drakken switched on the kitchen light and saw Commodore Puddles pinned on his back by the much larger Bickers.

The frightened poodle saw his owner and yipped hoping to be helped. Drakken looked at the faces of both dogs and replied, "You have your own version of Shego to deal with. I'm sorry Puddles, if she's anything like Shego you're not getting away. Just pray no puppies result,". With that he shut off the light and went back to bed.

_I was thinking of putting up a 'Meet the actors' kind of thing so anyone who likes reading this can have some fun and ask the characters questions. Just something to do inbetween chapters so if at least five people agree, I'll start one, if not disregard this little tidbit._


	26. Chapter 26 : Slumber Party Panic

Ch 26

"Well have fun at Lilith's house," Shego called. Letta turned to her mother and gave a little wave and quickly dashed to her hovercar. Drakken looked up from playing with the twins," Well, all we need to do next is to get these two to sleep then we can plot our next world domination plan," he said smiling evilly.

Shego rolled her eyes smiling as well. "Drewbie!" a shrill voice yelled. They turned to see Nana Lipsky in the doorway with a huge grin. "Mother!?" Drakken shouted as the stubby woman waddled to the infants, "Oh aren't they just lovely?" she gushed. Nana Lipsky cradled Sasha who didn't look all too pleased about the interruption. "Mrs. Lipsky? I'd advise against doing that," a concerned henchman warned, eyeing the child's angry face.

"Oh shush," she replied, "It isn't like I never held a baby before," Nana hugged the little green girl gently rocking and humming. Sasha looked to parents, hands streched begging for a savior.

Luckily for Sasha (and Nana Lipsky) Shego got her and put her in the playpen with Draco. Nana Lipsky hunched the playpen and made baby noises to the less than thrilled twins. "Mother, um why are you here?" Drakken asked, she looked at her son lovingly, "I only wanted to see my grandbabies,"

"I assume that means we all had the same idea," another voice called. Ian and Thea Go entered the lair, looking up and down, "And you are the bad doctor's mother," Thea added. Mrs. Lipsky glared at the posh duo then smiled, "You must be Shego's parents. It's nice to see such people come off their high horses and make their existsnce known to their children- Well even if their own children can't remember who you are,". It was the Go's turn to glare.

"Out of all the days for Letta to go to a sleepover...," Drakken whined, Shego nodded. It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay ladies," Candice called, proclaiming herself leader, "Now we're gonna take role, since most of the girls are from a different school," she gestured to two of the girls.

A short haired brunette smiled, "I'm Marilynn and she's Kate," the longer haired blonde nodded. Lilith spoke next, "I'm Lilith, thats Letta, and lady happy there is Candice," Letta gave a small wave. "What are we gonna do? I mean like pillow fights and gossip is like _so _mainstream," Kate whined.

Candice smiled. She went over to her backpack and pulled out a little box, "I know, I know. No boring slumber party," she piped, "That's why I brought these," she opened the box to reveal five white rolled sheets of paper. Letta gasped, "Candice?! Why in the world do you have that!?". Marilynn rolled her eyes, "Lighten up blue belle, its not as harmful as any of the other stuff," she grabbed one, "Besides its the most fun way to get a party going! Best way into a life of amazing adventure," she added.

Letta crossed her arms," I _have_ amazing adventures without puffing," she snapped. "We're not as lucky to be adopted by villians," Kate barked, "So start huffing or stand watch,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Their names are Draco and Sasha?" Thea asked arching her eyebrow. "Yes, mother," Shego seethed, " Thats their names,". Thea scoffed; she cradled a drowzy Draco while Nana Lipsky held Sasha, "I think their names are darling," she replied. Ian sighed, "Could you of picked much more conservative names for the children?". Thea nodded, " Donald and Mary Jane, Kephren and Nautica, there are many choices,". Nana laughed," Dogo and Maygo; Keepgo and Notgo, do you _want_ them to be bullied?"

"Well _excuse_ me for wanting grandchildren with sophisticated names. It shows superiority," Thea remarked. Nana scooted away, "Superiority leads to arrogance, arrogance leads to failure," she mumbled.

"Careful middle class, you don't want to lose you social security checks," Ian mused. The twins immediately reached for their mother, knowing of the brewing storm. Shego quickly took the twins and nearly ran with them into their room. Drakken watched like an abandoned puppy.

He looked at the grandparents, "Now now we're all adults here, we can settle this like the rational adults we-" Nana Lipsky shot up, "Do you have a problem with me?" Thea sat still and calmly yet sternly replied, " They are the first good thing to come from _any_ of my good-for-nothing children. I will not sit idly by while they become failures as well,". "Doesn't that tell more of your parenting skills than your children's lives?" Lipsky shot.

Thea slowly stood up easily towering over the shorter woman. "Oh please, you have no right to judge. Have you any idea that-" Drakken quickly interrpted," Say how about we all sit down and have a delicious meal?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"I'm so sorry about that, Letta," Lilith apologized, Letta waved it off, " It's fine. Let them fry their brains if they want, we'll just make food when they get the munchies,". Lilith smiled, " How about we make some god aweful food to give them as payback," Letta high fived her.

They entered the kitchen finding Lilith's mother at the stove. She was a average sized woman with a ridiculously big bust and dark blonde hair with a light blue streak on the side. "Hi mom," Lilith greeted. She turned and smiled, "Hi girls, are you enjoying yourselves?" they nodded. The girls sat at the table talking to Lilith's mother.

Suddenly her mother went silent, eyeing Letta curiously. Letta chuckled nervously, " Is there anything wrong?" Lilith's mother answered, " How old are you, Letta?", she replied, "14, why?". Lilith's mother looked at her intensely, making Letta even more uncomfortable. She finally spoke, "Have you even considered having a boob job?"

"What!?" both girls screeched, " Hey I'm just saying," the mother said, " I mean you're almost abnormally concave for a girl,". Letta quickly looked down at her chest then back to the others, " I'm not that flat. Besides it shouldn't matter,". "I agree with Letta. Everyone should be comfortable with how they look," Lilith pointed out

"I know that Lilly, but if you want to keep a boy you should have _something_ going on up top," Lilith's mother rationed. "I perfer having a big intellect to big boobs, miss," Letta replied, "That's what got Tim Possible to like you in the first place," Lilith added. Her mother smiled, "Thats sweet that he loves you for who you are, but eventually some bimbo _will_ catch your boy's eye. No matter how much a guy says that he like the brainy type, he'll run over the brain for a chance at a bimbo,"

"Take Hyper for example," she explained. Letta looked to Lilith, " She means Hyperion," she translated. Her mother continued, "He's a tall muscular boy, very sweet and all. Even went out with Candy baby for a while, but he left her for one of those busty cheerleaders. Men are easily distracted by an hourglass figure,". Letta looked at her suspiciously, " Out of curiousity, _why_ are you so adamant about this,"

"Mom's a surgeon. Breast agumentation to be correct," Lilith explained, "As you can see she's ...'passionate' about her profession,". Her mother smiled and patted both girl's heads, "Well at least start taking some breast growth pills," she said then she walked away. Lilith warned, "Whatever we do, don't eat anything she serves, she's _serious_," Letta nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"You are adults for goodness sakes! Foodfighting should be beneath you!" Drakken yelled. He, Shego, Ian, Thea, and were all covered in the evening's dinner. "I cannot be accounted for this _woman's_ retaliation. Teach your mother some manners," Ian informed. Shego smacked her head, " Its like dealing with three giant kids," she grumbled.

huffed, "Well if _they_ didn't complain about the food you two so graciously made, I'd never of gotten mad at their **rude** behavior,".

"Its no use talking to them at all!" Drakken mumbled. Elsewhere one of the twins were crying. The henchmen took care of them while the villians dealt with their parents. The minute when they took their eyes of the grandparents, they were brawling. The couple tried prying them aparrt with great difficulty.

"_Now_ what's wrong?" Drakken queried, holding his mother back from the others. They all shouted at once wanting their opinion heard first. A loud blast brought alls attention onto Shego who was pissed beyond belief. In the calmest voice she could muster, "Will you _please_ sit down and behave like the old badgers you are?"

Everyone quieted and sat as instructed- including Drakken. Shego facepalmed, "Not you Dr. D,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Letta and Lilith came back to her room arms full of snacks to the now stoned girls. Candice, Marilynn, and Kate all looked like they were out of it. They grabbed for the food and ate voraciously, "Hey, hey have you ever noticed that your fingers can touch everything but themselves?" Candice asked barely holding back a laugh, Kate raised her hand, "And- and when you say Jesus backwards it sounds like sausage!"

The pot idiots laughed loudly, "Shush! If you don't my mom's gonna get us," Lilith hushed. But it was all but too late; her mother knocked on the door, "Girls? Is everything alright?" they hushed the others, " Nothing's wrong Mrs. Breaker," Letta called.

Mrs. Breaker came in anyway, it didn't take much time for her to figure out what was going on. She turned to the only ones who wern't in such a state, " Letta dear, can you take Lilith somewhere while I make some calls?" Letta nodded quietly leading Lilith to her hovercar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Stop! Letgo of her leg!" Ian yelled as the two old women kept sparring. Drakken and Shego stopped trying to pull them apart an hour ago. They just watched.

"I'm gone for five hours and _this_ happens?" Letta asked. Everyone spotted the blue girl and a frightened girl behind her. "Oh, hello dear. Your grandparents decided to visit. How was the sleep over?" Drakken asked. "Well considering one of my friends is with me while Candice and the other girls get scolded for having pot, not to mention the horrid talk with Lilith's mother about breast agumentation; a lot better than your night evidently.

Lilith tapped Letta's shoulder, "Are you sure we should be here? I know they're your parents but still,". She smiled, "These guys need _much _more help than at your house, besides no one can say that nothing awesome happened. We might need to use a weapon,"

The two girls mediated for the grandparents for a few hours finally calming them down and getting them to leave. "Well we we're gonna plot something but I don't feel like doing anything," Shego sighed, falling on the couch. The girls continued to Letta's room.

Lilith gazed at the different tech that lined Letta's bookshelf, "All this is yours?" she replied, "Well some are the old broken plots from past heists and some are hobbies that me and the Possibles were doing,". Lilith scanned each device stopping short of one obviously broken device, she held it up questioningly, "Oh, thats the G.A.E device. Its the one that kickstarted all of this," Letta informed.

"Ok, so this is the reason why you're blue? How'd that happen?" Lilith asked. Letta beamed, " Well I'll tell you. I think it was a Friday..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

At Lilith's house the parents of the three busted girls and Lilith's mother sat them down and gave them a _long_ talk on the harmful effects of drugs and stories from past usage from their parents. The sick and disgusted looks on their faces were all that they needed to see to know that they were having a effect on the teens.

One of the mothers stood up, "I can't believe you three! We finally agree to let you stay with friends and this is what you do? Know what? You are grounded for so long, your cousin's will get the leftover punishment,". A fine ending to a long night.


	27. Chapter 27 : Bad Day at Dementor's

Ch 27

Drakken groaned, straining to get to the hovercar. Commodore Puddles held tight to Drakken's leg trying to stop him from leaving."Let go Puddles, daddy's got a picnic to go to," he strained finally getting his leg free. Everyone else was waiting in the hovercar.

Drakken hopped into the craft, Puddles yipping behind him. As the villianous family left, Commodore Puddles nervously looked back, Bickers didn't even try to hide herself. Her eyes flashed red for a second scaring the little poodle to no end.

Bickers gave chase on the frantic yapping furball past the remaining henchmen who actually screamed upon seeing the monster hybrid. Pandemonium awaited them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"If you hate Dementor so much, then _why_ are we going to this picnic?" Letta asked completely bored out of her mind, Shego retorted, "Well its better than karaoke night with Drakken,". Letta nodded, "Touche`".

It didn't take very long for them to arrive at Dementor's newest lair. However the closer they got to their destination, the more disgruntled Drakken became. Soon enough the grown man was whining and pouting like a four year old. Shego promplty smack him in the back of the head," Act your age Dr.D," she warned.

Letta stifled her laughter, Drakken looked back to her, "Crack a smile and you're grounded until New Year's,". Letta instantly quieted. She jumped out first reaching out to get out the twins' stroller then reached up to Shego and secured Sasha and Draco into the stroller.

"Anytime this _year_ Drakken!" Shego shouted as Drakken carefully got out of the hovercar. He accidently pressed the throttle making the hovercar accelerate and crash with Drakken clinging to the side.

"You brought the first aid kit right?" Shego asked Letta, she responded, "It _was_ in the hovercar,". Letta stayed with the twins while her mother helped good ol' dad out from under the craft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Dementor turned to the Lipsky-Gos with an overly sincere smile. "Ah there you are, Drakken. I'm so glad you and your little family made it," he held out his hand for Drakken to shake. With much reluctance Drakken shook the man's hand.

He saw the twins, "Oh and these are the twins. Hello little ones, you're gonna be a pair of little baddies aren't you?" he cooed tickling under Sasha's chin. Draco lit up and smacked Dementors helmet leaving a small handprint burned on the forehead much to their father's amusement.

Dementor waved it off, "Well the other villians are inside. Why not mingle a little bit?" he gestured towards his lair and motioned for them to follow. Inside was decorated like a tropical island with real parrots and plants. Most of the villians were dressed in beachwear laughing and talking with eachother.

"Is this a picnic or a luau?" Shego asked. "Originally yes," Dementor replied, "But as Hank Perkins said, a regular picnic was too mainstream, so I decided to change it,". Letta looked around; middle aged people wearing clothes that were too small for them six years ago.

One of the villians, DNAmy saw the little family and wadled over with Monkey Fist in a vicegrip. Letta pulled on Shego's uniform mumbling, " Mom what is that? Please kill it. Kill it with green fire,". Shego looked in the same direction seeing the dubious pair coming thier way.

"Hi!" Amy squealed holding tight to the frightened Monkey Fist. While the lovers talked very briefly to Drakken, Shego and the kids wandered off. When they passed the food table, Letta grabbed a plate and piled it hight with as much food as she could carry. Walking back to her mother Shego asked, " There is no way you're gonna eat all of that," Letta looked back with a challenging glare, "Watch me,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Puddles skidded underneath Drakken's bed scooting as far back underneath the bed as possible. Bickers poked her head under the bed, Commodore Puddles shrieked as she pawed after him. Bickers was too big to fit under the bed. Puddles relaxed a bit knowing that she couldn't reach.

Bickers kept pushing herself more and more until she got stuck. Puddles wiggled out from the bed looking at the hybrid smugly then bounced away. Bickers tried to get out but couldn't. She gave up after a few minutes of trying then slumped on the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Seriously, everybody, lets limbo!" Ed shouted holding up the limbo stick with Jack Hench. The villians took turns while chanting "How low can you go?". Letta stayed by the twins eating what was left on her plate.

"Careful Letta. A moment on the lips is a lifetime on the hips," Drakken laughed taking a seat next to her. While still holding a rib bone in her mouth she replied, " Then I'll be a fat happy Letgo,"

"Anyway, school should be starting in two weeks," he pointed out, Letta nodded. " How can you _not_ find it strange to have a signifigant other who is one year your senior _and_ two years younger than you?" he asked. She sat up, "That's kinda like me asking why you fell in love with an overbearing dominatrix like mom," she retorted. "Wait how did you know about that?" Drakken asked blushing slightly. The two fell silent, "Let's forget this entire conversation," she stated. They both nodded and went their seperate ways.

Drakken was up next for the limbo stick. The stick was barely two feet off of the ground and he passed under it too easily, Letta thought, 'I need to forget this moment,'.

Suddenly someone called for a moment of silence. Senior Senior Senior stood up, "I have an announcement," he spoke, "I know that most of you have been skeptic of me working in the villian's community especially my son, I know. But since my latest incarceration, I met a wonderful woman. We've been seeing each other for a few months and I'm sure that it's pure love. I'd love for you all to meet the woman of my life, Tootsie Camella; the one woman I want to marry,"

Everyone except a possible few cheered and congratulated. The others deadpanned when they saw Tootsie appear next to Senior Senior all smiles. "Please let me forget this entire day," Letta whined. Upon seeing Tootsie, Shego took the opportunity to jump on the tubby woman and tried to zap her into oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(use your imagination)

Puddles was enjoying his freedom happily eating in solitude until he felt somethink clonk him on the back of his head. Bickers was over him with a skillett in her mouth growling low. She dropped the cookware and picked up Puddles skipping away, taking the unconscious poodle into the deepest darkest part of the lair she could find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Wham!**_ The door of the lair was slammed. Drakken, Letta, and Shego were all breathing hard.

"Have you lost your mind woman!?" Drakken exclained clutching one of the twins. "Don't give me that crap! That bitch deserved more than that!," Shego yelled holding the other twin. Letta took both the twins and dashed to their room.

The last two hours were hell; Shego attacked Tootsie, Senior offeren three million to any villian who could capture and torture Shego, running from Dementor's lair, outmanuvering everyone and dodging lasers, missiles, and tractor beams, getting puked on by the twins, and running back to the lair when the hovercar crashed and exploded.

She put them to bed and grudgingly walked back to the arguing pair. Suddenly she heard a low whine. Letta stopped in her tracks listening to the sound. She ran back to Drakken and Shego who were still at it. "Hey," she interrupted, " Any idea where Puddles and Bickers are?"

The moment they stopped arguing, they heard a loud yelp, a pop, a crackle, then the power went out. "Worst. Day. Ever" Letta stated.


	28. Chapter 28 : I'm Sorry Letta

Ch 28

"Hello students of Middleton High!" the intercom buzzed, "We're all back for another wonderful year and, as mandated by the schoolboard, the Possible-Go team is not allowed to have _any_ science classes together; a happy ending for everyone. Now let's make this year unforgetable!"

The intercom turned off and Letta groaned in her seat; before school started she, Jim, and Tim all had to sign a document making them legally responsible for any explosions, mutations, or otherwise that happens in the halls of the school. She looked up at her homeroom teacher this year, Ms. Bea, an overly happy hippie dressed home ec teacher who finds sunshine in even a pile of dirt.

She clasped her hands, "Well as you know my class is always in charge with the decorations of the first dance of the year, so I'm hoping for amazing decor from you all," Letta banged her head on the table, Ms. Bea paired her up with Bebe and Marisol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Possible twins slumped in their chairs, "Dude how in the world did we get _Barkin_ as a homeroom teacher again?" Tim whispered to his brother, "Possibles! Quiet down, if you don't listen up I'll give the whole class a pop quiz on the first day!" Barkin threatened.

Jim spoke in a hushed voice, "Well look on the bright side, at least you got a date for the dance with a superpowered chick," his brother blushed. Throughout Barkin's lecture, more and more students kept off task either texting or sleeping. _**Wham!**_ Barkin slammed the thickest book he had on his desk making the whole class jump and some students yelp.

"I _apologize_ if my lecture is so _boring_ that you deliquents couldn't focus. How about a triple pop quiz to wake you lazy numbskulls up for the year?" he pulled out a _huge_ stack of papers four times as thick as the book dropping it onto his desk with a muffled _thud_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Bebe and Marisol met up with the other cheerleaders at their table. "Ugh, I _hate_ that blue pill colored witch!" Marisol growled slamming her lunch tray onto the table, Lee glared up at her, "Yeah well get in line chick. We all have a vendetta on Jackie Frost,". Marisol pulled her chair close, " But Ms. Hippie paired me and Bee with her to decorate for the school dance. I hate this so much," she whined.

Lee blinked the smiled with malace, " You _should _help the blue freak with the dance," Both Bebe and Marisol freaked as well as the others," But," she continued, "By the time the dance comes we will beak little girl blue down to nothing,". The cheerleaders looked at each other in confusion, "Lee what'cha got?" One of the cheerleaders asked. They huddled together whispering excitedly.

Letta and the twins looked over at the cheerleaders in confusion, "What's going on over there? They change the color of the pompoms or something?," she asked. "Nope, I guess they're excited about the football games set up this year," Jim suggessted.

"Anyway it looks like we'll be busy until the prom. Sorry Letgo," Tim apologized, Letta touched his hand, "It's fine, I know _I'll_ be busy helping out with the decorations, judo, and possibly the swim club. Tim just isn't much of a luxury right now," Tim perked up, "Swim club? As in you in a b-b-bathing suit?"

"Yeah bro, since the majority of club members graduated last year they've really been going out of their way to find new members. Like five of them were trying to recruit her," Jim explained smiling, "I guess that means you'll be at _those_ practices huh, Tim?" Tim turned beet red, "S-s-shut up!" he stammered. Letta rolled her eyes, " Oh, grow up guys. Oh and theres a chance that I can get my driver's license,"

"Overachieving much?" the twins mused. Laughing Letta flung some of her french fries at the goofy pair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Bebe, we agreed on black and red, not hot pink and lime green," Letta argued. Bebe snorted, "But these colors are _so_ much better," another student looked at the colors, " Seriously? Those shades of pink and green are so gaudy! Besides Letgo's right, we did agree on black and red. We agreed to an epic street punk dance,"

Bebe threw the papers, "Fine! You people have _no_ taste. Fashionless idiots," Marisol rubbed her temples, "Bee, we've been going through this for the past three weeks. Please just be a team player for once," Bebe huffed at her friends comment. She walked off to work with other people. Letta looked around, "Okay, so how about we compromise? We can get some neon spray paint and make grafitti over the walls,". Bebe spoke up, "That's stupid; the spray paint will eat through the styrofoam,". "True but we picked up a kind that doesn't do that. Plus we're using the blacklights from last year so the spray paint will look awesome," Marisol pointed out.

"And since you're the best artist in the group, you're going to do the grafitti," Letta added, " But nothing obscene, we gotta stay with the guidelines,". Bebe snatched the spray cans and started to put grafitti on the styrofoam walls, making complex bubble letters and drawing quickly and gracefully within twenty minutes suprising everyone. She capped the cans and looked to the others merely saying," Okay what's next?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay Miss Go, put the car in reverse and pull out of the parking space," the driving instructor... instructed. Letta nodded pulling out of the space stopping short. The instructor looked at her, "What's wrong Miss Go?", she looked behind her, "Another car was pulling out the same time I was. They're further out, so I'm letting them go first," she explained. "Why?" he asked, Letta looked him in the eye, "If I kept going, we'd of crashed. Being behind the wheel means you're responsible for everyone including yourself," she replied.

Astounded by her answer, the instructor nodded and told her to continue.

Tim's cell phone rang; the tone was happy but powerful. Without even checking, "Hey Letta, how is it going?", "Hey I passed!" she sqealed. He smiled at the sound of his girlfriends enthusiasm, "Awesome, though it kinda sucks that me and Jim are still two years from getting our own," he admitted. Letta laughed, "Don't worry your little head, rides are _still_ a given whether on the road or in the air,"

"Hey how's the judo club been?" he asked. Letta groaned," Training the new kids is exhausting, had to patch up two of them when they stopped following directions and started fighting for real. God I don't have enough patience for all of this," Tim snickered. "Don't worry, as soon as the dance is over you can finally relax. We're still going together, right?" he said. "Of course Tim, you know Jim's not joining us?" Letta replied.

"Really?" he asked. Jim usually tags along no matter what," Yep, he got a date and wants to go with her to the dance," she explained. "Huh," Tim said in deep thought. After a few moments of silence, Letta spoke up catching Tim's attention, "Oh, yeah. Hey, see you on Saturday,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay so we all know the plan?" Lee asked, the rest of the cheerleaders nodded. She turned to Marisol, "You have the cages?" she asked her, Marisol nodded, "We got everything and are ready for the assult". Lee smiled, "Good, now all thats left is to destroy the munchkin's world,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Saturday night)

"This is amazing! The class did a great job," Jim gasped looking around at the decorations; the walls were black and red with artistic grafitti that glowed under the blacklight. Everyone was dressed in streetpunk attire ; ripped pants tank tops, neon jackets and hata, and hightops. A _lot _ of hightops. The music blared loud enough for the bass to move your body. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Jim spotted his twin in a worn and torn red shirt, biker gloves, black baggy jeans, and a pair of pitch black goggles hanging from his neck. He called out to his brother despite the loud music. Tim looked over waving to his brother, "Hey, I thought Letta was with you," Jim yelled over the music, "She was but we got seperated like five minutes in," Tim responded. "Really?," Jim said, "Well, we-"

A loud crash and silence filled the room. Everyone looked to the DJ who was wide eyed at the animal that broke the speaker; a kangaroo. "What the hell!?" one of the students shouted. The kangaroo hopped along trying to fight some of the students while others tried to capture it. While the auditorium was in mass hysteria, a hand pulled Tim out of the auditorium and led him into an empty classroom.

He whirled around to see Bebe closing the door, "I'm not gonna ask. I _know_ you had something t do with that," she smiled, "Nah it was Lee's idea. We only went along because she has dirt on us,". Tim narrowed his eyes, not believing one word she said. "I'm gonna go back and find my girlfriend,". Before he could even reach the door, Bebe pulled him and slammed Tim onto the teacher's desk.

She jumped ontop of him stopping him from escaping. Tim looked up only to see that Bebe's shirt wasn't fully buttoned giving him a full view of her bra. He turn crimson squirming to get away,"Aww what's wrong Timmy? First time seeing boobs?" she mused. "Cow," he seethed. He gasped when she ground her body on his pelvis, she laughed, "Oh? You're a virgin aren't you? Well if you want this 'cow' can help you with that,"

Tim grimanced, "Like I'd ever be interested in you," Bebe kept rubbing against him as he spoke, "Well _this_ head says otherwise," she cooed. Bebe leaned closer, her boobs squishing against Tim's chest. She whispered in his ear, "Well little boy, do you want to play?"

Tim pushed her off and slammed her on the desk kissing Bebe dominantly, suprising the cheerleader. She feverishly kissed back, Tim ripping off her clothes as well as his own. 'Stupid boy' she thought, 'So easily tricked into sex,'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Barkin keeps a rope underneath is desk. I think he wouldn't mind us using it," Letta said breathlessly. The kangaroo got a few good shots at her when she was helping up its previous victim. Jim nodded, "Yeah, but where did Tim go? He _loves_ chaos,". Jim burst open the door and gasped loudly, Letta pushing him not realizing he stopped.

Letta saw Tim shirtless, pants around his ankles ontop of a naked Bebe. All the color drained out of Letta's face as Tim turned around. His senses immediately came back to him, "Oh my god, Letta," he called, but Letta was already making her way to the door.

Tim followed her (after getting his pants right) calling her name but Letta didn't slow down. He grabbed her hand, "Letta look," he began, Letta turned around to him shouting, "What the hell is the matter with you Tim!?". He jumped back at the volume she shouted at, "I didn't mean for that to happen," he whimpered not even daring to look up at her. "Well it doesn't look like she was the mastermind of _that_ event," she snapped. He retorted, "Well she did! She stuck me back there!" Letta folded her arms, hands glowing, "And what did you do when you got free?" she asked. Tim lowered his head, "Exactly," she declared, " And I caught you with your pants down. Literally!" he squeaked, "Letta, I-I'm sorry,". She shook her head, "No _I'm_ sorry for even trying,".

Letta left the auditorium, the closing door echoing in the silent hallway. Tim fell to his knees, 'What did I do? **What did I do!?**' he thought. Bebe came out of the room laughing, "All according to plan, little Timmy. All according to plan,". She walked back to the dance adjusting her clothing, Jim stood silently behind his brother wondering what to say.


	29. Chapter 29: Hereafter

Ch 29

On that monday morning Letta slowly trudged to school leaving her home without one word to her parents. Her mind was swirling since that night, she didn't even want to hear from Tim; ignoring the last 53 calls frrom him and one accidently from Team Go. She was in a quiet simmering anger.

Nearing Middleton High, Jim caught up with her. He greeted her but Letta's only response was a small nod. "Where's your hovercar?" her friend asked, "Crashed it over the summer," she replied flatly. He looked down, "Well whatabout a regular car?", Letta just shrugged.

"Look Letta I know you have every right to be mad at Tim, but he's been kicking himself with a steel-toed boot ever since. Could you try to talk to him?" Jim pleaded, not wanting to lose his friend or see his brother miserable. She just shook her head, "Might try to fry 'im if I did," she responded. "Heeey!" a voice shouted from behind.

Both friends stopped to see Tim running up from behind. Letta turned and walked faster away from both of them as he caught up. Tim stopped looking hurt; his relationship really was over with her. Jim patted his twin on the shoulder, "Give her time to cool off before saying anything," he advised a downhearted Tim. Giving eachother a quick hug, they went on to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after school, Letta got dressed in her swimsuit and joined the rest of the team by the pool. The swim coach eyed each one of the teammates judgingly, "Now I know the best swimmers on this trophy winning team has gone and graduated. And I can honestly say without a doubt that you all will _not_ be as good as them. Look at you," he boomed, "Fat, lazy, skittish,... blue, not a single champ among ya. But thats why Coach Parsons is here, to pound and mold ya sad lumps of mush into something resembling worth,"

Coach Parsons blew his whistle, "Okay we're gonna start with a simple lap in the pool. Now move! Move! _Move!_" he shouted. Everyone got into the pool and tried to swim, most going very slowly, others bobbing like a bouy. Coach Parsons smacked his face," _Come on_," he whined, "Is there a adequate swimmer among ya? Move it fatty! Pretend there is a huge plate of bacon floating in front of ya. Faster people,"

Tim crept inside around the pool, he spotted Letta in a corner of the pool. "Hey," he greeted nervously, "Can we talk?" she glared at her ex. She started swimming away, Tim walking right next to the edge, "Please talk to me," he pleaded, she said nothing and swam faster. The Coach quietly spied on her and the begging Possible. The others didn't notice; they were trying not to drown because of exhaustion.

Tim finally gave up. "Look, I'm really trying to apologize, just stop being stubborn and listen. You have no right to be angry at me," Letta stopped, Tim _knew_ he just screwed up for the second time by saying the wrong thing. He could see under the water her hands were begining to glow and the water around them was boiling. He backed away slowly apologizing to her as he made it to the doors.

Letta sighed and kept swimming, Coach Parsons looked down, "Well, at least _somebody_ can swim," he mocked. "Don't _start_ with me, Coach," she warned". "Good take that anger and put it to swimming," he advised, "Put a motive behind your work. That goes for all of you losers, put something you love or hate into this. Now give me _five_ laps!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Inside the lair, Drakken was working on a new plan, but his mind was wandering. When Shego walked into the lair he asked her, "Shego, this has been bothering me for a while, but why was Letta crying last weekend?" Shego blinked, "Is it about the Possible boy?" Drakken asked, "What? Did they break up? They'll just end up back together," he chuckled

"No," Shego replied slowly, "She caught him having sex with some girl at the dance,". Drakken turned to her looking to find any remnants of a sick joke etched on her face but she was dead serious.

He burst out of his chair shouting, "I'll kill the bastard," ashe made his way towards the weapons vault but Shego stopped him, "Woah there Dr. D. Remember the ceasefire between us and the Possibles? Homicide will just get ya carted off to jail," she reasoned. Drakken sputtered then stomped his foot whining, "Why can't you let me be the irrational Homer SImpson type of dad just this once!?". " 'Cause I need you sane. You're worth more that way," she joked.

Drakken huffed, "Still, thats just about the worst thing to do to someone. The boy needs to have a strict talking to!" Shego rolled her eyes, "Yeah just leave that talk to his parents. We gotta be ready for something else, remember?," Drakken huffed, "Yeah, I remember,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

It was after practice, Letta was walking back to her home alone. The Possibles' cheer practice was over two hours ago. Letta wasn't paying attention when somebody rammed her from behind. She got up off the ground and turned around to find the cheerleaders laughing.

"Whats the matter? Losing your touch?" Lee snickered. Letta got up and walked away, ignoring the grinning group, "Yeah," Marisol added, "Not so hot without your boy toy hanging around your neck," the group just laughed.

Letta just couldn't help herself with a remark. She didn't even turn around, "If the slutty brigade wants to mess with me, go for it. Don't just whore yourselves out, it only gives me more of a reason to kill you all,". That shut them up. Lee grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, "I'm sorry," she growled, "What'd you call us?". Letta stared back, not flinching one bit, "Slutty... Brigade. Do I have to speak at a second grade level to make you-"

Lee slugged Letta hard in the left cheek. Letta didn't fall over, but stood there for a moment, one of the other cheerleaders spoke with caution, "She took that like a soldier, we're so fucked," Lee turned to yell at the girl but was stopped by a blue hand grabbing her long red dyed ponytail.

"I've been pissed off _all_ day," Letta spoke, her voice dark and foreboding, " I was hoping to fight someone strong, but _you'll_ do LeeLee," her other hand flashed bright green and she grabbed the base of Lee's ponytail as close to the scalp as possible and burned it off. Lee screamed as she saw her hair fall to the ground.

Letta gave her a sharp punch in return for the one earlier knocking her flat on the ground. Bebe ran up next yelling, "You're a dead bitch!" she was taken out with a kick in the ribs. Most of the cheerleaders tried to gang up on the blue girl, but were easily defeated, the smart ones left as soon as the first punch was thrown. The rest were down and burned, Letta just shrugged, "I don't see why mom and dad complain about Kim so much, that was too easy,"

Letta turned heel smacking right into the Possible twins. "Holy shit!" Tim gasped seeing the cheerleaders on the ground, Jim brabbed Letta and all three ran for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Tim shouted. "Deja vu," his twin murmured. "They started it!" she snapped, "I don't care about _them_, _you _shouldn't stoop down to their level! You're better than that," "Oh _sorry_," she mocked, "When a bitch hits me, _I_ hit _back_,".

"Calm down both of you," Jim reasoned, they both turned to him and barked, "Stay out of this Jim!" Tim turned back to Letta, "That was stupid! What if they press charges on you!? Do you _want _ to go to juvie? Why are you so pigheaded!?" . "**Pigheaded!?**" Letta screeched she looked as if she was gonna swing, but she calmed down. "You _won't_ need to worry 'bout me kid, I'm not gonna be _anyone's _problem for long," she snapped, sounding more like Shego.

She walked away, but not without Tim saying one final thing, "What in the world did I see in you?". Letta didn't turn back at all, just shot a bird as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (sometime later that week)

Tim walked down the halls hoping to see a glimpse of his ex-girlfriend. He wanted to apologize for what he said but she wasn't there. Tim spotted Damien, "Hey," he called rushing over, "Have you seen Letta? I wanted to say sorry to her,". Damien shifted his bag, "You don't know?" he asked. The questioning look on Tim's face was all he needed to confirm. " There was this people to people program that allows students to study abroad for six months. The program only allows a few students from each school to go, and she was chosen. So, for the next six months Letta's gonna be in Italy,"

"Oh," Tim mamaged to reply. He shuffled off to the cafeteria to find his brother. The cheerleaders were at their usual table, blotched with every shade of blue and purple imaginable. None of them said anything outside of cheer practice. He got his lunch and sat next to his brother, defeated. Jim glanced at Tim, "Dude, just wait until she comes back. Then try to straighten things out," he assured. His brother sighed, "_If_ she want to even see me again,"

_I got a poll up if you guys want to tell me which character is your fave! If your fave isn't up there, just pm me or something about who is._


	30. Chapter 30 : Life goes on

Ch 30

"Yes is this the babysitter agency? I'd like to hire one of your sitters. How long? Possibly for a week, we are quite eh, _swamped_ with work and can't get out of it. They are twins no less than a year old. Anything to look out for? Well they are superpowered children with the ability to shoot plasma beams and superintelligence- hello? Hello?" Drakken put the phone back on the reciever. He banged his head on the desk.

"Where in the world can we find a babysitter at this point!?" he groaned. "Well there are _some_ people we waven't asked anyway," Shego pointed out. She was putting a frilly pink dress on a reluctant Sasha. The infant whined and wiggled trying to push away the pinkness of doom but quickly lost the battle.

"Come now, Shego. Who would be crazy enough to _volunteer_ to watch these two?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, "Well," Shego sighed, "Anythings _Possible_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Jim and Tim stared blankly at the villians. They couldn't wrap their heads around the fact that their sister's most evil arch nemesis' wanted them to babysit. "Now remember boys, there is one fire extinguisher in every room, never let either of the twins out of your sight , their toys are over there, and if any of the toys look altered- even a tiny bit- confiscate it immediately. Any questions?" Shego asked.

The Possible twins shook their heads. "Good" she smiled, "Come on Dr. D," she called. Drakken ran past the boy's holding a slightly meanacing device, "Are they really the best we can do?" he huffed slowing his pace a little, "Do you wanna try the agency again?" he asked sprinting next to him. "We should be back by midnight," Drakken shouted back at the twins.

They left in a jet leaving behind two dumbfounded boys. "Well, should we call sis and tell her to be on the lookout for them?" Tim asked. His twin already was writing a text.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junior eyed Tootsie suspiciously. Eversince the incident at Dementor's, his father never let her stay out of her sight. Senior bought the woman everything she wanted, completly ignoring his own son.

Junior didn't care much for this father ignoring him; it meant more time with Bonnie. The thing that bothered him was Tootsie materialistic appetite. Junior thought of her as the hell born child of Greed and Gluttony.

His father didn't care, he was blindly in love and catered to her whims like a trained animal. Junior has desperately tried to see things in his father's point of view, but evil or not there was nothing desirable about the woman. When his father announced that he was going to marry her, he tried his best to be happy but perfered to stay as far away. Perferably with Bonnie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim was on the beach with her boyfriend enjoying the week off from college. Ron ran up amiling as giddy as ever. He plopped down next to Kim holding two ice creams, "Here K.P," he said handing her one.

"Aww Ron," she thanked grabbing the cone. Her kimmunicator beeped making both of them groan. She looked at her wrist kimmunicator reading the message. "Who from Kim?" Ron asked. "The tweebs," she answered suprised," Says that Drakken and Shego are up to no good again,".

Ron sat up a little, "How do they know?". "Evidently they're babysitting for them," she responded. Both became silent looking at one another, "The hell is going on in Middleton?" Ron spoke shaking his head. They both got up and jogged to her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, put that down!" Tim shouted. He tried to grab the teddy bear from Draco who rolled out of his reach. Draco squeezed the bear's stomach activating its laser eyes. Sasha set Jim on fire and was laughing while he rolled on the ground trying to smother the flames. When they were out, Jim ran for the nearest extinguisher that was next to the toy shelf. Sasha blasted it into shrapnel.

Tim finally got the warped toy from the boy and put it on the highest shelf. "Okay, now we just gotta feed them, bathe them, and put them to sleep," Jim gasped. His clothes were almost charcoal, he yelped painfully as Draco shot him in the butt.

"Quickly so we can put them to sleep," Jim growled rubbing his now sore behind. "I'll go find another extinguisher," Tim piped as he picked up the disgruntled little boy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bank exploded as Shego ran out carrying six bags and laughing. Kim was trailing pitifully behind because of Drakken's device; it increased the gravity if her clothes ten fold so if she wanted to stop them she'd either have to strip off her clothes or bear the extra weight.

Drakken was elsewhere knocking out security guards left and right and stealing whatever he could grab. He heard a shrill whistle and ran back out to the jet.

Behind him more security guards were after him... with open fire. He yelped running even faster yelling for Shego. He got to the jet in time for Shego to start it up the jet and get away in a flash. Kim trudged up to the roof all sweaty, she stomped her foot out in anger and broke through the roof.

Ron ran up to the roof gasping for air, "Okay... okay. *gasp* I managed to get that thingy from Drakken, K.P. I think I know how to reverse the weight and... K.P? K.P?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Possible twins were completly singed and tired. They managed to put the tweevils to bed without losing an eyebrow. They sat in the living room watching tv and trying to lose their sense of reality.

The door to the hangar slid open revealing two beaming villians. "Well boys how was ever- Oh," Drakken stared at the over cooked pair. The twins walked over to the villians, Jim reached into one of the bags and pulled out two thick stacks of cash. He tossed the other to his brother.

They walked to the exit without saying anything. "Okay if the twins do _that _to anyone who takes care for them when we're gone, then we definately need to put a big payout for anyone who's willing to do so," Drakken stated. "Yeah," Shego agreed, " Think they'll babysit next week too?"


	31. Chapter 31 :Let's Talk

Ch 31: Let's Talk

"You know everyone misses you, right?" Shego asked. She was on the phone with the far away Letta. Letta laughed, " I know mom, you never cease to tell me. Besides I'll be home in a few days. So, has anything interesting happened since I was gone?"

"Yeah, we finally got the drop on Kimmie on this one mission, we rebuilt the hovercars, oh and we let the Possible twins babysit for us a few times," she listed. "The tweebs took care of the tweevils? What happened there?" Letta queried. A laugh was heard over the reciever, "Well they don't come cheap. They'd babysit the twins for no less than one grand per night; the babysitting agency basically blocked us after the hop scotch screw incident. So if you're not here, they are our go to sitters,"

"I'm wondering how they came out of that every night?" Letta thought out loud, Shego was more than happy to reply, "They return well done, kid. Smelling like cooked ham," they laughed for a while, "Hey," Shego spoke, " You know Tim's really sorry about the whole thing," Letta sighed, "Can we not discuss this?" Shego frowned, "Now you can't just- What? Fine, your dad think that he should be the one talking about this with you,"

There was silence on Shego's end while the phone was being transferred to the next person, "Letta?" Drakken asked in a quiet tone. "Hey dad," she replied, her tone just as quiet. He sighed, "Well this is a long overdue discussion. Dear you know he's a good kid, he just made an honest mistake for a boy his age,". "Dad," she piped, "If you were in my position seeing that, what would you of done?"

"To be honest, I'd knock him on his ass the moment I saw that," Drakken replied with a small chuckle, "But it's not your style, dear. You're above that, and I know that you are above grudges too,". "I know dad but it's like every time he talks he says the wrong thing and it just pisses me off," she retorted whining a little.

"That's because he likes you Letta. You see men have a tendancy to act like bumbling fools when they're trying to garter the attention of the one they love," he informed. "That explains a lot Dr.D," Shego laughed. "Anyway," he continued, " I'm not defending what Tim Possible did but I can relate to the lengths he's going to show his affection towards you, sweetheart,". Letta paused thinking.

"Well what was the latest thing he did?" she asked. Drakken smiled at his daughter's intrest, "He bought you a gift with his babysitting money dear. I don't know what it is myself but he's adamant on letting you have it,". "Oh," Letta said. Before she could speak again her father began, "Oh dear, Sasha set another henchman on fire. We'll speak again someother time okay?" . "Kay dad but I have just one request" Letta informed. Drakken arched his eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Tim waited in the terminal with his heart beating fast enough to hear over the crowds. He looked down to his watch, 4:15, her flight should be landing any moment. 'Maybe this was a bad idea,' he thought trying to find a way out. At first he was bursting with joy when Shego called and asked him to pick up Letta, but now that he was there, he felt like he was gonna have an anxiety attack.

He fought with his thoughts on whether to bail or not when a hand landing on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts and making him let out the girliest scream ever heard.

"Have I really been away for that long?" a familiar voice asked. Tim turned to see Letta. She did look different from before; her hair was down below her shoulders, she wore a cherry colored shoulder tank top, a long peach skirt, black ballet shoes, and a choker necklace that had a silver heart in the middle. Altogether she looked like a extremly feminine version of her former self. "Wow Letta y-you," he stammered, "Your boobs are _huge_," he quickly covered his mouth however not fast enough to stop his stupidity. "Sorry, I meant- I didn't," he stuttered until finally giving up and smacking his forehead.

"Yes Tim my chest _has_ gotten bigger since we last saw each other. Having a sore chest for the majority of my stay in Italy however was _not_ fun," she replied smiling. Tim peered at her through his fingers, his face reddening quickly. She laced her fingers through his free hand, "Despite everything, I find your embarassment cute," she replied to the mortified boy.

They got her luggage and headed to the waiting Possible parents in the family van. "So Letta," Mr. Possible began, "How was _Italia_? Did you get to see any monuments? Anything 'cool' or 'hip'?". Tim slid down in the back seat. "Yes Mr. Possible. I mostly stayed in Naples but every now and again my group got to go and see the sights. My favorite was Pompeii, a close second was Florence," she replied. "Ah," he spoke, " Well isn't Pompeii the one that was covered by a volcano?"

"Not the volcano but the pyroplastic ash it created," Letta corrected, "It hit the town so fast it encased all the inhabitants and literally froze them in time. You'll never have a more mystical feeling than seeing an entire town frozen in time,". "Uh, Letta," Tim whispered, "If you're not too busy today, would you go out with me?,". Tim looked like a frightened little kid on his very first day in school. "Sure that sounds like fun," she raved. She gave him the warmest smile. It was like nothing ever happened at that moment.

"Well be sure to properly discuss the whole 'losing your virginity to someone whose not your girlfriend' thing. If you really want a relationship with your ex, then be open and honest Timothy," Mr. Possible pointed out. "_Dad!_" Tim shouted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the day, Letta and Tim were walking down by the pier. There weren't a lot of people out at this time so for the most part they were alone.

"I'm sorry," Tim sighed. "Hm?" Letta said not really paying attention but enjoying the moment, " I said I'm sorry. Bebe and the cheerleaders had planned the whole thing and.. and I played right into their trap. I know that I can't pass the blame on anyone and I know that I screwed up big time. Its just *sigh* when I saw how hurt you looked, I don't know it just- well I- I just felt like the biggest asshole on the face of the earth. And whenever I tried to say sorry I'd keep putting my foot in my mouth and say the wrong thing and just wedge us even more apart,"

He stopped to take a breath and ran his hand through his hair. She looked up at him, "I can't even start to tell you how sorry I am," he whispered. Letta leaned closer, " You know, I've been thinking about it too," she responded, "I mean I felt horrible when I saw you with her, but I never really gave you a chance to explain. I've been regretting that choice of mine, but I- I was just scared of what you'd say,"

They stopped walking, Tim held her hand and squeezed it a little, "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, I mean its just more or less my own self image. Stupid right? I mean, love being considered 'one of the guys' and all but even I feel like those cheerlosers are just a icon of the world's perfect woman. The whole I'm not good enough thing I guess. Wow, this is sounding like an after school special," she admitted.

"As long as no one's recording our talk," Tim joked, "But in all seriousness, those skanks? Ideals? If its any consolation they amount to horse shit covered in glitter in the body image area,". Letta giggled a little. "I get where you're coming from though," he continued," I thought that you were on a level much higher than me when we first started going out. I mean even in school I caould see guys who were much better suited for you. We're a hopeless pair huh?" Letta leaned into Tim, "No we're not hopeless. Just normal teen problems for two teens who are anything but," she appeased.

Tim hugged her, "Well at least there's _something's_ normal about us," he chuckled. "Soooo," he continued, "Does this mean that we've officially are back together?" Letta smiled. She leaned to kiss Tim, when they parted she asked, "Was that a good enough answer?". Tim smiled and kissed her back. "Oh," he squeaked reaching into his pocket, "Could you close your eyes for a minute?". Letta looked at him questioningly but complied, she closed her eyes and felt a small tug on her left hand. "Okay you can open them,"

Letta opened her eyes and let out a little gasp. "I'm glad that it fits," Tim commented. On her left ring finger was a gold ring with a big emerald stone in the middle with a ruby heart on the right and a sapphire heart on the right. She looked up at him bewildered.

"Yeah I know its a long way off," he grinned, " But I do love you Letgo. Remeber when we ended up in the future? I want that future for us, I want you to be my wife and I want us to have Scarlett. This ring is my promise to you and I intend to keep it,". Letta wrapped her arms around Tim in a big hug.

"Aww," a voice gushed. The teens looked around eyeing the mask tent (again). "Shh, they'll hear us," another warned. Tim pulled back a bit of the tent to find Shego, Drakken, and Mr. and Mrs. Possible all huddled in the stand. "We're gonna have to get used to this again," Letta pointed out. "And let's welcome the new players: my mom and dad," the adults smiled sheepishly.

"A quick question," Tim stated, "If all of you are here, who's watching the twins?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the villians lair the henchmen all ran and locked themselves into the safe room. The twins played happily with the weapons aptly breaking everything in sight.

"You have six kids, Malicai. Go out there and deal with them," one of the henchmen motioned, "_I_ have six kids to feed _you_ don't. You go out and stop the little demons," the other snapped. "Whoever, just go or else we'll all be fired," a third warned. Outside there was a loud and frightening explosion.

"We all quit, agreed?" the first one asked. All of the other henchmen mumbled in agreement.


	32. Chapter 32: This Moment of Stupidity

Sorry for the long wait. I brain stormed as hard as I could, but...

Ch 32: This moment of stupidity is brought to you by...

"Senior, sweetheart," Tootsie cooed, "Is it okay if I buy this little bitty IQ superconductor?" she pointed to the monitor of her brand new computer which showed the Hench Co. website.

"Of course my little rosebud, whatever you wish," Senior replied smiling. Tootsie grinned and proceeded to the website's checkout. Junio sat in a chair farthest away in the living room with a huge grimance. 'Father, why can't you see that she is using you?' he thought sadly. He sighed and got up; it was almost time for his date with Bonnie.

"Junior!" Tootsie squealed as she waddled to him, "Why so glum sugarcube? You should be happy,". "Happy?" Junior growled in a dark manner, "Why would I be happy seeing some fat harlot suck the life out of my father? I can't believe how blind he is to what you are doing!?". She smiled smugly, "You're right, in a way I _am_ sucking the life out of him, and he quite enjoys it,"

"For a man of such sophistication I cannot bel- Did you just make a witty sex remark? About my father? To me!?" Junior squeaked. His face scrunched in pure horror and he dashed out fast.

Tootsie returned to her computer, "This time those little brats won't get the better of me," she murmured, "But I guess I was working on the wrong end of my problem, I should of started at the source, but why not have a little fun too? I wanna keep then guessing," she typed a bit more then turned her computer off with a delicious smirk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(a few weeks later)

"Hm? Shego, did you order something online again?" Drakken asked his better half. She craned her neck to see him, "Nope, must of been sent to the wrong address,". Drakken turned back to the postman, "I'm sorry but we didn't order anything," he apologized.

The postman, a huge gruff man, looked onto his clipboard, "Wasn't sent from here, musta been a gift 'er sumthing," he barked shoving the package into Drakken's hands and leaving. He blinked for a bit and looked down at the box.

"We're stuck with it, I suppose," Drakken sighed. He brought it into his lair and opened the box; inside it was a large black sphere. The sphere had no seams on it whatsoever, he picked it up to inspect it further just as Shego entered the lair. The sphere pulsed a faint purple wave for a second. Suddenly Draken and Shego's bodies pulled towards one another like magnets.

In the aftermath of the obvious crash, Drakken opened his eyes to find his face- stuck in Shego's chest. His heart actually stopped for a few seconds before he looked up to see the partial face of an angered Shego. "What. Did. You. Do?" she growled. "Nothing! It was that blasted thing!" He cried, "It did... something,"

She got up to get the black sphere, stumbling a lot because of 'unwanted weight'. She turned it over and over poking it a few times until angerly giving up, "How the hell does this work!?" she shouted banging it onto the desk. The sphere then emitted a strong grey wave. Shego sighed, "Well that didn't do anything. Dr. D who would send such a stu- Are you okay?"

Drakken's reply was a goofy laugh. He poked at her chest gufawwing, "Bouncy,bouncy, bouncy," she quickly thumped him in his forehead, "Focus, genius. Now where's the box?" she demanded. _Poof!_

Familiar yellow petals popped up around Drakken's neck along with another stupid laugh. Shego face palmed, "And _why_ am I still working with him!?" she groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Mom I'm home," Letta called putting down her backpack, "I can't stay for long, going on a date with Tim," she added before taking a run into her room.

"Hold it speedy, you're not going anywhere. We got a serious problem and _you_ have to sit the twins," Shego yelled. Letta thought for a moment and asked, "Which serious problem are we talking about? The morning wood and the oven door, the henchmen in the hangar, or the mutated dog problem?"

"Option 4," Shego replied. "His intelligence is in question again? Wow eighth time this week," Letta replied. Shego made an effort to keep Letta from seeing the idiotic predicament the two villians were in. Drakken still held the sphere which sent out another purple wave when Shego tried to get in the hovercar, sticking one of Drakken's hands onto her rear. "If you weren't so stupid right now, I'd tell you off!" she seethed. She started up the hovercar and flew away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim and Ron stood in front of Hench Co. looking around a bit confused. She contacted Wade, "Are you _sure_ that major baddies are targeting Hench Co. Wade? Me and Ron aren't seeing anything," she stated, Ron looked up from the company's catalog "Not seeing anything? K.P look they got _hidden blades_! Dude that is soo Creed-worthy!" he boasted, Rufus popping out of a pocket squeaking," Everything's permitted,"

Kim rolled her eyes, she looked towards the sky in time to see Drakken's hovercar landing on the roof. "Looks like we have company, let's go Ron. And no more catalogs," she sighed tearing the book away from her boyfriend and dragging him along.

Shego landed on the roof, akwardly getting out of the craft and making her way towards the door. She was able to make it down to the research and development floor; it was very difficult for her to put fear into researchers when she had a dumb Drakken- _flowered_ Drakken to be correct- stuck to her boobs and ass, but a pair of glowing hands did the trick.

Kim burst into the room, "Step away from the device Drak- Woah," Kim tried to stifle her laughter seeing her archenemies in such a way. Ron jumped in next, not even trying to be polite. He laughed so hard he begun to snort, earning a shot of plasma from Shego. "I know K.P, I know, I deserved that," he coughed.

Drakken looked over at the heroes and waved like a little kid, "Hi red lady," he greeted. He dropped the sphere which landed with a loud _clank_. The sphere beeped rapidly releasing a very strong wave of grey. Ron looked around, "Okay that was wierd. Hey Ki-" he looked to find his girlfriend, Shego, and the researchers all on the floor either laughing giddily or drooling.

Ron snapped his fingers, "Hey the ball thing uses different kinds of waves to do things!" he triumphed, "And the grey one makes people stupid! Sweet, I'm immune! Hey wait- that sucks!". The sphere rolled to a corner and tapped it lightly and released a red wave which reversed gravity.

Everyone in the room (including Ron) were floating and cheering. "This would be so cool if it wasn't an evil mystery machine," he said to himself. Ron swam though the air to the device and poked it repeatedly releasing a blue wave which turned them all to toddlers, a yellow wave that distorted their voices, a green wave that turned the gravity back on- much to the disappointment of the low IQ crew, and a brown wave that unstuck the villians.

"We is frees!" Shego cheered, Drakken clapped happily and the others responded with a "Yay". "Seriously getting creepy now," Ron whined, he blinked, "Hey its just like that Simon game! So the colors buttons must be opposite of each other," he realized, speaking in a kid's voice. Thinking hard about which one was which, he pressed a button that shot out an orange wave that returned them all back to their right ages.

"Okay. One more time," Ron gasped pressing another button that emitted a deep black wave. Suddenly everyone got up from the floor murmuring in confusion, "Kim! How do you feel? Crakny?" Ron asked, Kim rubbed her head, "Me...Feel a little silly. Why were we floating in the air? And were little kids?". "K.P!" he shouted wrapping his arms around her.

Among the slight confusion, the villians- now embarassed about the whole situation- left without a single person seeing him. As they left the company towards home, Drakken asked Shego, "Do you think anyone will believe what happened today?". She didn't look back to him, but replied, "Nah. That crap was stuff so stupid, no one would believe it even if someone wrote it down,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Inside the Senior's mansion- well inside of Junior's room, Junior walked to Bonnie holding two champagne glasses. He sat next to her and took her hand, kissing upwards as he spoke, "You know, father *kiss* is out with his lady friend for the night *Kiss* so we have the whole*kiss* mansion *kiss* to ourselves,"

Bonnie grinned and pushed her boyfriend playfully onto the bed. She jumped ontop of Junior and begun to kiss him passionately and removed his shirt. Just as she began to undo his pants, they heard giggling in another room stopping the lovebirds from their little ritual. Soon they heard meowing and barking- first very soft but soon grew very loud and laughter.

Bonnie cringed, "Like I'm so not doing anything with your dad doing the same thing like six feet away," she got up and headed to the door, "Like call me when you do have the place you know, like totally vacant". As soon as Bonnie left, Junior could hear Tootsie laughing errily.


	33. Chapter 33 : Suspicion

Ch 33

Letta sat in her room reading; her parents were off to "work", the tweevils were in a maximum security daycare, and the new henchmen were keeping tabs on the other two lairs so Letta didn't have much to do since it was the weekend.

She sighed looking down at her book, being long past bored. She finally closed it and pulled her laptop close to her and went online, mostly to play some online games and to fill in the silence. Letta got a video chat request from someone whose username was _Gonnab-popstr_. Clicking the 'ok' Junior appeared on her screen looking very worried.

"What do you want mush-for-brains?" she groaned, Junior sushed her, "Please lower your voice," he whispered, "I need your help getting rid of that vorpal evil mink,". Letta sat up, "Sorry can't help you," "Why?" Junior whimpered, she narrowed her eyes at the man, "Remember the whole chase at Dementors? Your dad doesn't _want_ any help from us, the dude's in stoopid love,"

Junior smacked his head, "You were my only hope," Letta shook her head, "Nah, try Kim or Team Go or even Global Justice. I'm pretty sure you can even get Team Impossible's help; you have _way_ more options than you think,". Junior began to retaliate but was quickly interrupted by another's voice.

"Junior? Where have you gone my son?". Junior looked to the left of the screen replying," I'm on my way father," he turned back to Letta, "Can we talk again sometime?". "Dude I don't think we-" she warned being interrupted by the muscular boy, "Great, another time then," he rushed, ending the connection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Junior walked quickly to his fathers study. The room was massive; easily the size of three small bedrooms from a basic home. The shelves were lined with first edition books all in well kept condition. Senior was sitting in a rather large arm chair facing the fireplace.

"You wanted to see me, father?" he asked, Senior stood and approached his son, "Yes," he sighed, "Let me ask you, are you accepting of Ms. Tootsie?" Junior blinked, unsure how to respond to his father's question.

"Why do you ask?" Junior retorted. Senior placed an aging hand on his son's shoulder, "She wants me to cut you off from my fortune, my boy," as his father spoke, Junior could hear the uneasyness in his voice. "She believes that it would be better for you to learn how to fend for yourself and make your own money; she's very adamant about this, but I don't really see why,".

Junior looked at his father's confused face. Sighing he made his choice, "Very well, father," he began, "I will leave," Senior looked at his son in suprise. "Let's be honest father, I'm not cut out to be a villian, my voice isn't good enough to be a popstar, hell, even my girlfriend is more mature than me; I need to grow up and face reality,"

"I believe you have grown quite a bit, Junior," Senior smiled, but it was a sad smile, "Let me at least give you my mansion in California and a few hundered thousand to start you off," Junior smiled, "And remember, father: I'll always be just one call away if anything happens,". He gave his father a big hug and left to pack, but not before sending out a few e-mails first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Monday)

"Hey I'm home," Letta called, not really caring if there was a reply. She sat her backpack onto the couch and jumped next to it, grabbing the remote and did some channel surfing.

She could hear a jet engine roaring elsewhere in the lair. A door swished open as her parents walked though with the twins. "Hey," Letta greeted, not taking her eyes off of the tv. Shego sighed, "You left your room a mess and didn't clean it the entire weekend, got clean it before I torch everything on the floor,". She got up with a little grunt and headed towards her room while Shego and Drakken sat the twins in their reinforced playpen.

Drakken eyed her bag, he called, "Child, you forgot your- Hm?" something fell out of a pocket on the bag. Drakken looked at it, first wondering what it was, then going wide eyed at the realization of what he was seeing. He picked up two condoms that fell out of Letta's bag, "Uh S-S-Shego," he called.

His sidekick/ lover looked in annoyance,"What? You got something for later?" she mocked. His face deadpanned, "_**No**_, this came out of our sweet little Letta's napsack,". "Probably just got them from a health class or something," she rationed but Drakken was already on his rant.

"She and Tim can't be having sex! They just got back together!? Didn't we set a proper example for he- well, nevermind that, but she should NOT be having sex! No no no! I swear the next time I see that runt I'll- SISTER MARY IN HEAVEN THAT HURTS!" he shouted. Shego gave him a very powerful zap to shut him up.

"Calm down and think. If she is, then we'll deal with it; we'll sit her down and talk, but I'm _really_ sure that she isn't," Shego advised. Drakken huffed, " Want to believe that she's much better than that, but I don't know,".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

" Okay Junior, if you're going to Notrh Carolina try going to Hiddenite," Letta offered. She was on video chat with the buff ex-villian, "Okay, why would I want to do that exactly?" he asked, she rolled her eyes, " You go there to the Emerald Hollow Mine and mine for emeralds and hiddenite. If you find a piece of hiddenite, of which is why the town is named so, it could be worth over $800,000. You could easily build up a fortune with gems,"

"Wow, thats... Fantastic!," Junior cheered, "Yeah, if you don't want to sell them you can get the stones shaped on site and put into a ring or whatever for your girlfriend; turns out it's a lot cheaper than buying them from a store," she agreed. "Facinating, do you know of other places of which I can find my own fortune?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I'll send you a list of places, but pretty much there are three in North Carolina you can go to,"

"Hey," Letta said after a moment of silence, "How is living on your own been?" Junior leaned back and sighed, "Not as easy as I thought, but turns out that I am perfect to be a model, so I am making decent money. Oh and I want to thank you for introducing me to the coupon suzy website; I never knew a thing such as a coupon has ever existed. Um, do you think you could, um, continue helping me with this 'living on your own' thing a little more?"

"Uh sure Junior, it's not that much of a problem," she shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Hey, Letta are you free on Thursday?" Tim asked. The trio were walking home from school early covered in spuds, "Depends," she replied, "_If_ none of us are grounded for the major mashed potato disaster that happened today," Jim laughed, "But it wasn't us this time, Bebe shoulda followed directions instead of looking for an acid to mess ours up,"

"So it'll be a yes," Letta smiled.

A satelite kept a bird's eye view on the friends, Drakken sat next to a monitor watching carefully. "Dr.D? you've been spying on her for two days, just talk to her before you end up burned," Shego proposed. He held up his hand to her for silence then returned to monitoring the monitor, "Oh, I'll give you _silence._ **Eternal** silence," she growled while she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx(Thursday night)

Letta was dressed in a long cherry red dress with her long black hait tied back in a red bow, she smiled looking at herself in the mirror. A soft knock was heard. "Letta dear? Can we talk?" Drakken asked softly. "Sure dad, come in,". Drakken entered her room and softly closed the door, he smiled at her.

"You look amazing dear," he whispered, "Thanks. Now what was it that you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

In the living room Shego was reading an issue of _Villianous Mothers Monthly_ until she heard this:

"You thought I was doing what!? That's gross!". She could imagine Drakken trying to slink away. "No dad, if I _ever_ had any questions about something that major I'd go to mom! I don't care if the twins are sleeping, what the hell else do you have to say!?"

"Don't mention that you were spying on her, you idiot," Shego whispered to herself, not even trying to read the article anymore.

"You were spying on us? When!? On my phone too!? GET OUT!" she could hear loud zapping and Drakken's screams.

"Dumbass," Shego sighed.


	34. Chapter 34 : Left for Real?

Ch 34

It was close to christmas, and thanks to an incident involving three certian cheerleaders and a mackerel, Middleton high had to call an early christmas vacation- in November.

Some 'things' had came up in the household of villiany so everyone had to be split up for a while; the tweevils stayed with Nana Lipsky, Drakken and Shego left for the snow top lair, and Letta got to stay with the Possibles.

At first Drakken was strongly against it, but when he heard that the young heroine was coming home for thanksgiving, he thought it as a good opportunity for some theft.

So now Letta was in the living room with the Possible family, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Well we should set some ground rules. Kimmy and the boys already know, but a gentle reminder never hurts," Mr. Possible informed, "Be in bed by 9:30, no experimenting on family, no hacking government satellites, and no trapping anyone in contracts, right _boys?_"

The twins looked away but didn't look at all sorry. "As for where you'll be staying," he continued, "You'll be bunking in Kimmy-Cub's room with her,"

"Uh, I have a slight problem with that dad," Kim piped, "I mean Letta's a great kid and all but a little privacy? That's not too much to ask, right?" her reply was a long silence, "Okay, harsh" she muttered, sitting back on the sofa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Up in Kim's room, Letta sat her bag down near the closet just as Kim was walking in. "Hey sorry you got to share with me," Letta spoke, Kim replied ,"Ah it's no big. Just was unexpected. Since the whole invasion thing and our first house was destroyed during, well a house with a lot of rooms wasn't really close to any good places,"

"Hey where is the cot again?" Letta asked, Kim sighed, "In the closet, but I wouldn't get it right now," she turned to the older woman in slight curiousity but still opened the closet.

"Heh, how's it going mini villian?" Ron chuckled sheepishly, " 'A little privacy' huh?" Letta smirked. Kim blushed madly. "I'm not telling anyone about this. The boys and I are going to the mall anyway; the Xbox battle royale is there for the weekend and its a 'Left for Dead: Can you Survive?' marathon until midnight today," Letta smiled, "Besides your folks are already gone for that seminar thing in Winsconsin until monday,"

"Cool, Wait the Left for Dead battle is tonight?!" Ron screeched, "Dude I was so hoping to play!" he looked to his girlfriend who was tapping her foot and looking very unamused. "I mean," he corrected, " It _would_ of been cool, but K.P here is all the action I need,"

Letta was gonna rebuttle but a loud pounding on the door stopped her, "Get the lead out Letgo, we're gonna miss the start of the game!" one of the twins shouted. She turned to the door running out yelling behind her, "Have fun while it still free!".

"Sooo," Kim trailed, rocking back and forth on her heels. Ron smiled devilishly, " Uh, boo...yah,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

The mall was packed full of people. The main hall of the mall and its food court had the most. There were xbox controllers, consoles, and tvs lined up everywhere with teams of two to four at each.

"Holy shit! How did that hunter miss me?" Letta garped, "It didn't" Tim informed, " Shot him before he could get ya,". She grinned at her boyfriend's comment, "Cute and geeky," she laughed.

Everywhere was sounds of gunfire and the characters talking amongst themselves, with the occasional yell or swear from the players.

"Shoot it shoot it shoot it shoot it shooot it!," Jim screamed as a tank chased after his character while he shot it. Tim's character was incapacitated and Letta's character had just found the grenade launcher. "Got him! Now go heal your brother," she instructed, giving Jim's character a first aid kit.

"Prepare yourselves people of Middleton, for it is I! Megafan!" someone shouted. It brought the people's attention to a very tall, very skinny man dressed in a mix and match of cosplay and accessories holding a sort of laser.

"Who the heck are you?" one of the players shouted. "I'm one of the best at every game, every recitation of every cartoon and anime, I am Megafan!" Megafan boasted, "And in case you all were wondering, yes I did just spoof Batman!,"

"O-kay," Letta said slowly, "And why are you here?" Megafan sneered, " I was banned from participating in the battle royale, ME! The best player ever! Since you all think that you can survive playing with zombies, let's just see how well you can do when faced with the real thing,"

Megafan shot the laser at the xboxes. The tv's glowed dangerously and one by one the zombies crawled out of the tvs and begun attacking the players. A hunter crawled out of the trio's tv; it took one look at them and screeched. "We are so not equipped for this kind of thing!" the twins yelled while running with the other participants. Letta had an idea; she skidded, turned, and shot a plasma bolt at the hunter causing him to yelp and fall.

Magafan however was trying to make his epic escape, but was trampled by the fleeing mob of people nearly killing him and breaking the laser. Once the laser was broken, no more zombies came through the screens.

"Well *gasp* at least no more *gasp* no more zombies can come out," Jim gasped as he and the others hid behind a Club Banana sales rack. "So that means we need to get rid of the ones that are here," Letta whispered. " 'We?' What do ya mean 'we'?" the twins hushed, "Well as long as most of the players are still here and know how to beat the game, we _all_ can beat the ones here,"

The trio heard a sizzling sound and sloeely looked to the gound to find acid creeping up to their feet. They scrambled out from the rack finding a grotesque spitter in all her sickly glory running away leaving a trail of acid coming from her mouth.

"What do we do now!?" Tim shouted getting quickly hushed by the other two. He leaned back, his hand touching a metal rod that was knocked over by the spitter, "Well I guess I got a weapon," Tim admitted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

The mall was almost completely deserted except for a few stray gamers gearing up for their fight with the infected. Everyone moved quietly though the mall, listening intently for any sound from the infected and even winning a few.

Letta and the twins walked up towards the third floor, already faced two hunters, a boomer, and a spitter. As they made their way to the gun store on the farthest end of the third floor, the team heard crying, "Oh. My. Shit," Letta muttered. In their path was a witch. Her back was to them and she was sobbing loudly.

"Oh, should we check to see if she's okay?" Jim asked, his heart breaking for the girl, "Don't man, she'll kill-" Tim warned, but his twin was already on his wat to console the girl.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Jim asked her, placing his hand on her shoulder. The witch turned to him and screamed. She pounced ontop of Jim and started slashing at his chest, Jim screamed in pain. Letta moved in and kicked her off and over the railing to the floor. The witch landed with a thud and Tim helped his brother up trying not to puke at his new flesh wounds.

"Dude," Tim choked out, "Don- don't say anything," Jim spoke, woozy from the blood loss. They helped Jim up and carried him into a store- a music store. Jim was breathing hard trying to stay awake. "Why couldn't we find a medic store or something!?" Tim yelled, obviously freaking out at what happened. Letta grabbed a guitar by its neck and pulled it from its stand; something fell from behind it. "Med pack here," Letta pointed out, she also grabbed the pack and tossed it to Tim, "Heal your brother," she instructed.

Tim timidly wrapped the bandages around Jim's wounds. The bandages disappeared upon contact with Jim's skin, also erasing the witch's attack from Jim's body. Jim instantly perked up, "Now I see why these are found everywhere on the game," he cheered hapily, " Found any more?"

Letta shook her head. She gave him the guitar, "Now we know not to console crying half-naked girls," she mocked, "If they're pale, bash their heads in,". Jim nodded taking the guitar from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Megafan tiptoed past most of the zombies. He was scared out of his mind. He heard jumpy crazed laughter. Looking around he ran fast towards the exit. He was able to touch the door before he heard a mooing sound and was pummled to death by a charger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio was three stores away from the gun store. They were covered in blood and their weapons badly dented, " Kay, so what's the plan, boss lady?" Jim asked. "Run like hell?" Letta sugessted.

They ran as fast as they could to the store, however a rope like thing grabbed Letta by the neck and pulled her over, making her fall from the third floor. She stopped two feet short of the floor; the only reason her neck didn't snap was because she jamed her fingers into the noose-like tounge.

Common infected slowly collected around her. She pulled loose one of her hands and blasted a display car, catching it on fire and triggering the alarm. The zombies collected to the beeping flashing monstrosity and begun attacking it while Letta struggled to keep breathing.

Someone with a chainsaw launched forward and cut the tounge and pulled down the special infected zombie, making him crash his skull on the mall floor. Letta coughed and tried to control her breathing. She looked up to her savior who was a older gentleman in overalls and a worn baseball cap. He helped her up, "Come on kid, no use getting bluer than you already are," he said in a gruff voice. Behind them the car finally exploded wiping out the zombies around it.

Above they heard gunfire and screeching back on the third floor. The twins poked their heads down to Letta and the old man, "Hey what happened to 'run like hell'?" Tim laughed. "Aside from that," his twin continued, " Sorry we couldn't get to you in time, we got caught by a boomer. Here's a little something from us as an apology,".

Jim threw down a weapon. Letta caught it and beamed, "Wus' that?" the old man asked, "Something fun," she laughed. "Need a gun sir?" Jim asked him as he held out one for the old man to catch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, there aren't anymore infected attacking so we won?" Tim rationed however Jim was not convinced. "Think, bro. What usually happens when the infected stop attacking," he quizzed.

The answer came in the form of the whole ground shaking in rhythm of something mooving. Everyone who was still in the building began yelling the exact same thing.

"TAAAAAAAANNNKKKK!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta walked into Kim's room finding the heroine just out of the shower and in pj.

"Hey, how was 'Can you survive' night?" Kim asked. Letta searched her mind for the least alarming reply, "More survive than anything else," she sighed.

While they were gone, Kim set out the cot and put cover onto it, Letta collasped onto it. "So," Letta started, " How was your night with Ron?". Kim just sighed, "Well nothing much but its fine and all and- Is that a grenade launcher?".

Letta looked over at the weapon that jutted out of her backpack, "Yeah," she groaned, "It was a thank you gift,". Kim sat up, "What exactly was that Left for Dead game about?".

"Surviving the zombies," Letta answered falling asleep.


	35. Chapter 35 : A Night We Never Tell

Ch 35

"Ok. Got it, ok dad, bye," Kim replied hanging up the house phone. "Whats the sitch sis?" Jim asked, Kim rolled her eyes.

"Well our parents lied about the convention, turns out they went to new york and because of the hurricane, it could be weeks before they can get back. They want me to stay a little longer but that's gonna be a hassle with college and work, you know? And since Tim's little blue bird's parents aren't back they're pretty determined to have me stay home," Kim explained.

The siblings walked back into the living room and ploped onto the couch flipping channels, "Hey," Kim piped up, " Where are the lovebirds anyway?". "Judo tournament. Just becuse the scholl's closed doesn't mean the world stops," Jim answered. Kim sighed, "The world is so not ready for the tweebs," "Or the tweevils," Jim added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Well that waas fun," one of the members said depressingly. Middleton team lost the tournament only making it to fourth place, much to the dismay of the entire team. "Cheer up guys we still qualify for the nationals," Letta acknowledged, " Lets make it our comeback!"

The team however was not as enthusiastic as she was. They just quietly walked past her towards the locker room, she sighed and walked to the girl's locker room to change.

Inside the locker room one of the girls from a rival school approached Letta. "Hi," she greeted, " Why was your team so down? I mean you guys made it to the nationals, well you guys did a lot better than my team anyway.." Letta shrugged, " It happens when you set your personal bar too high,"

Outside Tim waited for his girlfriend when her team came up to him. "Something wrong?" he asked. Most of the team was made up of new kids trained by his girl. One short boy nicknamed 'Giant' spoke first, "Yeah, can you talk to Letgo about her attitude?" Tim raised an eyebrow. "We get that we should be glad we get to go to the next one, but we still fuckin' got in by the skin on our asses," another complained.

"Let me get this straight," Tim noted, "You're upset with her for trying to make you feel better about being in fourth place instead of being all angry and fusterated like you all are now?". Giant blinked, "Well yeah,". He shook his head, "So you want her to be a hard ass to you guys and berate you for what you can't do instead of praise you for what you could do?"

"Well, SHUT UP" another said. "A coup? I think this being," Tim laughed, "If you want to switch your team leader then ask her,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

On their way back to the Possible household Tim was laughing hard enough to nearly pass out from lack of air. "Aw come on it wasn't that funny," Letta retorted. Tim snorted, when he finally calmed down he spoke, "But come on you have to admit when you asked which of them thought they could run the team, a whole lot of stupid stuff came out. And where did the pudding come from?," Tim started laughing again.

"Dunno. Oh look its your house," she pointed. As the two walked into the house Kim ran out in her mission clothes towards her car, "Wheres the fire, hero?," Letta asked but no answer came from Kim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"A toast to our happines" Tootsie cooed. Senor lifted his glass but he was depressed. They sat in Senor's grand dining room; the walls were dark cherry wood adorned with dark red curtians, a fireplace, and a dark wooden elongated table with white linen and eight fancy chairs lining the sides.

"What's wrong love?" Tootsie asked tilting her head to the side like a puppy. "Nothing my love," he sighed sipping his wine. "Come on honey if theres something wrong then you should tell me," she advised.

He tried his best to smile even though he had been doubting Tootsie's affection. "My dear, have you ever thought of having children?" he asked. Tootsie's face dropped slightly, "Not particularly, why?".

"Well it has been so quiet since Junior had left. I miss having my son around. I miss the excitement of being a villian, I just feel so... well,". "I could give you some excitement later on if you want," she offered.

He shook his head silently and continued his meal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"I'm off too. Megan's got tickets to '_Chupacabra: Eater of men_'"

Jim said apologetically. He was on his way out on a date and was caught short by his twin and her girl.

"M'kay. See you later then," Tim smiled. After Jim left the lovebirds sat there silently. "Movie on pay per view?" Tim asked, "Sure" Letta replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

It was about seven at night and the movie was just about to end; they ended up picking a romantic comedy since everything else they labeled as 'seen it' or 'crap'. The movie was begining the resolution of the main character's conflict, Letta leaned closer to Tim and laid her head on his shoulder, Tim stiffened at her movement but it passed quickly.

The movie credits finally started rolling, Tim picked up the remote and flipped the channels until he came onto wrestling. "Hell yeah! Steel Toe!" Letta yelled jumping up and posing. "No way Pain King is the best" he shot back.

"No way, Steel Toe can kick Pain's ass anytime," she retorted. "That's a lie and wrestle mania six proved it!" he yelled, Letta roared and jumped Tim. They rolled around and laughed; Tim pinned down Letta smiling in an 'I won' kind of face.

Letta grabbed Tim and pulled down his face for a kiss. He was suprised at first but leaned and moaned into the kiss. They started to get a little heated, Tim pulled away breathing hard. He held up a finger signaling for a moment then ran off to find a certian little thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Inside Senior's mansion they were asleep in bed. Senior was still awake turning over looking at Tootsie's sleeping face.

'I can't believe that it took me long enough to realize this,' he thought, 'Oh my son I think I have made a grave mistake'. Tootsie rolled over yawning. "No thats not what I wanted, the blue one, the blue one," she mumbled in her sleep.

He sighed and tried to go to sleep, promising himself that he'd make things right soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"Hold it right there DNAmy," Kim shouted chasing after the large woman. Amy held a device that altered the body of people to match that of animals; she had it set on elephant seal and was blasting everyone making them extremely overweight.

Ron was lagging sadly behind since rufus was hit with the elephant seal ray. Amy had to skid to a halt. Looking up at her dead end, she turned to the advancing heroine and aimed the ray towards her.

She changed the dial to the cow setting and took a shot at Kim and missed. She fired multiple shots at her with Kim easily manuvering past the shots. Ron finally caught up and accidentally knocked Kim into the path of the ray.

"Huh, so that's what that dial does," Amy said in astonishment. She took the chance to escape down an elevator. The ray ( )w() made Kim's chest three times bigger. "Damn she escaped," Kim growled.

"Well _I'm_ not complaining about it," Ron smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim ran into his parents room and started looking through his dad's dresser, "Not thinking of my parents having sex, not thinking of my parents having sex," he repeated to himself, "Socks, socks, missle plans, picture of mom in a teddy- augh?!".

He finally found what he was looking for, put his dad's stuff back the way it was and ran back to his girl. Letta was walking through looking for Tim, suddenly he ran into her, twirled her and got back into a kiss.

Getting back to what they were doing before, they *pushed* one another into Tim's room and fell onto his bed getting hot and heavy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Jim finally got back from the movie, it ended up being a double-feature and it took him a good hour and a half to get Megan to calm down and stop crying about chupacabaras.

"Geez if she didn't like horror movies then why did she wanna go?" he muttered to himself. He stopped by his brother's room to talk, "Hey Tim, I gotta as-" his eyes widened seeing his brother and Letta naked in his bed snuggling and completely asleep.

He closed the door and walked into his own room not saying anything. Kim came home an hour later, by this time Tim and Letta are cleaned up and where they're supposed to be.

She plopped onto the couch- still under the effects of the ray gun. She held up a hand to the trio, "Let all questions about this be asked _after_ they're gone," she instructed. She looked up at the group, "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"NO" all three replied.


	36. Chapter 36 : Getting Things Done

Ch 36.

Tootsie was in the foyer of Senior's mansion, as per her weekly shopping spree, instructing the movers where to put her newly bought items.

"No no no! I SAID to put the painting in the downstairs study! God, can you people do anything right!?" she screeched. The movers, already irate from the portly woman's demands, finally had enough of it; they dropped any and everything they were holding and left the mansion in unison.

"Where do you all think you're going!?" she yelled as she chased after them, " People like you are supposed to wait on the privileged!". Nearby her 'beloved' fiance` looked on seeing Tootsie for who she really was.

He slunk away to his government issued computer and begun his plot to get rid of his problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait a minute Wade, DMAmy's device is _what_?" Kim asked. "Like I said five minutes ago, for the first eight hours the effects are contaigous to anyone around the affected person,". "And how do you know this, Wade?" she sighed.

Wade gave her a dead serious look, "Have you _seen_ Ron lately? Seriously he has four double chins and weighs nearly 600 lbs, thanks to Rufus,". She thought deeply for a moment, " Wait, so.. Oh CRAP!", she cut the communication and ran into her old room.

Sure enough what Wade said was right; Letta had two huge mounds on her chest. "Oh hell," she muttered. Jim was walking out of his room to his sister, "Hey whats for breakfast?". She stopped and followed her gaze, then his eyed buldged.

"Wha? How? Kim! What'd you do to 'er!?" he yelled, she spun towards him, "Me!?" she squaked, "Blame DNAmy! Her stupid raygun did this!"

As they went back and forth, Tim came out wondering what was going on and woke Letta. Letta looked down and screamed and Tim just stared in awe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

An explosion erupted from a nearby jewelery store as Drakken and Shego bolted down the street along with two henchmen, "How long has it been since we've pulled _this_ many robberies in a row, Dr.D? I am having a blast!" Shego cackled. "No idea, but this is robbery number 41 I think. Oh who cares?" he laughed as they ran to the hovercar and flew away from the town.

They settled down in the seats and counted up their loot. "Hey, you think we should be getting back to the anklebiters anytime soon?" Shego asked. "Well I guess so. But we've gotten such a good run!" Drakken rationed.

"True true, but I think we're pushing our luck a bit don't ya think? I mean sooner or later we're gonna need to pick up the twins from that daycare and get Letta from the Possibles," she noted. "Hmm" Drakken thought, "I suppose we could get the child to hack government files and erase our recent thefts,".

"Oh," he shouted, Drakken started rummaging through one of his pockets and tossed Shego a little box. "What's this?" she asked eyeing the box suspiciously, "Just a little something from heist 27 I picked up. Go ahead and open it," he replied.

She cautiously opened the box to find a huge emerald with diamonds surrounding it on a platinum ring, "Nice huh?" he smiled," Things worth over 12 million,". She looked up at him, "Yeah its real nice," she said slowly, "But why-". "Wanted to find the perfect ring to propose to you with," he interrupted, " Alas, the perfect chance to ask you kept escaping, so there,"

"Not the best proposal ever, but sure I'll go with it," she said. "Good," Drakken replied, inside he was over the moon in happiness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anime is wroooong! Huge boobs are nothing but pain filled meat sacs," Letta whined rubbing her lower back. They were inside the family room; Kim was trying to find a way to reverse the ray's effects, Jim helped big boned Ron sit down on the sofa (which broke on contact), Wade searching on his laptop, and Tim still staring at Letta's chest, not uttering a word.

Rufus struggled to pop out of Ron's pocket, he also sported a few fat rolls himself. "Anything Wade?" Kim pleaded, the husky teen turned to his computer, "Not much luck Kim, sorry," he sighed, "If we knew exactly where she got the DNA from or even found a way to get rid of the bit that's there we could remedy the situation,"

"What about the G.A.E?" Letta asked. They all turned to her in suprise, "The what?" Ron asked, stifling a laugh. "Its the device that blew up and turned me blue. Its able to add any bit of DNA to a person in certian percantages. If we can reverse engineer it then we can take out the animal DNA and turn back normal, in theroy I mean,"

"That could work," Wade thought aloud, "Yeah but if she uses it, wouldn't she stop being Letgo and become Letta again?" Jim asked with slight concern in his voice. She shook her head, "Drakken checked it 83 times, and since the amount of my orignal DNA is less than1%, there is no way I'll be plain ol' Letta ever again unless they were able to find my birth parents,".

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's grab that G.A.E!" Tim triumphed, "Well I already have it," Letta pointed out, " Its basically the item that kickstarted my new life so its something I do keep with me,".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, love?" Tootsie asked, putting extra sap on her words, however Senior was no longer under her spell.

"Leave, Tootsie," he simply stated. Her face dropped, "What?". He sighed, " My son was right, you are nothing but a gold digging succubus with no soul. You have excluded my son from me, spend more money every week then me, and that is truly saying something, and you have begun this petty onslaught with Drakken and his family has become almost unhealthy. Leave now Tootsie and never come near any of my estates,"

Tootsie's face was priceless, all the color drained from her face, she looked like she was about to throw up. She stammered trying to think of something, but Senior cut her off, "I've already sent most of the things you have brought back to the stores, it will be as if you had never stepped foot in my life. Save your dignity and leave,"

Tootsie's reflexes were quick; she grabbed the nearest object- a lamp- and bashed Senior in the side of the head. The old man fell to the ground, "Well its time to get things done," she said darkly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Senior awoke may hours later with a throbbing headache. He couldn't move. Senior popped out of his daze and banged; he was buried alive.


	37. Chapter 37 : Back to Jai- OH NO!

Ch 37

"Didn't really expect for it to work so well," Wade spoke, facinated by the small sevice. "I'm so stoked to be the good old Ronster!" Ron cheered, Rufus joined him with a squeaky shout.

"Well _I'm_ just glad to stand up straight," Letta spoke, "Well I'm just gonna have to deal with it," Tim replied dejectedly. Letta was about to lecture him when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered, " Oh hey Junior. Wai- slow down, okay go. What happened to your dad? Kay I'll hurry," she closed the phone. "We got to help Junior. His dad's missing and Tootsie's taking over all of his estates,"

"Dude!" Tim shouted, "Thats so not cool!" Jim added. "Well this _is_ bad. Come on guys, suit up," Kim instructed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tootsie was humming to herself as she picked out a long beautiful black dress from her wardrobe. She looked in her full length mirror adoringly, "Just a few more hours before I'm Ri~ich" she sang skipping a little on her way to change her clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside underground the old man was clawing his way out of his grave. He was slowed condierably due to the depleting source of air, but he didn't give up. He made it out of the box and clawed up to the surface. Senior gasped for air.

"You will pay for this Tootsie. I swear to you, you _will_ suffer," the old man growled. He slipped away into the night to enact his plan and get rid of her once and for all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the help of Junior the heroic group found out which mansion Senior and Tootsie was staying. The mansion was eerily quiet and without protection. "I have a very bad feeling," Letta voiced, Kim hushed her trying to keep the element of suprise.

"There's no point in hiding out there, just come inside and face me already," Tootsie's voice echoed throught the empty mansion. They moved out of their hiding spot. Looking up they saw Tootsie looking even darker than they last remembered her.

Everyone got into fighting stances thinking that they would easily win, but when Tootsie took out a handgun and shot Kim right above the knee, that balloon quickly deflated. Kim didn't cry but it was obvious that she was in pain.

"Did we all just land in a huge pile of shit?" Ron whispered, not moving out of his ass kicking pose, "Big time," the trio answered. Tootsie smiled, "Well I don't see how that was so hard; one bullet took down the teen,"

She started shooting wildly making everyone scramble. "Bitch gone crazy!" Ron shouted cowering under a table. "Ya think!?" Jim screamed back.

"Run run run you little bastards, no ones gonna stand between me and my happiness!" she cackled. Suddenly a large forearm pulled her back. Behind her was a large police officer, "Ma'am you are under arrest for _two_ accounts of attemptive homicide," he gruffed.

"T-that's impossible, these people broke into _my_ home. _They_ should be arrested," she reasoned. "I beg to differ," a voice interjected. Senior appeared with three other officers; he was covered from head to toe in dirt but otherwise fine.

Tootsie gasped, her arms went limp. "Well then Tootsie I see that you've put yourself in quite the deep grave," Senior replied with a mocking chuckle. She bowed her head in defeat, the heroes let out a huge sigh of relief and walked over to the good old villian.

"Are you ok? Junior was worried about you," Letta asked, he waved off her concern, "I shall contact my son and tell him personally of what happened," he responded looking over at Kim, " I shall also call for medical assistance for her,".

"You forgot something to add on my charges," Tootsie piped up. She twirled out of the officer's grasp and pointed her gun to Letta, "Murder!" she shouted as she put three bullets into the blue girl's chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Letta's POV)xxxxxxxxx

_What the hell just happened? D-did I really get shot!? All I know is that I'm on the floor and everyone looks really scared. What are they saying? Why can't I hear them? Tim? Where'd you go? Why are you crying, please don't scare me like that. Please tell me I'm going to be okay. Plea..._


	38. Chapter 38: She's OK!

Chapter 38

_This is going to be a fairly short chapter, seeing as its almost (enter holiday here)... and that I'm almost completely out of ideas for the fic. Nontheless enjoy and the final chapter will be your (enter holiday here) present from me and thank you for reading and for all of your reviews!_

_-Soverign-Saturn_

_P.S : this isn't the last one._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx_

Letta weakly opened her eyes to gaze at a pure white seiling and hear the steady beat of a heart monitor. She tried to look around but she was restricted by the oxygen mask. 'Where the hell am I?' she thought, her mind reeling back at the incident at Senior's mansion. She closed her eyes for a moment, hearing the squeaking of a nurses shoes as he walked in to check on her.

Letta glanced at the nurse slightly. Taking notice of the patient's counsciousness, he called for a doctor and checked her medical records. The doctor walked in and helped her sit up and removed the mask, she coughed a little but was able to breathe on her own.

"You were very lucky there young miss," he noted, "One bullet in the lung, one in the heart, and one just millimeters from slicing open your aorta; you surviving long enough for medical treatment is nothing short of a blessing. You'll make a full recovery. I'll tell your family that you've woken up,". Letta nodded the laid back down as the doctor left the room.

Not more than thirty seconds later the Possible twins burst through the doors with worried looks. "Thank god you're alright," Tim shouted. He ran up and hugged her, jumping away as soon as he heard Letta yelp in pain, "Sorry, sorry. Forgot you had surgery," he apologized however Letta waved it off.

She thought for a few minutes of what to ask the twins first. "Um how long was I out?" she asked absent-mindedly, " Four days," they replied in unison, "Let's tell you what happened while you were out," Jim instructed, "Tootsie got carted off to jail but not fast enough; Shego and Drakken found out what happened and, well we haven't seen her since you got to the hospital, Kim's in a cast so Global Justice will take over the hero work for a while, Ron took her home, the Senior's are footing the bills for this, our folks are back home, and we refused to leave from this hospital until you woke up," Jim took a deep breath, "And thats pretty much it on my part, Tim?"

Tim grinned, "Drakken and Shego are getting married _and_ we're invited!". Letta raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure I wasn't out of it for four _years_ instead of four days?". The twins laughed, "We thought that too, but even hell has to freeze over every once in a while," Tim shrugged.

"Now Shego, the police let you off with a warning this time but don't be so sure that you'll ever get away from burning all the hair off of another convict," Drakken warned outside the room. " Can it Dr.D, that self-loving, conniving little bitch had that coming and _much_ more!" she argued. The trio looked at one another then to the door. Drakken pushed the door open and blinked at the confused children.

"She's awake," he sighed. Shego pushed him out of the way and hugged her tightly, "ThankgodyouareokwhenIheardwh athappenedIcouldn'thelpbutgooutandslapthattwot onbitchintonextweek!" she rushed. Letta cringed under the vice grip of a hug her mother but pushed trough it. "Uh where are the twins?" Letta asked. "Ah, yes my mother is watching them while we're here of course," Drakken said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Uh huh and what's this I hear about you two getting hitched?" Letta asked. "Hey who told her? We wanted it to be a suprise," Drakken whined. The blue girl patted her father on the head, "I'm still suprised," she noted.

A soft knock was heard as another entered the room, "Oh thank goodness you have awakened," Junior sighed, grinning his model smile. "Thanks Junior, now how about someone go out and tell everyone we know that I'm ok?" she pleaded obviously still tired. "Oh I'm going soon anyway. Father wanted to make sure that you had gotten here in time, and, since he couldn't come personally, to thank Shego for 'handling' Miss Tootsie," he continued, he let out a huge grin when he added the air quotes. He briefly said a good bye and left.

The doctor returned with some papers; seeing the people inside it really didn't take a supergenius to figure out who were the parents. "Sir, madam, I need you two to fill out some paperwork in order to discharge her," he explained. Drakken nodded, he and Shego followed the doctor out to the reception area leaving the hero-villian trio alone.

Tim leaned over and kissed Letta. She grinned, "Well that officially makes this a good day in my book," "Mine too," Tim replied sitting on the bed with her. "If I wasn't still in pain, I woulda made this a _great_ day," she added. Tim looked down at her confused, she laughed and tugged his hair pulling him down so only he could hear. "Since this was a private room and my parents would be signing papers for a while..." she whispered seductively, instantly getting the attention of Tim's 'southern' brain. "Oh brother," Jim muttered.

The door swung open making all three jump (Tim taking the pillow from behing Letta for the obvious reason), "Okay things one and two, Letgo's goin' home," Shego announced as Drakken gathered her things. Letta looked at her boyfriend apologetically, "Another time," she mouthed before she left.

The room was quiet as the two boys sat there, Jim sighed and asked, "Need a minute alone?", "Oh yes thank you," Tim replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx( Days Later)

Sasha gurgled sleepily on her big sister's lap. The parent's_ were _settling their plans for the wedding, but it eventually led to arguing, then violent arguing, then a mad dash to the nearest bedroom- ideal parents indeed. Draco laid on Bickers and Commodore Puddles hid next to Letta. They were all sitting in the living room watching tv. The minions kept Drakken's latest evil creations in control- nothing more than the usual day in the lair.

As soon as the tweevils were asleep she put them away in their crib then left to her room to start IMing with the boys.

_BlueLipsky: Hey anyone online?_

_SuperJim22: Yeah_

_PowerTim-X: I'm here_

_BlueLipsky: Hey how was school today? They still won't let me go!_

_SuperJim22: You're not missing much. No pop quizes or anything, just studying. Also they had some major budget cuts so all of the clubs had to be canceled._

_BlueLipsky: Really? How'd the budget got cut?_

_PowerTim-X: Wasn't us, we know that much._

_PowerTim-X: The teachers are keeping tight lipped about it._

_BlueLipsky: Sucks hard, the students must be crushed._

_SuperJim22: True, but to be honest we shouldn't be worrying, we're seniors right?_

_PowerTim-X: Well you and I are._

_BlueLipsky: Think again, love._

_PowerTim-X: How?_

_BlueLipsky: Remember how I studied abroad your junior year? Well the classes I took qualified me to skip a grade- just because we don't have any classes together this year doesn't mean I'm still a grade below you._

_SuperJim22: Cool so we'll be graduating together!_

Letta sighed. She typed that she would be back soon. She walked down the hall to get a snack and walked in on her parents arguing about seating arrangements. "But if we sit them together, a brawl is iminent," Drakken snapped. "Duh braniac, if the whole damn thing goes on for too long we'll have an exit strategy waiting," Shego noted. Letta rolled her eyes, "Please don't seat the grandparents together,". They looked up in suprise, "How'd you know what we were talking about?" Drakken inquired, "Well it was an educated guess and they are the only non villians I know that can cause even more damage than anyone else we know at a formal event," she replied.

Letta walked over and looked at the seating plan, "Move these four over here and move Nana up here then you shouldn't have a problem," they looked in awe, "Simple and yet so complex," Drakken remarked. "Happy I could help," she smirked as she got a bag of chips and a soda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

_BlueLipsky: K I'm back_

_PowerTim-X: sweet_

_SuperJim22: Anyways, hows the wedding planning going?_

Letta groaned and started typing:

_BlueLipsky: They plan they fight and they make up loudly. Then they do it over again. I'm pretty sure I'll end up with another sibling before the ceremony._

_SuperJim22:..._

_PowerTim-X: ... Please don't say that. We can barely handle the little evils._

_BlueLipsky: Sorry. But that will be a day to remember._

_PowerTim-X: Thats true_

_SuperJim22: Yep. Oh and I forgot to ask, did you two really get engaged before the villians?_

_BlueLipsky: =^w^=_

_PowerTim-X: Heheh_

_SuperJim22: Well at least it'll be another day to remember._

_BlueLipsky: Ya, to the future._

_SuperJim22: To the future!_

_PowerTim-X: May it treat us well._

Letta looked at the screen with a smile. "May it treat us well indeed," she whispered.


	39. Chapter 39: The Grandaddy of Finalies!

Ch 39: The Grandaddy of Finalies!

_Final chapter! Loves to all who read this and hope the ending was to your satisfaction._

_To make the setting even better, read it while listening to a good love song. I used Witney Houston's My Love is Your Love while writing this. Have fun and thanks for reading!_

xxxxxxxxxxxx(Without further ado let's begin!)xxxxxxxxxx

Letta adjusted her dress, looking in the mirror with disgust. The dress was a poofy, frilly, itchy maid of honor's dress her mom picked out as a compromise from the would be inlaws so she, Camille, DNAmy, and even Kim had to go through today's ceremony looking like huge puffballs.

Despite this she was just happy that her parents finally set an official date and worked up to it; within the past year, the trio graduated- which got a standing ovation from the faculity, Bonnie and Junior got married, and Kim and Ron are living together. Between thefts, jail time, and taking care of a family, they really didn't have much time to plan and the date kept being pushed back.

Taking one last sad look in the mirror Letta left to the Shego's room, her mother was dressed in a strapless victorian gothic wedding gown trimmed with a grey pattern adorning the edge of the dress, her long black hair was pulled up into a tight bun with the veil hanging around it. "Cool dress, mom. Lemme guess; got it on the five finger discount?" Letta asked, Shego turned around grinning, "You know it kiddo,". She picked up her bouquet and fiddled with the green and blue flowers, "You don't think..," she hesitated, "That we're rushing into things?"

"Three kids, 18 countries, and an alien invasion later and _now_ you're having cold feet?" Letta laughed, Shego grinned. She looked down at the dress and sighed, "Gotta admit, never expected to go for the whole family thing," "But," Letta interjected," Life is unexpected,". Shego nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Drakken nervously put on his cufflinks, 'Steady now its only a ceremony- it's only m-m-m-marriage,' he thought. He stopped his preperation, eyes going wide in realization, "My word," he whispered in panic, "I'm getting married today! I'm gonna share my life with_ Shego_, oh dear what if she realizes that I'm not good enough? What if this is a terrible mistake!? Lord I can't bear thinking if things don't work out -". A swift smack to the back jolted him out of his panic.

"Dude congrats on getting hitched to Shego," Ron cheered at the less than enthusiastic villian. Ron rolled his eyes, "Look Drakken, she's been your sidekick for years right? Right. She's seen you at your best and worst, and you already pre-started a family, twice. You two done did awesome and gonna show that today,". Drakken pondered for a moment, "Despite your blatant butchering of the english language, I do understand what you are saying Stoppable,". He placed his arms on the younger man's shoulders, "Thank you dear boy, you are more insightful than you look,"

Ron beamed for a moment then deadpanned and followed the now cheerful villian into the main room of the church.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The church was decorated in a starry night theme; the ceiling of the church was black adorned with little white lights to imitate stars, the guests wore deep blues, greens, yellows, and white, on each end of the row facing the wall was a small decorative bird cage with two long candles. All of this plus the waning light from the sunset illuminating the stained glass windows of the building gave off a mystical otherwordly glow to the event.

The church was packed with villians, heroes, and family. The Possibles sat up front with Nana Lipsky who held the twins. "How darling," Mrs. Possible squealed, her husband squeezed her hand, "I know Ann. Our kids are apart of a grand wedding for my old college buddy and, although I'm not too crazy about all of Kimmy's arch enemies being in the same room, everyone's behaving and showing their respects,"

Everyone got into postion- Drakken taking his position at the alter, the priest being the only priest they could find to marry them, nervously took his spot in font of Drakken and cued the organist to start playing. The groomsmen,Ron, Jim, and the Wegos, followed in pair with the bridesmaids, Kim, Letta, Camille, and DNAmy, up to the alter, Tim walked alongside his cousin Jess; he the ring bearer, her the flowergirl. The guests stood and turned as Shego glided down the aisle.

All traces of doubt left Drakken's mind upon seeing Shego. Seeing everyone watching her made Shego a little more nervous, she made an effort not to fall and was relieved to reach the altar without falling. They turned to one another not seeing anyone else in the church, and begun the ceremony. The villians exchanged their vows and rings, kissed and everyone cheered as the newlyweds walked out of the church as Mr and Mrs Lipsky.

The reception was big. They chose a very fancy resturant a few miles down from the church and rented out the entire building. The reception was also set like the wedding however the lights were changed to give off blue lighting except for one spot with a beautiful big chandelier, the tables with white linen and a vase with a bundle of carnations and small tea lights in silver holders that had cut slits so the light could project images of cresent moons and stars. The employees moved out some of the fruniture for a dance floor and an area for the DJ. Everyone got up at least once to toast the happy evil couple (despite the hints to reform from Hego). The villianesses all lined up behind Shego waiting for the bouquet to be tossed. She sighed in annoyance but threw it anyway. The large bundle of flowers bounced over the hands of the waiting women and fell into Letta's lap a few feet away.

"An omen?" Tim asked smiling at his girlfriend, "Mayyybe," she answered playfully. However the bouquet was snatched away by DNAmy; she cuddled the flowers along with a dismayed Monkey Fist. The two couldn't help but laugh at the scene as the simian villian tried to pry himself from his captor. "Hey come on they're gonna cut the cake!," Ron shouted wriggling like a little kid in anticipation, Rufus popped out of his pocket to grab a fork and yelled "Banzai" as the little rodent charged to the cake. The cake was about five tiers of square cakes adroned with lace-like icing and surrounded with edible blue and green flowers; the middle tier had a green "S" and a blue "D" in a frilly lacey heart. Shego cut out the first few slices, knowing that Drakken wouldn't dare smash cake in her face.

"Gotta admit K.P, this is the best shin dig we've ever been to," Ron said between huge bites of cake, " True, but think about it Ron; We're so surrounded by the biggest baddies this world has to offer having cake and celebrating _Drakken and Shego's_ wedding, with our friends and family and no one hs tried to get rid of any of us yet? This is the once in a lifetime party that will never happen again," Kim informed, she picked at her food in thought. Ron swallowed his cake, "Don't be so sure K.P," he said pointing to the dance floor where Tim and Letta were dancing, "This is just the biggest one of _their_ generation- you forgot about the possible hero-villian marriage between your brother and their daughter," he proposed. "Oh," Kim replied, "Doubt that will really go any smoother than when my parent found out she was their friend,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well today went off without a hitch," Drakken thought aloud, Shego leaned in closer to him, "Good," she sighed, "Was kinda nervous of how today was gonna go, but it was better than I even dreamed it would be,". Drakken smiled, "Since when are you sincere? Its suprising since I've known you to have a iron clad personality,". She looked up at him, "Well I blame you for making me have a heart,"

He wrapped his arm around his wife and hugged her, "It isn't all bad Shego, we've done quite well in these last few years. In all honesty, who knew adopting Letta would have such an intresting outcome,". "Now you're giving her too much credit Dr. D, you really think that none of this would happen if you didn't adopt her?" she asked. "Well no, but I think it would of took a much longer time to get to this point, quite possibly more yelling, thefts, and incarceration but we would of gotten there. In truth I believe that because we did something good for her, she unknowingly brought you and I closer. Besides we wouldn't of had this interesting wedding if it wasn't for her," he replied. Shego nodded, "True,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letta and Tim were walking back to their table, "Did you have the feeling that someone was watching?" Tim asked, Letta laughed, "Considering the guest list, it would of been wierd if someone wasn't,". He rolled his eyes, she laughed and pushed Tim a little, "But seriously, it was cool that everyone got together like this- you know without the whole world being in jepordy thing... and you being a cotton ball for a day," Tim admitted.

Letta looked in another direction, he was about to apologize for his comment but Letta spoke before he did, "Uh, is your mom taking pictures of everyone?". He looked towards the same direction and sure enough Mrs. Possible was huddling up Kim and Ron for pictures and was going for the newlyweds. "Well we'll always have the photo memories of today," Letta smiled.

Mrs. Possible eyed her son and waved over to them, "Oh god, we're next," she mumbled. Mrs. Possible gushed, "Oh look how adorable you two are!" she pulled out the camera and motioned them to scoot together and took photo after photo after photo.

"Come on, one more please?" she begged after nearly five minutes of taking snapshots of the two. Luckily for them her husband came and convinced her to take pictures of Jess. "Never thought that I'd hate a camera so much," Letta sighed. She sat down at the table and people watched. Tim sat next to her and did the same, he nudged her and asked, "Hey whos that dancing with Jim?". A strange brown haired girl was slowly teaching the Possible twin a dance, with the bot failing miserably. "I think it's Carmen Dementor, helmet head's daughter," she explained. Tim's eyes bugged, "Dementor has a daughter!?". She just shook her head laughine

The music abruptly ended getting the attetion of everyone, " As per tradition, ladies and gentlemen, its time for the bride and groom to have their first dance and husband and wife," the DJ announced. He put on a slow song as Drakken stood up, hand outstreched for Shego. She smiled and took his hand and together they walked onto the middle of the dancefloor and begun dancing as everyone watched full of smiles. They danced as if they had no one else around staying in perfect sync. Thus the seranade finally drew to a close with the most intriguing wedding.


End file.
